Des vacances de rêve
by Reboyama
Summary: Tsuna se retrouve dans une villa Vongola avec tous ces gardiens ainsi qu'un étrange personnage. Si vous voulez plus de précision lisez le prologue
1. Chapter 1

Et me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Voici ma seconde fic, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Ce sera un Hibari/Tsuna (et oui c'est pas demain que je vais le lâcher le petit Tsuna) et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours (elle aurait du en avoir marre avec le temps).

Le prologue est super court (pas douée pour ce genre de truc). bah j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^.

On dit banzaï à ma bêta fyekawai pour sa correction qui vous permettra de mieux lire! Vive elle!

**_Prologue :_**

- Je veux pas Reborn !

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Sur le ton autoritaire qu'avait utilisé le bébé, Tsuna sut que même s'il devait le traîner pendant son sommeil il serait obligé d'y aller.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a interdit toutes armes, ce sont des vacances pour renforcer les liens.

Mais lui il ne voulait pas y aller, en plus c'était les vacances d'été. Passer ses vacances avec tous ses gardiens dans une résidence Vongola ce n'était pas son rêve. Surtout si tous répondaient à l'appel. On lui aurait dit que Kyoko venait avec son frère cela passait, mais non, c'était des vacances spécial Vongola dixième génération.

Voilà comment le jeune boss Vongola se retrouva en face de la maison qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il imaginait avec ses gardiens qui se chamaillaient devant les grillages.

-Cela promet.

Pensa notre jeune brun, tremblant de tout son corps en regardant leur future maison qui était digne des tableaux de film d'horreur. C'était sûr, il voulait mourir.

* * *

><p>Voilà une petite idée donc si ça vous plaît faite le moi savoir!<p> 


	2. Comment je suis arrivé la?

voilà je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic! En ce qui concerne la première une seule personne à voulu un chapitre bonus (ça me dit tout sur le niveau de ma fic) donc je sais pas encore si j'en fait un ou pas.

Mais bon passons nous sommes ici pour ma news fic * applaudissement* merci, merci. Bah c'est toujours la même chose une histoire tout droit sortie de mon cerveau très tordu, un petit Tsuna tellement mignon qu'on peut pas s'empêcher de le torturer (le pauvre il va vraiment en voir des vertes et des pas mûrs mais bon je n'en dis pas plus) et un Hibari qui a toujours la classe.

Je ne connais pas encore le rythme de cette fic, en gros je peux poster au bout d'une semaine ou plus, la vie est dure avec les études, le bac... (en faite l'auteur à la flemme d'écrire).

Cela fait plaisir de te retrouver Eysetadeysta, j'espère que ça va te plaire autant que la première ^^

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie tous fyekawai pour sa correction! Elle m'a dit que mes fautes n'étaient pas aussi horrible, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ça T^T Merci.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : Comment je suis arrivé la?<strong>_

Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Je vis à Namimori, je suis nul en sport, nul en étude, trouillard, pleurnichard et j'en passe.

Mais devinez quoi, je ne suis aussi le futur dixième parrain Vongola, l'une des familles mafieuses les plus puissantes dans le monde (même si je ne veux pas le devenir). Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi moi? Bah allez demander à Reborn, il veut absolument que je le devienne, que je le veuille ou non. D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de lui que je me retrouve en ce moment ligoté avec du scotch sur la bouche dans le coffre d'une voiture. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Bande de curieux ! De toute façon j'ai du temps à tuer et de la douleur à faire oublier (ce n'est pas confortable du tout le coffre d'une voiture)

_Flash back :_

Le boss rentrait de l'école comme à son habitude avec ses camarades, il riait mais le cœur n'y était pas alors que c'était le premier jour des vacances d'été. Son hyper-intuition lui hurlait que quelque chose allait arriver, ce n'était pas juste une petite sensation, non, il en avait des frissons pratiquement toutes les minutes. Le futur parrain était tendu, ce qui alerta ses deux amis :

-Judaïme, vous allez bien ?

-Ah, euh oui ne t'inquiète pas Gokudera-kun, j'ai juste un peu froid.

-Tsuna, s'il y le moindre problème tu peux nous le dire.

Devant les yeux sérieux de ses gardiens, Tsuna se sentit mal à l'aise mais ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis inutilement, il leur fit un grand sourire, beaucoup plus franc que les autres, avant d'ajouter :

-Ne vous en faites pas, il suffit que je rentre chez moi et que je me repose bien je vous donne des nouvelles demain, à bientôt.

Le brun fit des grands signes de main à ses amis avant de prendre la direction de sa maison, endroit qu'il savait ne pas trouver calme. C'est donc un peu désespéré qu'il entra chez lui :

-Tadaima.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement personne ne répondit, d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que cela, la maison était calme, pas de Lambo qui se dispute avec I-pin, pas de Fûta qui venait lui souhaiter la bienvenue, pas de Bianchi préparant un nouveau poison cooking. Rien, la maison était vide, plus personne n'était là. Intrigué le garçon finit par rentrer dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, un peu de calme lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais ça c'était sans compter sur le tuteur personnel du futur parrain :

-Ciaossu.

-Reborn ! Où sont-ils tous partit ?

-Si tu veux parler de I-pin, elle est repartie en Chine pour ses vacances, Fûta a décidé de l'accompagner pour découvrir la plus grande muraille au monde.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui, après tout il est le ranking Fûta.

Tsuna s'était pris un super kick dans la joue droite et il se retrouva lamentablement par terre. Reborn, lui, reprit place devant son café et continua son récit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas il est sous la protection des Vongola et ne m'interrompt plus. Biachi est retourné en Italie disant qu'elle avait besoin de certains ingrédients frais venant de son pays natal et la Mama est partie rejoindre Iemtsu pour des vacances en amoureux.

La tête brune attendit quelques instants pour vérifier que le bébé avait bien terminé avant d'ajouter :

-Et Lambo ?

L'arcobaleno fit un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à son élève avant d'ajouter :

-Qui sait.

« Mensonge » se disait le boss, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il savait où était son gardien de la foudre

-Mais au lieu de t'inquiéter pour les autres, as-tu pensé à toi ?

-Que veux-tu dire Reborn ?

-J'ai promis à la Mama de bien m'occuper de toi.

-Oui et ?

-Tu vas aller au manoir Vongola qui se situe dans le nord du Japon.

-Je veux pas Reborn !

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Sur le ton autoritaire qu'avait utilisé le bébé, Tsuna sut que même s'il devait le traîner pendant son sommeil il serait obligé d'y aller.

Il y eut un petit silence, le temps que notre jeune héros assimile et digère l'information avant que le calme de la maison se brise.

-QQUUUUOOOIIII !

-Oh mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai pris la meilleure protection pour toi, tes gardiens.

Un deuxième silence se fit mais cette fois-ci il fut brisé par un boum dut à l'évanouissement du brun.

_Fin du flash-back :_

C'est tout ce dont se souvenait Tsuna, après c'était le noir et il s'était retrouvé attaché dans cette voiture. Le boss sentit une chose molle au niveau de ses fesses, il se retourna pour voir ce qui le gênait, il ouvrit grand les yeux et faillit s'étouffer en tentant un « HIII » avec sa bouche fermée. La chose qui le dérangeait n'était autre que la coupe afro du plus jeune des gardiens. Lui aussi attaché, il avait les yeux écarquillés et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lambo s'était donc fait attraper avant lui.

Quelque temps plus tard, la voiture freina brusquement et nos deux otages en firent les frais. Ils purent enfin voir la lumière du jour avant qu'un type, chauve, qui devait faire bien faire deux fois Xanxus avec un costume noir et des lunettes de soleil tout aussi noires, ne les prennent et les jetent littéralement en dehors du coffre. L'homme s'inclina respectueusement en disant :

-Je vous promets de me tuer en rentrant decimo. Dit-il avec des larmes qui coulaient en dehors des lunettes et qui n'allaient pas du tout avec l'image du chauve. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois obéir aux ordres.

Après la fin de cette phrase il rentra dans la voiture avant de démarrer et laisser en plan les deux otages au milieu de la route et de ce qui semblait être une forêt.

Tsuna se demanda qui était cette personne bien étrange puis hurla (mentalement bien sûr) de ne pas le laisser ici, avant que des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Ses magnifiques vacances étaient en train de couler. Il se lamenta encore longtemps sur sa malchance rejoint par les pleurs étouffés de Lambo avant d'entendre des voix qui lui étaient bien connues :

-Judaime/Tsuna/Sawada !

Un regard rempli de joie apparu sur son visage. Jamais il n'avait été aussi cotent de voir ses amis. Ces derniers s'empressèrent vite de défaire les liens de leur boss ainsi que du gardien de la foudre.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Tsuna, comment tu as fait pour te retrouver là ?

Alors le brun leur raconta toute l'histoire avec un bébé à la coupe afro qui pleurait sur ses genoux. Ils s'étonnèrent tous de ce que venait de leur dire leur ami.

-Alors ce n'est pas toi qui nous as invité pour des vacances EXTRÊMES dans un manoir EXTRÊME pour que notre EXTRÊME amitié soit encore plus EXTRËME ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Une grosse goutte apparue derrière la tête du petit brun avant d'ajouter :

-Ah oui qu'est ce que vous faites ici ensemble ? Cette forêt est plutôt sombre et avec tous les nuages gris qu'il y a on peut être sûr qu'il va pleuvoir.

Ils se regardèrent tous, vérifiant visuellement s'ils étaient là pour la même raison, puis Yamamoto éclata de rire avant de répondre :

-J'ai reçu une lettre du facteur qu'il devait remettre en mains propres de ta part, Tsuna. Il était tout petit de la même taille que le bébé que tu as chez toi. Il m'a donné ta lettre et il y avait écrit que tu nous invitais à passer les vacances à cette adresse pour resserrer nos liens d'amitié. Hahaha, j'aurais dû me méfier de ce nouveau facteur.

«C'était Reborn, j'en suis certain », Reborn avait la manie de se déguiser et bizarrement personne le reconnaissait comme lorsqu'il s'était déguisé en Pao-Pao et autres. Sont-ils idiots où le font-ils exprès ?

-Yamamoto je vous ai vu à la sortie des cours s'il y avait une quelconque sortie je vous en aurais parlé.

Et là, ils ouvrirent tous grand les yeux comme si ce que venait de dire l'ex-détenu était une révélation. C'était officiel, Tsuna était entouré de personnes stupides. Ce dernier souffla un grand coup avant de dire :

-Maintenant que nous y sommes, allons à ce manoir Vongola, il va bientôt faire nuit.

Tout le monde acquiesça avant de marcher le long de la route. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, avec les disputes habituelles entre les mêmes personnes et les rires des autres, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, du moins le brun doutait... non il souhaitait de tout son cœur s'être trompé. La maison était immense, on aurait dit un ancien château mais en plus petit et abandonné. Les portes étaient gigantesques, faites de bois, qui avait l'air d'avoir bien souffert de ce qu'on appelait le temps, et des têtes de lion avec un anneau dans la bouche en guise de poignée. Des herbes ainsi que des roses rouges dont la couleur ressortait d'autant plus avec les murs sales sur lesquels elles montaient. Le jardin semblait être la forêt dans laquelle nos jeunes héros étaient arrivés. Au dessus du manoir, il y avait des gargouilles qui semblaient les épier, cela donna un frisson dans le dos au brun.

Il observa de plus près l'une d'entre elles, cette dernière avait une sorte de bec et une langue qui sortait du dit bec, elle avait de longues oreilles et une sorte de crête comme celle des hyènes. Puis le boss observa les yeux de la bête de pierre, il la regarda de longues secondes comme attendant quelque chose. Les pupilles fendues de pierre bougèrent et fixèrent le nouveau venu. Le boss pâlit à vu d'œil avant de s'accroché à la première chose qu'il lui venait, le bras du gardien de la pluie, avant de balbutier :

-La g-g-ar la gargouille elle a bougé les yeux !

Tous levèrent les yeux vers la statue de pierre avant de voir qu'elle regardait l'horizon. Le gardien de la tempête, lui, commençait déjà des incantations d'exorcisme. Le baseballer, connaissant le caractère très peureux du plus petit retira sa main d'entre les bras maigres du parrain avant de la passer autour de sa taille pour le calmer. Le boss ne voulant pas en voir plus enfoui sa tête dans le torse de son gardien. Heureusement pour ce dernier, l'autoproclamer bras droit était lui-même tellement terrifié, et occupé à faire son exorcisme qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son judaime était dans les bras de son ennemi.

Pour le bien mental de tous ils décidèrent de rentrer dans la bâtisse. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sourd et nos jeunes arrivants se retrouvèrent dans un hall immense devant un long escalier qui se divisait en deux. Yamamoto éclata de rire avant de faire une remarque qui déclencha des réactions différentes :

-Ha haha, on dirait vraiment une maison hantée je parie que l'on va en voir de toutes les couleurs ici ça va être drôle.

Un blanc se fit avant que Tsuna ne fonde en larmes s'accrochant désespérément à la chemise de sa bouée, s'en suivit des incantations toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres et un « C'est un EXTRÊME défit ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'une voix glaciaire vint s'ajouter au décor de l'épouvante :

-Taisez-vous ou je vous mords à mort »

Le futur parrain se retourna doucement avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans le torse du sportif. Reborn avait osé, malgré ses efforts pour garder _le_ secret. Mais le tuteur qui lui répétait sans cesse « On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert » l'avait rapidement découvert. Vous vous demandez quel est ce secret, bande de curieux, le boss ne le dirait pas, non ne le penserait même pas et l'auteur respectera ce choix. La seule chose qui était sûre c'est que cela avait un rapport avec son merveilleux gardien du nuage.

Caché, il ne vit donc pas le regard scruteur qu'avait le nuage posé sur lui, ni le regard qui disait : je-vais-te-mordre-à-mort-et-tu-vas-souffrir que déposa ce dernier sur le jovial du groupe. Ne pouvant supporter davantage le groupe (peut-être est-ce là la raison pour laquelle il détestait les groupes), il continua son chemin.

Celui à qui était destiné le regard était perplexe, il n'avait rien fait pourtant, si ? Et il pensa innocemment « Il a du manger du poisson pas frais » avant d'embarquer son colis à l'étage supérieur.

Personne ne vit ou ne ressentit l'ombre qui était cachée depuis le début et qui avait un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Les vacances allaient être amusantes.

* * *

><p>Essayez avec votre plus grande générosité de laisser des reviews même toi, oui toi qui vient de passer sans cliquer sur le bouton magique.<p>

Plus sérieusement, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour mon ancienne fic et donc ça m'a démoralisé et j'ai hésité à continuer mais (parce que il y a toujours un mais!) certaines personnes m'ont soutenu et je ne pouvait pas les décevoir (ça sonne héroïque XD en faite il en faut plus pour m'arrêter, la seule raison paussible c'est ma mort). en plus je suis en panne d'inspiration donc quelques encouragement me ferait du bien!

**délire de l'auteur:**

Bah je suis seule aujourd'hui parce que tous les personnages sont sous somnifère (ils ont essayé de s'enfuir mais personne ne peut m'échapper Mwahahahahahahaha) hum bref tous pour vous dire : j'espère que cela vous à plus ^^


	3. Vlad III Tepez ?

Voici le chapitre deeeeuuuuxxxx, j'ai plus rien à dire donc bonne lecture ^^

**Réponse au reviews** :

**Eysetadeysta** : Tout le plaisir est pour moi (d'écrire une nouvelle fic). T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir devenir un personnage dans mon histoire ça peut s'arranger si tu veux XD

Pour ce qui est du bonus je l'écrirais probablement mais pour l'instant j'ai pas d'inspiration donc je préfère attendre que foiré mon dernier chapitre.

Ouaip mais vous allez le découvrir bientôt mais après il y aura un autre mystère qui celui-ci... bon bah tu liras la suite quoi.

Ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne faisons pas dans la maltraitance des personnes secondaires XD il a tenté mais j'ai réussi à le persuader donc si tu le voie réapparaître dans la fic tu sauras pourquoi XD.

**Azulia** : Ne t'inquiètes pas vaux mieux tard que jamais, moi aussi je connais pratiquement toutes les fics sur le 1827 par coeur XD c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis mise à écrire. Et en ce qui concerne les fautes, je suis pire que toi donc je ne les voit pas XD tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça (on dit merci fyekawai pour sa correction).

Plus t'écris plus ça me fait plaisir, ça veut dire que tu as plein de chose à dire sur cette fic et tu as écris quatre fois "je suis désolé" XD le pire c'est que je ne cois même pas pourquoi tu t'excuse. N'hésite pas à me laisser plein de reviews ;)

**E** : Merci, je suis contente de l'entendre!

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie (ou maudit selon les personnes) encore une fois tous fyekawai sans qui cette fic n'aurais jamais vu le jour.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 2: <em>Vlad III Tepez ?**

_Celui à qui était destiné le regard était perplexe, il n'avait rien fait pourtant, si ? Et il pensa innocemment « Il a du manger du poisson pas frais » avant d'embarquer son colis à l'étage supérieur._

_Personne ne vit ou ne ressentit l'ombre qui était cachée depuis le début et qui avait un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Les vacances allaient être amusantes._

Nos invités arrivèrent dans un couloir où il y avait huit portes avec chacune un numéro. Ils décidèrent au début de se répartir au hasard (plutôt tous autour de la chambre de Tsuna), mais une voix traînante et calme se leva.

-Veuillez m'excuser mais les chambres ont été aménagées spécialement pour chacun d'entre vous, il est donc impossible de vous répartir de la sorte.

Le boss se retourna et faillit s'évanouir, il se fit rattraper de justesse par Ryohei qui traînait derrière lui.

-Oh je ne me suis pas présenté quel malotru je fais, je me nomme Voïvode Vlad III Tepez*, je suis le maître des lieux et j'ai pour mission de vous satisfaire pour vos moindres besoins, donc n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Le brun l'observa de plus près, il était pâle, on aurait dit un mort, des cernes se situaient sous ses yeux accentués par sa couleur de peau, des cheveux longs qui lui tombaient au bas du dos, ils étaient lisses et noirs, attachés par un ruban de la même couleur que ces cheveux. Une chemise blanche avec par dessus-un gilet noir assorti au pantalon, il portait une longue cape noire sur ces épaules. C'était sûr, le boss mettait ce personnage dans la catégorie trop-effrayant-il-faut-à-tout-prix-éviter-de-le-croiser-surtout-dans-la-nuit.

-Vovid Vla..a..a c'est extrêmement long et dur à dire.

Il sourit à la remarque faite par le gardien du soleil qui n'avait pas tort. En faite il ressemblait un peu à Dracula, surtout lorsqu'il souriait avec ses canines beaucoup trop développées pour un homme normal.

-Mes amis m'appelaient Vlad ou Tepez, le parrain vit l'hôte hésiter quelques instants avant d'ajouter, ou Dracula comme vous préférez.

Cela fit baisser la température du couloir qui se rapprocha fortement de zéro. C'en était trop pour Tsuna, il voulut s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais il fut attaqué par Reborn, qui sortit de nulle part comme d'habitude, et se fit plaquer au sol. Quelque chose d'autre que les mots avaient fait sortir le gardien de la tempête de sa transe :

-« M'appelait ? », pourquoi vous utilisez le passé.

Pour réponse le maître des lieux fit un sourire étrange et la température de la pièce baissa bien en dessous de zéro

-Reborn, je veux rentrer je ne veux pas rester ici. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder le nouveau venu il hurla, HIIIIIII !

Le bébé avait laissé son chapeau dans sa buanderie laissant ses cheveux qui défiait toutes les lois d'apesanteur et était habillé de la même manière que Tepez, il s'était même blanchi, ajouté des cernes et des petites dents dépassées de sa bouche. Il lui redonna un deuxième coup qui le mit K.O.

-La ferme et arrête de te plaindre je t'offre là une chance inespérée profites-en. Comme l'a dit précédemment Vladi, les chambres ont déjà été attribuées à chacun de vous. Dame-Tsuna tu prends la 27, c'est la dernière du couloir sur ta gauche Yamamoto tu as la 80.

-Dommage on n'est pas à côté, on est à une porte n'hésite pas à venir hahaha, je suis à côté du 69 je me demande qui c'est.

-Ryohei tu prends la 33.

-EXTRÊME ce sont deux mêmes chiffres et je suis à côté de toi Yamamoto !

-Lambo celle avec un L.

-... JE NE VEUX PAS DORMIR TOUT SEUL !

Paf, l'arcobaleno avait assommé le bovin. « Trop cruel » pensa le brun mais ne le dit pas à voix haute pour sa propre santé.

-Gokudera la 59.

-Hahaha tu es en face de moi.

Tsuna commença à s'interroger sur ce que pouvait bien faire son ami pour qu'il ne réagisse pas comme d'habitude en gueulant partout qu'en tant que bras droit il devait se trouver à côté de sa chambre. Inquiété, il se rapprocha de son gardien de la tempête et l'entendit marmonner :

-.

Il décida de le laisser seul pour le moment ou il risquerait lui-même de commencer à hurler de peur. Il se retourna et vit la chambre qui lui était en face, le numéro 18, il avait une petite idée de qui c'était mais ne savait pas du tout qui était le 96 chambre en face du 69 (sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait) **. Mais une autre chose attira son attention :

-Dit Reborn, pourquoi les numéros ne se suivent pas alors que les chambres sont à côté ?

Il demanda avec toute l'innocence dont il savait faire preuve mais regretta rapidement lorsque le maudit mis une lampe de poche en dessous de son visage, se rapprochant de celui de son élève, en disant d'une voix effrayante :

-Tu veux le savoir hein, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit comme ça, je vous la raconterais ce soir.

Bien réfléchi, le brun n'était plus sûr de savoir s'il voulait réellement connaître le secret. Ils se séparèrent pour la première fois, chacun allant dans sa chambre. La nuit était tombée et il fallait encore s'installer confortablement.

Tsuna avait au départ refusé, mais Reborn a su être persuasif dirons nous. Il découvrit donc l'endroit où il allait loger. A son plus grand étonnement, c'était une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de normal, certes très spacieuse mais ce n'était pas sorti d'un film d'horreur. Seul le décor sur lequel donnait la fenêtre et les corbeaux qui croassaient rendait l'endroit où se situait le boss effrayant. Un lit double collé au centre du mur à droite de la porte, un bureau qui avait l'air ancien en dessous de la fenêtre et une armoire tout aussi ancienne en face du lit où, intégrer aux portes, un miroir qui reflétait ce qu'il avait en face.

Quelque chose fit soudainement tilt dans la tête du parrain : il n'avait pas apporté d'affaire. Il sortit de sa chambre bien décidé à retrouver le bébé ou ce volv, vlid... Dracula. Il repassa devant les escaliers et essaya de mémoriser le trajet pour éviter de se perdre dans ce manoir plus qu'effrayant. Donc les chambres étaient en haut des escaliers à gauche.

Il continua tout droit, toujours à l'étage et retomba sur un couloir comme celui des chambres. Il observa le décor et vit les portraits des gardiens de la première génération, pas étonnant c'était un manoir Vongola, mais alors pourquoi cet effrayant personnage lui avait dit que c'était le maître des lieux ? Était-ce un Vongola ? Il tourna à gauche et continua tout droit ne prenant pas les escaliers qui faisaient le coin. Quelque temps après il retourna à gauche. Le brun se dit que la maison était bâtie bien bizarrement s'il comptait le nombre de fois qu'il a tourné à la fin du couloir il y aurait un cul-de-sac et bingo, il devait y avoir les chambres de l'autre côté.

Il tourna sa tête et vit une porte avec écrit III. Étrange, s'il y avait une écriture c'était forcément une chambre vu qu'il n'y avait aucun numéro ou autre sur les autres portes. Il toqua puis ouvrit la porte, mais avant même de pouvoir voir la couleur de la peinture de la chambre une main le poussa et ferma la porte aussitôt.

-Mais que voyons-nous là un petit agneau égaré, que faites vous ici ?

-Excusez-moi, mais je vous cherchais, vous ou Reborn.

-Il me semble vous avoir dit de m'appeler.

-Oui mais comment ? Vous ne l'avez pas précisé.

Tepez éclata de rire, comme si on lui avait fait la plus drôle des blagues, il avait même quelques larmes qui perlaient au niveau de ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment Tsuna se mit à bouder, gonflant légèrement les joues et regardant sur le côté, et le rire redoubla d'intensité. Tsuna était mignon très mignon même, au bout d'un moment il se calma et s'expliqua :

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais vous ressemblez tellement à un ancien ami. Vous vous ressemblez autant physiquement que mentalement cela en est déconcertant.

Piqué dans sa curiosité, Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

-Qui est votre ami ?

Il lui fit un sourire triste et le brun vit un peu de nostalgie passé dans les yeux de Vlad. Il caressa la chevelure sauvage du brun et lui dit pour toute réponse :

-Vous êtes très mignon.

Le boss rougit aussi vite qu'un pigeon vous fonce dedans(3).

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer et m'appeler Tsuna comme tout le monde.

-D'accord mais alors arrête de me vouvoyer et appelle-moi par l'un de mes surnoms.

Avant que le futur parrain ait pu répondre, il se sentit tirer en arrière et une silhouette bien connue lui passa devant.

-Il est interdit de faire des gestes d'attention que le préfet du comité de discipline pourrait qualifier de trop voyant dans les couloirs, or je qualifie ton geste de trop voyant donc je vais te mordre à mort.

La menace ne concernait pas (du moins pour le moment) notre jeune héros qui rougit encore plus en voyant son « sauveur ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait se justifier auprès de cette personne :

-H-Hibari-san ce n'est pas ce que tu crois(4), on parl...

-Ferme-la.

Et il lui lança un regard étrange que jamais le gardien du ciel ne vit au monde, de plus il n'avait jamais entendu le nuage devenir vulgaire (sauf avec Mukuro), il avait ses tonfas en main. Mais un rire le fit sortir de ses réflexions :

-Vous vous ressemblez, vraiment. Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai le dîner à préparer je vous invite à aller prendre un bain puis de rejoindre la salle à manger.

-Ah, oui, voilà pourquoi je vous... après un regard noir de son interlocuteur, te cherchais. Le soudain changement de personne fit froncer les sourcils du carnivore, je n'ai pas pris de valise avec moi et je n'ai trouvé aucune affaire dans ma chambre

-Et bien, je ne peux te répondre, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'aucun bagage n'est arrivé avant vous. Tu n'as qu'à emprunter des habits à ton petit ami.

Il avait dit cela en regardant avec un sourire très significatif vers Kyoya, comprenant, Tsuna s'empressa de répondre les joues enflammées :

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Dracula partit en rigolant laissant les deux jeunes hommes au pied du mur. Hibari se retourna et observa le plus jeune qui trouvait la pointe de ses chaussures beaucoup plus intéressantes, ah là une tache il faudra la nettoyer.

-Herbivore.

Tsuna n'osait toujours pas lever la tête provoquant ainsi l'irritation du préfet. Pour attirer l'attention de son boss, ce dernier le plaqua au mur et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête brune, comme ça il ne s'enfuirait pas comme la dernière fois pensa l'accro des règles. L'herbivore était paniqué d'être coincé encore une fois, sauf que cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, on dirait que le carnivore avait mal pris sa dernière course.

-Euh, Hibari-san...j'aimerais aller rejoindre les autres.

Pour toute réponse, le chef du comité l'embrassa. Le plus jeune voulut hurler son cri de souris habituel et ouvrit sa bouche, le plus grand en profita pour y faire entrer sa langue. Cette dernière trouva rapidement sa jumelle et un ballet se fit dans la bouche du brun. Elles se tournaient autour, se frappaient, se caressaient pour ensuite se quitter, pour mieux se retrouver. Ils se séparèrent, à regret, par manque d'air.

Le plus âgé admirait son travail. Le futur parrain avait les lèvres gonflées par l'assaut précédent, les joues rougis de gêne et les yeux qui fuyaient. Il se permit un micro, non un nano sourire. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Tsuna et lui murmura :

-Tu es à moi ne l'oublie pas. Et pour les vêtements tu prendras les miens

Puis il repartit par le même chemin qu'avait emprunté Voïvode. Le brun tomba à terre en essayant de remettre ses idées au clair. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le nuage l'embrassait, non ça il commençait à avoir l'habitude, après tout dès que l'occasion se présentait le gardien en profitait pour le coincer. Comme la fois où il était le dernier à sortir des vestiaires (il ne savait toujours pas ce que Hibari faisait là), ou encore en rentrant chez lui (il avait décidé de toujours rentrer avec quelqu'un), une fois il avait réussi à le coincer dans sa propre salle de bain (sa mère ayant cru que c'était un ami et l'avait donc laissé entrer dans la douche) par contre là cela a failli dégénérer.

Mais notre héros avait peur pour sa vie s'il le disait à quelqu'un donc il avait essayé de garder le secret, ce qui lui avait valu une heure en caleçon sous une cascade bien froide pour je cite : « remettre tes neurones en place et refroidir tes ardeurs, crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me mentir Dame-Tsuna ? », ce jour la l'élève s'était promis qu'il ne mentirait plus jamais à son tuteur. Mais, le chef du comité de discipline n'avait jamais prononcé un mot, il venait, l'embrassait puis repartait comme s'il y avait écrit portes ouvertes sur son front, non mais.

Reborn observait comme à son habitude de loin, le boss ne lui avait pas menti, mais on dirait que ce dernier se soit totalement trompé sur le comportement du gardien du nuage et qu'ils c'étaient plus ou moins disputés. Mais Kyoya n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Pour l'instant il allait continuer à observer le temps d'inventer un plan tellement diabolique qu'il en ferait pâlir de jalousie Daemon Spade.

* * *

><p>*Ce nom n'est pas japonais et je ne l'ai pas choisi par hasard, un peu d'histoire cela ne vous fera pas de mal : Voïvode Vlad III Tepez était un prince et il lui est arrivé plein de chose pas drôle (désolé c'est trop compliqué) et on l'avait surnommé Dracula (pare qu'il était tyrannique) donc je me suis dit que c'était un nom magnifique pour notre petit personnage bien difficile à retenir (merci le copier collé XD)<p>

**Pas futé futé il manque plus qu'une personne.

(3)Je vous assure cela va très vite, on a à peine le temps d'esquiver.

(4)Généralement c'est la phrase qu'utilise les personnes coupables.


	4. Un bain tous ensemble

Yaho voici le chapitre 3 en espérant que vous aimerez et que vous resterez avec moi jusqu'à la fin!

**Disclamer** : Toujours pas à moi, un jour... peut-être... sait-on jamais

**Couples** : à votre avis? Je l'ai mis au début.

**Remarque** : Yeh vive ma superbe bêta fyekawai pour sa correction! un grand hip hip hourra! (elle m'est d'une grande aide si si je vous assure)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Un bain tous ensemble<strong>

_Reborn observait comme à son habitude de loin, le boss ne lui avait pas menti, mais on dirait que ce dernier se soit totalement trompé sur le comportement du gardien du nuage et qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins disputés. Mais Kyoya n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Pour l'instant il allait continuer à observer le temps d'inventer un plan tellement diabolique qu'il en ferait pâlir de jalousie Daemon Spade._

Tsuna rejoignit le couloir où se situaient les chambres et il trouva tous ses amis qui l'attendaient. Il demanda une serviette de bain à Yamamoto, mais apparemment Gokudera avait repris du poil de la bête et lui proposa gentiment (c'est-à-dire après avoir insulté le gardien de la pluie et l'avoir forcé) de prendre sa serviette, personne ne posa la question des vêtements. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la douche avec en tête Reborn qui leur montrait le chemin. Une fois arrivé, ils furent tous surpris par la taille et le luxe que possédait le lieu. Cela ressemblait fortement aux sources d'eau chaude. D'ailleurs le brun se demandait si les Vongola n'avaient pas détourné l'eau d'une station thermale. Des têtes de lion en or sortaient des murs et de l'eau sortait de leur gueule et remplissait le gigantesque bassin qui pouvait accueillir toutes les personnes qui voulaient et qui veulent encore la tête du decimo.

Ils s'installèrent tous de manière très décontractée et chaque caractère repris le dessus sur la peur, ce qui donnait :

-Enfoiré, c'est à moi de frotter le dos du judaïme !

-Ma ma, je suis amplement capable ne t'inquiète pas Gokudera.

-EXTRÊME c'est à moi de frotter le dos de Sawada ! Allez retourne-toi je vais EXTRÊMEMENT te frotter le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tête de gazon.

-Tu as dit quelque chose tête de poulpe ?

-Kufufufu, pour vous départager, je vais le faire.

Le sang du decimo ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il ressentit les bras de son gardien de la brume sur son torse et sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Il était apparu derrière lui, il avait profité que le boss soit occupé avec ses autres gardiens pour se faufiler, le perfide ! Même si en temps normal il ne l'aurait remarqué qu'à la dernière minute, en gros au même moment, mais bon laissons cela de côté. Le plus petit paniquait, il y aurai probablement, non il en était certain, Hibari qui viendrait, ne serait-ce juste pour le reluquer, d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il était totalement paniqué, il risquait d'y avoir des morts c'est sûr ! En réfléchissant à une solution, le petit brun s'était souvenu d'une phrase qu'avait dite le bébé lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la « merveilleuse » nouvelle :

_Flashback :_

_-Mais Reborn, c'est dangereux. Ils risquent de tout détruire et donc devines qui va devoir payer les réparations ?_

_-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Dame-Tsuna comme je l'ai dit précédemment c'est un manoir Vongola donc les dégâts ne sont pas importants, c'est le Nono qui payera. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, réjouis-toi._

_Une grosse goutte apparut derrière le crâne du boss, alors juste parce que ce n'est pas lui qui paye, ils peuvent détruire un bâtiment ? Quel raisonnement pourri._

_-Tu as oublié que certains de mes amis ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture comme par exemple Mukuro et Hibari-san, il risque d'y avoir des morts._

_-Là non plus tu n'as pas à t'en faire, nous avons décidé de retirer les armes de tes gardiens, ce sont des vacances après tout au pire ils se taperont dessus à mains nues et finiront à l'hôpital, ce n'est rien._

_Comment « ce n'est rien » et les frais d'hôpitaux hein !*_

_-Et si quelqu'un qui veut ma mort découvre que je suis là-bas (cette pensée ne réjouit pas notre peureux national mais il devait à tout prix réussir à persuader l'arcobaleno) sans des armes, comment veux-tu que l'on survive ?_

_-Tu te contredis là, faut savoir tu veux qu'ils s'entre tuent ou pas ?_

_-Bien sûr que non._

_-Alors arrête de te plaindre ! Et de toute façon toute la zone est sous surveillance des plus forts Vongola, il y a même un gardien du Nono._

_Fin du flashback_

Cela le soulageait un peu de savoir qu'aucun d'eux n'avait d'armes, au pire ils finiront à l'hôpital. Frac (au cas où c'est le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre en coulissant). Tout ce beau petit monde habillé uniquement d'une serviette de bain se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Tsuna en eut le souffle coupé de peur que ce soit la personne à laquelle il pensait. « Ça y est, on va tous mourir, non, ils vont tous se faire tuer et moi séquestrer » et oui notre petite tête brune n'était pas aussi naïf, du moins il ne l'était plus (après tout le nuage lui avait bien fait comprendre ce qu'il voulait tout comme la brume), concernant les tortures que son gardien de nuage lui ferait subir.

Le boss ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, priants les dieux que ce soit une autre personne avant d'entendre une voix qui lui renseigna qui était cette personne :

-Veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre votre bain mais c'est pour vous prévenir que le dîner est prêt et qu'il ne manque plus que vous. Oya, Tsuna tu ne devrais pas tromper ton petit copain avec un autre quand il a le dos tourné, il a l'air d'être très jaloux et possessif.

Le destinataire de cette phrase voulait lui hurler « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! » (même s'il le voulait dans son inconscience, donc pour l'instant il ne le sait pas) mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

- AIDE-MOI !

Bon sang de bonsoir, s'il avait su ce qui se passerait, il n'aurait jamais crié. Le possesseur de l'anneau du ciel n'avait pas tout compris sur le moment. Il a juste vu Mukuro se faire éjecter contre le mur par un tonfa, « Tonfa... Tonfa... Tonfa... Ah, Hibari-san ! » voilà juste ce qu'a eu le temps de penser notre cher peureux avant de revenir à la situation qui se passait dans le bain.

Le gardien du nuage était entièrement habillé avec ses tonfas aux mains, Gokudera avait sorti ses dynamites d'on ne sait trop où (il est toujours en serviette), tout comme Yamamoto qui avait activé le shigure kintoki, le boxeur s'était mis lui en position de boxe.

Le boss tourna sa tête vers le trou du mur où avait atterri la brume quelques secondes auparavant et le vit avec un trident à la main. Le parrain paniqua, ils allaient tous s'entre-tuer.

-Reborn ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu avais dit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes !

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, croyant qu'il n'y avait personne mis à part les personnes dans la pièce.

-C'est ton devoir en tant que boss que de savoir gérer ta famille en toutes circonstances, ne m'accuse pas pour rien.

-R-Reborn où est... HIIIIIII

Cherchant du regard où était le bébé, il le trouva à côté des têtes de lions où sortait l'eau qui remplissait le bassin. Le problème étant qu'il y avait uniquement sa tête qui sortait du mur comme les lions. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, Tsuna reprit la parole :

-Tu m'avais dit que leurs armes étaient confisquées !

-C'est ce qu'on a fait mais tu t'attendais à quoi, tu es le boss c'est toi qui es censé connaître ta famille mieux que quiconque.

Maintenant qu'il le disait il est impossible de retirer ses tonfas au préfet, quand à Rokudo il pouvait faire apparaître son arme, Ryohei n'a pas besoin d'arme et personne ne savait où se cachaient les bombes du smoking bomb. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir cru à ce qu'avait dit l'arcobaleno. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce que faisait le katana du baseballeur.

-Et le katana ? Je te parie que Yamamoto a joué le jeu !

-Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste que ce soit le seul à laisser son arme ?

Je te déteste, voilà ce que voulait dire le brun à son tuteur mais ayant un peu, voir trop (lorsqu'on a peur de tout) d'instinct de survie il se retint. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour voir comment calmer ses gardiens.

-Mais oui, Reborn cela veut dire que tu m'as apporté mes pilules et mes gants ! Il vit l'arcobaleno sourire et son œil briller :

-Non.

-Pourquoi !

-Un boss doit suivre la loi.

-Un mafieux ne suit pas les lois !

-Parce que c'est plus amusant comme ça.

Il faillit s'étrangler. Il allait y avoir des meurtres et lui il trouvait ça amusant ! Là, tout de suite le parrain pensait vraiment au suicide et il trouva l'eau du bain très attirante. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le bassin qu'une voix le sauva et il regarda son ange... son démon personnel :

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais mon rôle est d'entretenir cet endroit c'est pour cela que je vais vous demander de ne plus casser de murs ou autres, de plus le repas va refroidir donc je vais vous demander de bien vouloir rejoindre la salle à manger.

Mais personne ne prit la menace au sérieux jusqu'à ce que l'aura de Vlad change et que son sourire continuel devienne effrayant. Là, on aurait réellement dit un vampire devant sa proie cela en donna des frissons dans le dos de Tsuna, qui furent mal interprété :

-Voyez le jeune décimo commence à attraper froid.

Tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui avant que les derniers, dont le regard et le sourire qui tue n'avaient pas fait abandonner (c'est-à-dire Mukuro et Hibari), finissent par baisser leurs armes. Ils repartirent tous dans leurs chambres pour s'habiller et le boss attendait ses vêtements. Quelques coups se firent entendre avant de voir le nuage entre le bâillement de la porte, des habits dans les mains. Il les donna à l'herbivore avant de le fixer dans les yeux. Le plus petit était vraiment gêné mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de celui gris de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier prit le menton du brun avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis partit comme si de rien n'était.

Le parrain était perturbé par les gestes du préfet depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le manoir (et cela ne faisait qu'une journée). Avant, il se disait que ce que voulait son gardien n'était uniquement qu'une partie de jambe en l'air, mais là il en doutait.

-Tes pensées déraillent.

-Reborn ! Mais d'où sors-tu encore ?

-Une partie de jambe en l'air, hein tu n'es plus aussi innocent qu'avant.

-La faute à qui ? Et arrête de lire dans mes pensées !

-Parlons plus sérieusement, tu devrais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

-Ne t'incruste pas dans mes pensées, franchement. Je ne sais pas, il est quand même le glacial chef du comité de discipline.

-il reste humain tu n'as qu'à voir Hibird et Roll, il te considère peut-être comme un mignon petit animal.

-Le savoir ne me fait pas du tout plaisir.

-Arrête de pleurnicher, habilles-toi et va rejoindre les autres, la salle à manger se trouve au rez-de-chaussée.

-Non, attend Reborn attend moi, je m'habille rapidement.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Un seul problème : les vêtements du carnivore étaient beaucoup trop grands. Il se retrouva avec un T-shirt blanc qui lui glissait des l'épaules et un pantalon dont le bas était replié pour ne pas marcher dessus et Tsuna devait absolument le tenir s'il ne voulait pas le perdre en route. Il se sentit vraiment petit dans ces vêtements. Après avoir soufflé un grand coup il sortit enfin de la chambre avec le bébé sur la tête.

Dame-Tsuna arriva très vite dans la pièce voulue (normale lorsqu'on a un bébé qui vous raconte des histoires de fantômes dans un endroit pareil) et tout le brouhaha qui était dans la salle à manger s'arrêta net. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un être aussi mignon que leur boss habillé de vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui, sans le savoir le brun avait accompli l'un des fantasmes de plusieurs de ses gardiens. D'ailleurs c'est un sourire satisfait que l'on vit sur le visage de l'asocial du groupe. Il avait en quelque sorte marqué son territoire.

Une fois tout le beau monde installé de manière à créer le moins de problèmes, les plats arrivèrent. Reborn qui était assis en face de Tsuna sur la table rectangulaire annonça une phrase qui refroidit le repas en entier :

-Ne mangez pas trop, après je vais vous raconter quelques histoires sur cet endroit et je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez vos besoins sur vous.

* * *

><p>*il ne pense même pas à ses amis justes à l'argent<p>

**Reboyama** : Tsuna n'est q'un radin.

**Tsuna** : Hibari n'est qu'un pervers

**Hibari** : J'aurais la tête de cet ananas!

**Mukuro** : kufufu, j'aurais Tsunayoshi.

**Gokudera** : Je sert à rien!

**Yamamoto** : Haha, personne n'a respecté le jeu.

**Ryohei** : Un, quoi...

**Lambo** : Mama, j'ai faim

**Reboyama** : Vous venez de vous réveillez d'un puissant somnifère et vous êtes en forme, enfin sauf pour Lambo et Ryohei.

**Tsuna** : *larme dans les yeux* s'il te plaît ne fait pas souffrir.

**Reboyama** : Trop tard, reviews please T^T.


	5. Une histoire qui fait peur?

Je commence tout d'abord par m'excuser pas que je sois en retard ou autre mais franchement j'étais malade j'avais de la fièvre et des hallucinations mais juste pour vous j'ai continué à écrire... et voilà le résultat, comme quoi quand le médecin te dit repose toi c'est qu'il y a bien des raisons.

Bref je m'excuse encore une fois mais franchement même en étant en plein forme je n'ai pas su comment l'arranger donc je l'ai laissé tel quel.

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie tous fyekawai pour sa correction! Et encore désolé pour ce que vous allez lire XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Une histoire qui fait peur ?<strong>

_-Ne mangez pas trop, après je vais vous raconter quelques histoires sur cet endroit et je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez vos besoins sur vous._

Cela jeta un air bien glacé dans la salle à manger que tout le monde, j'ai bien dit tout le monde, sentis passer. Le repas se fit donc dans un silence de mort Gokudera assis à la droite de Tsuna regardait son assiette de la même manière qu'il regardait la cuisine de sa sœur, face à lui Yamamoto affichait son sourire mais on voyait dans son regard que la joie n'était pas au menu. Même Lambo assis à côté de Gokudera, n'avait pas pleuré, il était tellement apeuré que son instinct de survie avait mis son cerveau sur off. Ryohei, qui lui faisait face, ne mangeait pas à l'extrême, d'ailleurs il osait à peine manger, prenant la menace très au sérieux. Après cela, on pouvait voir ceux que ça n'intéressaient pas ou presque pas. Deux de ces derniers pensaient même à mettre la situation à leur avantage. La dernière qui n'était pas apparue depuis longtemps essayait de comprendre les réactions de son boss et de son Mukuro-sama.

Ils essayèrent tous de faire durer le plus longtemps possible le repas qui était luxueux (il n'avait jamais vu cela de leur vie) jusqu'à ce que l'annonce de la mort se fasse entendre :

-Si vous voulez bien quitter la table et vous dirigez vers l'autre pièce.

Il dit cela avec une voix terrifiante qui ne présageait rien de bon pour nos héros, mais le parrain eut le courage de demandait :

-M-m-m-mais... et le dessert ?

-M. Reborn voulait vous raconter une histoire donc de ce fait j'ai pensé que des marshmallows sur un feu seraient la bienvenue.

Des marshmallows ? Tous furent secoués de spasmes. En ce qui concerne notre peureux national il se rappelait de leur combat, mais ce qu'il se rappelait surtout c'était de sa première rencontre avec Byakuran dans le présent. Cela avait failli dégénérer en une autre bataille où tous les gardiens étaient prêt à trucider le boss Millifiore pour une main au cul, il s'en prenait tout le temps des mains baladeuses : que ce soit par Hibari, par Mukuro ou bien même par des passantes (ou passants) mais là cela devait finir au carnage. Pratiquement tous ne pouvaient plus voir de chamallows en peinture.

Vlad ne comprit pas pourquoi tous les gardiens (sauf celui de la foudre et du ciel) le regardaient d'une manière à faire pleurer les petits enfants. C'était une tradition humaine que de se raconter des histoires d'horreurs autour d'un feu de camp, non ?

-Je, non, nous nous passerons des chamallows. C'est tout ce que put articuler le brun.

Ne se souciant guerre du passé de ses hôtes, il leur montra juste le chemin vers un salon dont le rouge dominai. Les rideaux ouverts étaient de cette couleur ne faisant que renforcer le tableau sinistre que l'on voyait. Les murs étaient blancs mais certains tableaux, meubles bordeaux venaient tacher la pureté du blanc. Deux canapés de trois places rouges étaient installés, en face l'un de l'autre, au milieu de la pièce. Deux fauteuils de la même couleur vinrent compléter le carré. Au sol étaient posées différentes peaux d'animaux qui rendaient la salle encore plus terne.

Tout d'un coup, une lumière rouge s'alluma au milieu des canapés et Reborn en sortit, sautant sur Tsuna, déguiser en Frankenstein. Bien sûr, en bon Dame-Tsuna il tomba avec la grâce d'un éléphant rose en tutu faisant de la danse classique avec ce que nous appellerons son cri de souris :

-HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Voilà à quoi ressemblait son hurlement de peur*.

Après avoir réussi à calmer les engueulades qui suivirent chacun pris une place sur les fauteuils. Bien sûr, maintenant la question était qui va où. Nous avions le groupe de « je veux être à côté de Tsuna » composé de, vous vous en doutiez certainement, Mukuro dont les paroles se résumaient à :

-Kufufufu.

Très constructif. D'Hibari qui utilisait beaucoup plus de mots que le gardien de la brume :

-Mmm, ou bien encore des, je vais te mordre à mort.

Hum, et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas laisser leur boss entre deux démons : Yamamoto qui malgré son sourire, savait pertinemment ce qui risquait de se passer :

-Ma, ma calmez-vous, vous ne croyez pas que c'est à lui de choisir ?

Et de Ryohei, pour d'autres raisons totalement inconnues :

-EXTRÊME Sawada ! C'est moi qui vais être à côté de lui pour lui faire peur à l'extrême !

Et voilà de quoi étaient composés ces groupes. Quoi j'ai oublié des personnes ? Non ne vous inquiétez pas il y a un troisième groupe : celui des j'ai-tellement-peur-que-mon-cerveau-à-fait-ses-valises constitué de Lambo et Gokudera. Chrome, elle, aurait aimé être assise entre son parrain et son sauveur mais au vu du conflit, elle préférait se taire. Deux coups de feu se firent entendre suivie d'un regard noir qui fit taire tout le monde dans la salle.

-Fermez-la, je vais faire le plan. Alors sur la banquette de trois il y aura Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei ainsi que Lambo, mettez le sur les genoux de Gokudera s'il vous dérange. Chrome, étant la seule fille, sera assise sur le fauteuil et sur l'autre il y aura...

Avant qu'il put finir sa phrase, le gardien du nuage lui chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille. Le sourire du bébé s'agrandit, il baissa ensuite son fedora, le gardien du ciel frissonna son hyper-intuition en éveil et se méfia de la réponse de l'arcobaleno. Ce dernier finit sa phrase par :

-Rokudo Mukuro.

-Je ne peux accepter cela, pourquoi l'alouette a le droit de s'asseoir à côté de mon Tsunayoshi ?

Ladite alouette tiqua légèrement sur les deux appellations mais ne dit rien.

-C'est tout simple, il m'a dit que s'il pouvait choisir sa place il oublierait toutes les promesses de combats que je lui ai faite.

Tous se turent, le grand Hibari Kyoya, fana des combats, laisserait échapper une grosse proie comme Reborn pour une place ? Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles et encore moins le decimo Vongola. Si on lui avait dit ça il aurait ri au nez de la personne (sauf si cette personne était Xanxus, Mukuro, la Varia ou Hibari or là c'était le cas). Il se serait presque cogné la tête contre le sol pour voir s'il n'inventait pas des choses. Étant déjà assis il ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque le préfet le rejoignit sur son côté gauche, sa droite étant déjà occupé par Voïvode.

Chacun prit donc place avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne d'un coup et que la même lumière rouge qu'à leur entrée ne s'allume au milieu de la pièce. Le brun fut étonné, on aurait dit un véritable feu de bois. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux... du moins pendant quelques secondes avant de hurler :

-MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA !

Effectivement, ce qu'il avait pris pour un vrai feu était en fait juste des morceaux de tissus de couleurs rouges, oranges ou jaunes accrochés à un ventilateur, la lumière étant une lampe de poche en bas du mécanisme. Une grosse goutte apparut derrière la tête de Tsuna. Il allait faire une remarque mais un regard noir venant du bébé l'en dissuada très vite. On put aussi entendre un petit rire venant de Tepez qui se prit un OVNI, objet vert non identifié**, sur la tête.

- Hum, après cette courte pause venons-en au sujet principal, on put tous les voir s'enfoncer un peu plus dans leur place. Comme vous le savez tous notre chère et tendre Dame-Tsuna a fait, pour une fois, une remarque pertinente qui ne peut être laissée dans l'ombre. C'est pour cela que je vais répondre à sa question qui est, si je me souviens bien : quels sont les personnes qui hantent cet endroit et leur histoire ? Un frisson passa.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-C'est à peu près la même chose, arrête de te faire du souci sur des choses aussi futiles.

-Non, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui !

-Alors c'était combien de personne sont enterrées en dessous de nous ?

-NON ! Et je ne veux même pas le savoir !

-Le secret de ce lieu ?

-NON ! C'était pourquoi les chiffres des chambres étaient aussi éloignés !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bah c'est la même chose

« NON ! » voulait hurler le futur boss mais se retint pour sa santé mentale.

-Bref, donc nous sommes ici réunis pour connaître le secret de vos chambres. Cette histoire commence comme toutes les histoires par un beau jour de soleil comme les autres. Une jeune fille pure et innocente surfait sur le net. Cette fille était gentille, appréciée de tous, elle n'était pas vraiment très belle mais pourtant elle avait un charisme qui faisait qu'une fois qu'on lui parlait on ne pouvait l'oublier. Cette jeune fille s'appelait (il y eut quelques secondes de silence où certains en profitaient pour ravaler leur salive) Reboyama.

-Hein, c'est encore l'un de tes déguisements !

Paf, un gêneur brun se fit assommer, mais pas assez pour perdre conscience il fallait quand même qu'il écoute la fin de l'histoire.

-Hum, donc elle s'appelait Reboyama. Comme toutes les personnes de son âge elle était très technologique, elle adorait l'ordinateur et ce que l'on nomme internet. Mais ce jour là il aurait mieux fallut qu'il y eut une panne de courant. Elle se regarda beaucoup de film mais une fois la nuit tombée elle s'en lassa. Elle décida d'aller regarder quelques blogs sur ses mangas préférés. Elle s'arrêta sur le nom d'un blog qui lui parut bien étrange, elle hésita longuement avant de cliquer, elle avait le pressentiment que sa vie changerait après cela. Elle cliqua quand même sur le lien, la curiosité étant trop forte, comme quoi c'est un vilain défaut ! Il lança un regard appuyé sur le decimo qui suait à grosse goutte se demandant ce qui allait arriver à cette pauvre fille. Elle cliqua donc...ET LA OOOOHHHHHHH... ils sursautèrent tous étant à fond dans l'histoire et ayant peur pour la fille. Tsuna quant à lui, sans même le remarquer, s'était attaché à la personne à sa gauche, qui l'avait bien calé à côté de lui profitant de la peur du petit pour fourrer sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune. Elle vit quelque chose qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublier...

Le boss osa bégayer :

-I-i-i-il l-lui est ar-arrivé q-quoi ?

-Il avait une image avec un panneau attention. Tous tombèrent s'attendant à tout sauf à cela.

-Reborn c'était quoi cette histoire ? De plus c'est quoi le rapport avec les chambres.

-Qui t'as dit que l'histoire était terminée ? Soit patient ! Le brun se repositionna de la même manière, collé à son voisin, instinctivement sans même se poser de question. Je disais avant d'être interrompu de nouveau qu'elle avait vu un panneau attention. Tous son corps lui disait, non, lui hurlait de faire demi-tour mais elle continua. Il y avait un petit texte en dessous de l'image, elle le lut…, cela disait « attention yaoi homophobe veuillez sortir », ne connaissant pas le terme de « yaoi » elle continua.

-Reborn, c'est quoi le yaoi ?

-j'ai dit soit patient Dame-Tsuna, s'en suivit un Léon transformé en pistolet et d'un Hiii avant que la tête de la cible se cache dans le cou d'une personne qui jubilait, intérieurement bien sûr. Je poursuis donc, elle continua pour savoir ce que signifiai ce nouveau mot. Plusieurs tags et autres messages étaient en premières pages, rien de passionnant mais tout changea à la deuxième page lorsqu'elle vit la première image. Cela donna un bon coup dans sa pureté et quelque chose en fond d'elle commençait à bouger. Elle se mit à lire les textes, c'étaient des histoires écrites par une personne. Elle se mit à lire cette fic et en redemanda plus, toujours plus. Elle apprit en même temps que yaoi était un genre de mangas où l'histoire tournait autour d'une relation entre personnages masculins. Et sachez qu'au bout d'un certain temps cette jeune fille pure devint une sadique et une psychopathe pure et dure. Elle s'est même mise dans l'idée d'écrire pour elle-même contaminer d'autres personnes et ainsi continuer à propager cette épidémie incurable. Et devinez sur quoi elle a décidé d'écrire.

Le seul apte encore à parler était Yamamoto :

-Ma, le premier manga qu'elle est lu ?

-Perdu c'était le dernier, et devinez lequel est-ce ?

Là tout le monde était en train de trembler, connaissant la réponse mais ne voulant pas y croire et espérant désespérément que ce n'était que leur côté pessimiste :

-Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn ! Et oui c'est sur VOUS qu'elle a décidé d'écrire.

On entendit des cris, tout le monde commençait à s'agiter se disant qu'il allait mourir, que ce n'était pas possible, Gokudera était sorti de sa torpeur était en train de prié pour une mort rapide et sans douleur. Ryohei, lui hurlait à l'extrême qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela Lambo pleurait à chaudes larmes et Mukuro lancé des « kufufu, quels enfants pour croire à une histoire pareille » mais oui Rokudo Mukuro moque-toi de cette fille et tu verras ce qui va se passer, la brume sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le dos avant de se mettre à douter.

-Ma, ma calmez vous si ça se trouve elle ne nous veut aucun mal.

Comme à son habitude, le gardien de la pluie était toujours aussi naïf.

-Yamamoto a raison...

Tout le monde relâcha la pression qui était montée. Le petit brun desserra légèrement sa prise sur son « protecteur » pendant quelques instants seulement.

-Du moins pour la plupart d'entre vous, ce qui n'est pas ton cas Tsuna.

Un long silence se fit entendre avant que quelqu'un se mette à pleurer. Ne se laissant pas perturber par le bruit le maudit continua son récit.

-Donc le rapport avec les chambres, c'est le nombre vous correspondant lorsque vous êtes en couple sous l'entière influence de ces êtres de la nuit assoiffés de yaoi. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne nuit.

Le cerveau du chef Vongola était en mode j'en-ai-marre-c'est-toujours-pour-ma-pomme. Il ne se rendit pas toute suite compte qu'on l'emmenait dans sa chambre et qu'on l'y laissai seul car oui sa bouée de sauvetage était intelligente, et oui il avait planifié de passer l'une de ses meilleures nuits ce soir. C'est donc lorsque le brun était seul qu'il sortit de sa torpeur et se rendit compte de ce qui l'entourait, c'est-à-dire personne. Après un bref coup à droite et à gauche il se glissa rapidement dans son lit essayant de compter les petits moutons pour s'endormir, mais les petits bruits qu'il entendait en dehors l'en empêchaient.

« 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994... C'est quoi ça, il y a des yeux rouges à la fenêtre...des yeux rouges... HIIIII ça bougent » il s'enfuit de sa chambre aussi vite que la poussière revient. Il ouvrit sa porte, puis une autre avant de se cacher sous la couverture collé à un corps chaud. D'ailleurs ledit corps chaud le prit dans ses bras. Le futur parrain regarda sur qui il avait pu tomber et plongea dans des yeux gris. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que ses lèvres furent capturées.

-Tu es en retard, Tsunayoshi et ne le laissant point répondre repartit à l'attaque, ses mains n'étant pas inactives.

-Hi-Hibari-san.

-Je vais te faire oublier cette histoire.

Oh que oui il allait oublier, il allait même pouvoir dormir comme un bébé après ça. Mais ça c'est ce que pensa la jeune fille qui avait perdu son innocence un peu trop tôt.

* * *

><p>*Vous moquez pas de lui je fais le même crie qu'en on me fait peur.<p>

*Excusez moi pour cette remarque mais vraiment pas drôle, on dit merci le prof de sport pour ça (dans les notations de volley il a mis OVNI : objet volant non-intercepté, je vous assure ça marque)

**Reboyama** : Voilà le résultat.

**Tsuna** : Promet moi de ne plus jamais écrire alors que tu es malade!

**Reboyama** : Et encore tu n'as rien vu je n'étais pas encore guéris dans le suivant et on va dire qu'avec ce que j'ai écris ça ne m'a pas aidé.

**Tsuna** : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur.

**Reboyama** : Mais non ne t'inquiète pas j'ai encore besoin de toi. Et Hibari tu vas être content *gros sourire*

**Hibari** : Mmm.

**Gokudera** : Et l'auteur on sert un peu à rien!

**Reboyama** : Ne t'inquiètes pas ton heure viendra. Review please je suis en manque! Et Eysetadeysta si tu lit ça je te remercie fortement pour ton soutien :D.


	6. Une nouvelle routine ou pas

Voilà la suite à temps et si cette fic ne vous plaît pas dite le moi dans une review genre "purée c'est quoi cette nullité, va te cacher". Ne vous inquiéter pas je ne me vexerais pas. Je vous dit ça parce que j'ai eu zéro (je crois que c'est un record) review pour le dernier chapitre et je n'ai pas envi de marquer vos âmes pur (ou pas) d'une mauvaise impression XD Je préfère être critiquer comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer "c'est en tombant que l'on devient plus fort"!

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie tous fyekawai pour sa correction! Si moi si c'était horrible tu m'arrêterais?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle routine... ou pas.<strong>

_Oh que oui il allait oublier, il allait même pouvoir dormir comme un bébé après ça. Mais ça c'est ce que pensa la jeune fille qui avait perdu son innocence un peu trop tôt._

« Je vais te faire oublier » c'est ce qu'avait dit Hibari avant de foncer sur les lèvres tellement tentantes du petit être sous lui. Tsuna, tout d'abord surpris, finit par fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter du baiser, rien ne pouvait empêcher le préfet de faire ce qu'il voulait, ça le boss l'avait bien compris. Il n'avait qu'à patienter et le gardien du nuage partirai comme à son habitude.

Ce que ne savait pas l'herbivore c'est que le carnivore attendait la bonne opportunité pour le manger.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son aîné dans sa bouche et des mains qui se mirent à le caresser. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement étouffé dans la bouche de son amant, son amant ? Mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était coucher avec lui et rien d'autre. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, le plus jeune sentit son cœur se serrer et des larmes se mirent à perler.

Kyoya, voyant cela arrêta de jouer avec la langue de son compagnon pour venir lécher les quelques gouttes qui avaient coulé avant de planter son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé, ne sachant même pas pourquoi son rythme cardiaque se mettait à s'affoler. Le chef du comité de discipline se pencha sur l'oreille du possesseur de l'anneau du ciel avant de murmurer :

-Tu es à moi.

Et le peu de raison qu'il avait encore gardée partit. C'est lui qui, cette fois, fit le premier pas pour le baiser, s'en suivit une bataille entre les langues, très vite gagnée par le plus expérimenté. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau pour reprendre leur souffle et retirer ce qui semblait déranger Hibari : les vêtements. Une fois nu, il se mit à faire de petits baisés dans le cou puis descendit plus bas laissant des petites marques sur son passage. Atteignant ainsi les petits boutons de chairs qu'il se mit, avec grand plaisir, à torturer : les léchant, les mordants, faisant tourner l'autre dans sa main.

Notre pauvre héros en avait la tête qui tournait et ne pouvait se retenir de lâcher des longs gémissements, au plus grand plaisir du geôlier. Ce dernier finit enfin par atteindre la verge bien dressée et, ne se faisant pas prier, le prit directement en bouche. Tsuna eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant la chaleur sur son sexe avant de gémir le nom de son amant :

-H-hibari...san... p-plus vite...

Le chef du comité de discipline obéit à l'ordre donné et accéléra le mouvement. Notre petit brun finit par voir des petites étoiles et se déversa dans sa bouche. Le carnivore avala le tout d'un trait avant de revenir embrasser son amant lui faisant ainsi goûter à sa propre semence. Lors du baiser, il introduisit un doigt, sentant le plus petit légèrement se crisper. Après quelques instants, il introduisit un deuxième doigt.

Celui-ci Tsuna le sentit passer mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas couper l'élan de son homme. Ce dernier fit des va-et-vient et des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer au mieux de sa venue. Au bout du troisième doigt, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur alors que les organes bougeaient en lui, mais ces gémissements se transformèrent très rapidement en gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il les sentit atteindre un point en lui.

-Ah ah... Hibari-san... encore!

Le carnivore réitéra le mouvement à la demande de la tête brune. Mais ne pouvant plus se retenir retira ses doigts de l'antre avant d'y positionner son membre tendu. Le boss, qui fut d'abord frustré de ne plus sentir cette sensation, ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant la douleur s'immiscer dans le bas de son dos.

Le nuage attendit quelques instants avant de commencer des lents va-et-vient. Lorsque les gémissements recommencèrent à remplir la pièce, le plus âgé ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il commença à donner des coups de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus forts essayant de toucher le point culminant où la personne sous lui crierait le plus fort.

Tsuna, lui, ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, il en voulait plus, qu'il s'enfonce en lui beaucoup plus.

Se sentant au bord de la jouissance, Hibari fit asseoir son boss sur lui et l'enlaça. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement se quittant juste pour reprendre leur souffle. Le parrain, encore une fois, vit les étoiles avant de venir sur leurs torses. Le carnivore sentant la chair se resserrer sur son sexe se déversa à l'intérieur de l'herbivore.

À bout de souffle, ils se reposèrent un petit peu avant que le brun vienne se coller au préfet qui l'enlaça. Son plan avait plutôt bien marché, même s'il savait qu'il avait eu une aide extérieure, il était fier de lui, maintenant il pourrait prendre _son _herbivore quand il le voudrait. Après tout, il était venu uniquement pour son amant et rien d'autre. Il avait même supporté ce groupe d'herbivore, il lui devrait au moins ça, au pire il en parlerait au bébé. C'est sur ces pensées aussi pures que moi que le terrifiant chef du comité de discipline se laissa aller au pays des petits Tsuna.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le public était fier d'eux.

-Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

-Ouai, mais ça n'a pas été tout simple de les mettre ensemble, ce stupide Dame-Tsuna est super fort pour ignorer ce qui le dérange ou de faire genre il n'a rien vu.

-On ne peut pas lui en vouloir il a été entraîné dans le monde de la mafia malgré sa volonté, mais c'est fou comment ils se ressemblent.

Un sourire apparut sur l'un des protagonistes :

-C'est la dixième génération, celle qui remettra les Vongola sur le droit chemin, sinon tes yeux rouges étaient une magnifique idée.

-Je vous remercie, mais ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de votre gargouille, tout le mérite vous revient.

-C'est vrai, alors comme ça la légende est vraie, tu devrais faire attention son hyper-intuition est aussi redoutable que celle du primo et maintenant qu'il connaît le chemin de ta chambre.

-Je ne compte pas lui cacher, je lui montrerais le tableau.

-Mais pas maintenant, nous devons nous amuser d'abord.

C'est donc sur ce complot que finit cette première journée pleine d'émotion et qui promettait mille et une souffrances pour notre héros préféré qui dormait comme un bébé.

La semaine passa sans éléments notoires importants... ou pas. Alors faisons un bref résumé :

Le lendemain, lorsque le brun se réveilla il se demanda quelle était cette chaleur si confortable qu'il ressentait et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le préfet dormir à ses côtés en tenue de naissance. Bref c'est d'un « HIIIII » très masculin qui réveilla la petite maison et qui rameuta presque tout le monde dans la chambre 18. Et de bon matin on put entendre des « L'INNOCENCE DE JUDAÏME ! Hibari enfoiré ! », des « ça ce n'est pas drôle du tout », des « C'est EXTRÊME ! HIBARI T'ES EXTRÊME POUR AVOIR REUSSI À METTRE SAWADA DANS TON LIT », et paf le Ryohei (il se fit assommer par toutes les personnes présentes) et des « kufufu, ça tu vas me le payer alouette » s'en suivit des combats qui se sont arrêtés par l'arriver de Tepez. Bref une matinée normale dans la vie de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le lendemain du lendemain, Tsuna essaya d'esquiver son gardien du nuage du mieux qu'il put. Ses efforts furent vains : il avait réussi à se faire attraper lorsqu'il était allé aux toilettes, en se perdant dans le jardin et même dans le placard à ballais (il avait passé des moments très... chauds). Il n'esquiva pas uniquement son gardien du nuage mais aussi celui de la brume qui, je cite « kufufufu maintenant que tu n'es plus vierge tu ne peux plus rechigner à coucher avec moi », non mais c'est quoi cette logique de m**** se dit le petit brun qui était à bout de souffle entre les sports de chambres avec Hibari et les courses poursuites de Mukuro. Reborn lui s'amusait bien et d'ailleurs le boss Vongola avait amélioré sa rapidité et son endurance.

Le lendemain du lendemain du lendemain : il avait décidé de faire une balade dans les bois avec Yamamoton, Gokudera et Ryohei, mais ce dernier ayant voulu faire un footing dans l'air frais de la forêt se mit à courir. Tout le monde lui courut après, sauf que n'étant pas un sportif le possesseur de l'anneau du ciel finit par se perdre. Il y resta à errer toute la journée ayant peur du moindre bruit que produisait le moindre coup de vent sur une branche. Son super-chéri-chaud-lapin-amant finit par le retrouver et le réchauffa à sa manière.

Le lendemain... bref le jour d'après Reborn avait proposé un jeu de cartes mais avec des règles spéciales : celui qui perd retire l'une de ses fringues et celui qui se retrouve nu finira au milieu de la forêt sans vêtements bien sûr. Devinez qui a perdu, et oui c'est Dame-Tsuna qui se retrouva à passer la nuit dehors. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul.

Les jours d'après furent aussi mouvementé mais aucun signe de paranormal et Tsuna était tellement crevé que dès qu'il touchait un matelas il s'en allait pour le pays des songes. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent tous à nouveau au bain. Comme à leur habitude il y eut des disputes des batailles et autres mais notre brun commençait à s'y habituer et décida de bien profiter du bonheur que lui procurait l'eau chaude sur son corps. Après de longues minutes il finit par faire le constat de ses vacances, elles n'étaient pas si mauvaises que ça, après tout la journée il la passait avec ses deux meilleurs amis et son « grand-frère » tandis que le soir il était avec son amant. De plus ce dernier lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il le surveillait (il avait réussi à le retrouver au milieu de la forêt), il se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre maintenant qu'il avait le plus fort de ses gardiens comme garde du corps personnel, même de cette gargouille.

Il sentit un sourire venir fleurir sur son visage mais très vite un frisson vint le faire déchanter. Il commença à regarder partout d'où venait cette mauvaise impression mais rien d'inhabituel. Il entra dans la chambre avec Hibari comme à son habitude après la douche et un autre frisson le pris. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle de bain les frissons étaient quasi permanents ce que remarqua le gardien du nuage.

-Tsunayoshi as-tu froid ?

Le brun fut surpris de la question mais répondit négativement, s'il répondait oui il connaissait les conséquences. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kyoya était si... chaud, pour lui c'était la glace incarnée mais il venait de lui prouver le contraire.

Quant au nuage il cogitait dans sa tête. Son herbivore n'avait pas froid donc pourquoi frissonnait-il tout seul ? Du désir, non cela l'étonnerait il avait tenu un rythme soutenu pour une personne qui vient de perdre sa virginité, il était impossible qu'il soit en manque. Il se mit à réfléchir profondément sur son lit pendant que le boss se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser son gardien. Ce dernier finit par avoir une illumination en se rappelant ce qu'avait dit le bébé un jour l'hyper-intuition ! Cela signifiait qu'il y avait un danger qui flânait autour du decimo. Il fronça les sourcils, il était au milieu de sa famille et celle du neuvième alors que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Il décida de garder un œil sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

-Euh, Hibari-san

-Nnnn !

-J-je suis désolé K-Kyoya.

Le plus jeune après ces quelques jours avait développé un dictionnaire spécial gardien du nuage Vongola, à vrai dire son instinct de survie l'avait développé, il ne fallait pas énerver le chef du comité de discipline sans s'attendre à être mordu à mort ou mourir de fatigue.

-Je vais descendre avec les autres en attendant le dîner.

-Je viens avec toi.

L'herbivore fut étonné de l'initiative de l'accro des règles, après tout il détestait les rassemblements et encore plus sa famiglia, mais il ne dit rien, après tout il avait ses raisons et il lui faisait confiance donc il ne s'en formalisa pas longtemps.

Ils allèrent donc dans la salle rouge et ils se mirent à essayer de faire un château de cartes qui ne monta pas très haut au vu des caractères des constructeurs, Hibari, lui, resta dans un coin observant le moindre danger potentiel. Après cela ils allèrent tous dîner et en profitèrent grandement cette fois-ci. Tepez avait fait une surprise et avait fait un dîner spécial occidental, ils se régalèrent tous.

Ils allèrent ensuite tous se coucher après le bon repas. A vrai dire ils auraient aimé passer encore un moment ensemble mais Reborn avait proposé une histoire d'horreur et tout d'un coup tout le monde se sentit fatigué. Tsuna alla donc s'endormir dans les bras de son amant au chaud et bien protégé. Mais au milieu de la nuit il se réveilla en sueur et en panique.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tsunayoshi ?

-Ah, euh rien désolé de t'avoir réveillé c'est juste une envie pressante, je vais aux toilettes et je reviens tout de suite.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre accompagné de son fidèle garde du corps. Au final, le brun se dit que ça n'était pas plus mal que Kyoya soit venu parce que les couloirs pendant la journée ça passe mais dans le noir c'était tout autre chose. Tout était sombre et on ne voyait presque rien, le plancher grinçait et on entendait le vent claquer contre les fenêtres, le boss se demanda comment il faisait pour dormir avec tous ses bruits, de plus son hyper-intuition qui lui disait de faire demi-tour n'arrangeait rien. Il se cala contre son amant qui connaissant sa peur presque maladive le prit par la taille comme pour le réconforter. Alala, les herbivores avaient peur de tout.

Une fois la pièce voulue trouvée, le brun hésita un moment avant d'entrer, du moins jusqu'à ce que le carnivore lui dise :

-Si tu veux je peux entrer avec toi.

Tout ça dit d'un sourire moqueur, le brun rougit et alla s'enfermer laissant derrière lui un chef du comité de discipline totalement paumé, il avait un très très mauvais pressentiment mais il n'allait tout de même pas aller le surveiller pendant qu'il faisait ses besoins. Il lutta donc contre ses envies de défoncer la porte mais le grand Hibari Kyoya, terreur de Namimori, n'était vraiment pas du matin (ou du soir dans ce cas) donc ses fonctions neuronales n'étaient pas toutes en fonction et il s'endormit légèrement en attendant que sa petite chose sorte.

Pourtant il aurait dû écouter son instinct et défoncer la porte car le petit brun l'avait à peine verrouillé qu'une chose l'attrapa lui fermant la bouche pour ne laisser sortir aucun son. Il était terrifié et ne bougea pas d'un pouce même quand une autre chose non identifiée apparut devant lui... UN FANTÔME ! Hurla mentalement le brun qui faillit s'évanouir si la chose qui le tenait ne lui avait pas foutu une gifle monumentale.

-voooiii regarde-moi ça et ça se dit décimo.

-Maaa laisse le donc tranquille, il est encore jeune

-Pff c'est qu'un déchet.

-Il risque de nous faire perdre de l'argent.

-Chef dites le moi et je le tue.

-Ushishishi le prince ne s'abaissera pas à tuer les rats.

-Je crois que vous lui faites tous peur, pas étonnant vu vos têtes. Aïe Bel-sempaï vos couteaux font mal.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c-c-c-c-c'était les fantômes de la Varia. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'aurait fait Gokudera : il joignit ses mains ferma les yeux et dit :

-Paix à vos âmes.

Il y eut un blanc avant qu'un chuchotement plutôt fort ne se fasse entendre.

-Je vais le découper ce gamin, fit le fantôme de Squalo.

-Maaaa, calme toi, fit celui de Lussuria en voilà un que Tsuna aurait aimé ne pas voir même mort.

-Uishishi le rat est idiot.

Là, il fallait le dire il était totalement perdu. Lorsqu'on peut voir à travers quelqu'un et qu'en plus ce dernier lévite au-dessus du sol c'est qu'il est mort.

-Voooiii je vais te l'expliquer puisque tu es stupide nous ne sommes pas des fantômes mais des fées.

Les pensées du brun s'égarèrent encore plus, une fée Xanxus ? Les fées n'étaient pas censées être petites avec des ailles ?

-Voooiii, je vais le découper ce gamin c'est sûr !

-Maaa, calme toi je t'ai dit. Tu vois on est allé dans tes souvenirs pour prendre l'apparence de certains d'entre eux pour que tu n'es pas peur de nous pour qu'on puisse t'attraper plus facilement, maaa bien sûr on a pris les plus séduisants !

-N'empêche tu es un véritable idiot. Fit Fran.

Devenait-on fou à notre mort ?

-Pff, déchet.

-Yare yare je vais te le dire puisque c'est gratuit, on a eu un petit problème c'est que les caractères de ces personnes on détint sur nous.

-E-e-euh e-e-et pourquoi vouliez-vous me capturer ?

Enfin les informations commençaient à monter au cerveau, le problème étant que lorsque quelque chose était beaucoup trop terrifiant, Tsuna avait une sorte de système d'auto-défense qui retarde les informations en espérant que ces dernières disparaissent avant le traitement au cerveau.

Tous sans aucune exception se mirent à sourire mystérieusement. Là il se dit qu'il allait bien morfler, et il était loin de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver.

* * *

><p>Reboyama: Je déprime.<p>

Hibari: Maintenant que j'ai eu mon lemon tu peux mourir.

Reboyama: T^T

Tsuna ne meurt pas maintenant!

Reboyama: Au moins un qui m'aime *enlace Tsuna*

Tsuna: Meurt après m'avoir délivré des fées!

Reboyam: Tu vas souffrir.

Tsuna: NNOOOOONNNNN. Des reviews et sauver moi la vie!


	7. Les fées Varia

Bah au moins comme ça je sais que vous aimez et maintenant ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review mais c'est vrai que 0 review ça choque! 0 ça m'étais jamais arrivé (sauf en orthographes je l'avoue XD)

Bref mercii pour tout et j'espère que vous continuez à apprécier!

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : Yaho un grand banzaï pour fyekawai.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Les fées Varia<strong>

_Tous, sans aucune exception, se mirent à sourire mystérieusement. Là il se dit qu'il allait bien morfler, il était loin de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver._

-Tu vois mon choux, ça fait des années qu'on n'a vu personne et là tout d'un coup sept beaux gosses arrivent, bah tu vois mon petit lapin on va tous les dévorer, expliqua la fée Lussuria en se léchant les babines et en gigotant ce qui rendait la scène encore plus difficile à voir.

-HIIIII ! Nous dévorer ? En quel sens ?

Avec les gesticulations de la fée, Tsuna se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un petit sous-entendu. Après tout, pour sa propre santé, il avait développé un sens du sous-entendu exceptionnel avec Hibari, Mukuro et Reborn (ce dernier lui avait fait un entraînement spécial au cas où d'autres boss utilisent cette technique). Ce fut au tour de la fée Bel de sourire :

-Ushishi à ce que je vois le rat n'est pas aussi stupide, en regardant de plus près tu es super mignon tu remontes au niveau de princesse. Dites je peux me le faire ?

« Passer de rat à princesse je me demande si c'est mieux ? » pensa le brun avant de tilter sur la deuxième phrase, donc il avait bel et bien raison.

-Déchet ne touche pas au dessert.

En plus il était le dessert, « Hiba... euh je voulais dire Kyoya vient me sauver ». Kyoya ? Mais oui ce dernier avait l'ouï très fine il suffisait qu'il fasse un peu de raffut pour qu'il rapplique. Il allait se mettre à crier mais il eut à peine le temps de dire « Kyo » qu'on lui referma la bouche. Tous le fusillèrent du regard lorsque des coups et une voix furent entendus à la porte.

-Tsunayoshi tout va bien ?

Une lueur d'espoir naquit au fond des yeux de l'otage mais disparut très vite lorsque la fée Xanxus prit la même voix que lui et répondit à sa place.

-E-euh oui désolé.

La fée se transforma en un Tsuna parfait et sortit de la pièce en faisant bien attention à refermer derrière lui.

Le faux Tsuna lui sourit timidement avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, le carnivore à moitié endormi le prit par la taille avant d'aller se coucher.

Les fées restantes se mirent à rire et dirent au vrai boss.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Le lendemain, la fée transformée se réveilla avant Hibari et l'observa en train de dormir, il n'y avait rien à dire c'était le plus beau et il l'avait bien choisi. Il avait la classe et le charisme d'un chef, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il était, et il savait diriger d'une main de fer. Ce foutu déchet avait tout pour plaire.

L'endormi se réveilla doucement avant de fixer celui qui était dans son lit. Ce dernier fit un sourire timide avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, doucement, il se plia en deux alors que le plus âgé avait fermé les yeux. Xanxus se rapprocha de ses lèvres, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage.

Échec et mat déchet, les chefs doivent être avec les chefs mais ne t'inquiète pas ton tour viendra.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre 69 une surprise de taille attendait Mukuro dans son propre lit. Il était endormi tellement profondément rêvant du petit Tsuna soumis qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son lit. Disons plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de son rêve où trois Tsuna prenaient soin de lui : un lui faisait du vent avec une feuille d'un arbre, un autre le protégeait des rayons de soleils avec un parapluie et le dernier lui faisait manger des raisins, tout ça sur un transat sur une plage bien bleue et déserte.<p>

Mais peu après il se réveilla quand même à cause de la présence dérangeante. Prêt à trucider la personne à côté de lui, ses envies de meurtres disparurent, mais il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, en reconnaissant l'odeur de l'intrus. Il sourit, gardant toujours les yeux fermaient avant de dire :

-Kufufu, alors Tsunayoshi-kun cette alouette est-elle si mauvaise au lit kufufu tu as bien raison de venir voir un professionnel.

Après ces quelques mots la fée pensa « Bah le maître est toujours aussi provocant je plaindrais presque cette alouette », et oui c'était la fée Fran qui avait pris le gardien de la brume. À vrai dire il avait été tout de suite attiré par son maître, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un Rokudo en mode professeur « C'était assez amusant zut ce fichu caractère » pensa la grenouille, effectivement le caractère du membre de la Varia commençait à devenir trop important il devait vite en finir et reprendre son apparence normale avant qu'il devienne réellement la grenouille.

C'est d'un pas hésitant, essayant du mieux qu'il put d'imiter Dame-Tsuna, il se baissa pour déposait un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de la brume avant de se retirer. D'ailleurs la fée se demanda, comment pouvait-il être si nul, franchement c'était le prochain boss de l'une des plus puissantes familles mafieuses ! Ca risquait d'être vraiment très amusant et il devait absolument être présent pour critiquer le boss, mais il devait aussi assurer ses arrières avec des illusions plus puissantes, surtout s'il voulait faire des blagues au gardien de la brume. Ce dernier toujours sans ouvrir les yeux attrapa l'arrière du crâne du brun pour le plaquer plus violemment sur ses lèvres. Le membre de la Varia ne se laissa pour autant défaire et ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer l'intrus.

Une joute commença et les gémissements du faux Tsuna commencèrent à s'élever dans la chambre et Fran décida de chevaucher son aîné. Il sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses fesses. Très fier de son influence et confiant, il approfondit encore le baiser avant de se séparer. La fée était vraiment contente, en dessous de lui se trouvait la personne la plus sexy du groupe selon lui avec les lèvres rougies et gonflées preuve de leur baiser. Il allait recommencer quand Mukuro ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Kufufufu c'est un rêve.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de Lambo, la vache dormait tranquillement, c'était le seul moment où il n'avait pas peur, mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Un œil après l'autre avant de hurler mentalement n'ayant plus la force suffisante de hurler face à l'horreur qui était devant lui « U-U-U-UN FANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME » puis il retomba dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

La fée attentait patiemment que sa victime se réveille, il avait eu le gamin du groupe, pfff tout ça parce que les autres avaient pris les autres avant lui. Il les tuerait tous comme ça son boss chéri le verra d'une autre manière et ils pourront même finir au lit avec un peu de chance, mais pour l'instant il devait s'occuper de cette stupide vache qui mettait du temps à se réveiller. Il reprit son apparence de Levi et se plaça devant le visage du tueur. Non il n'était pas pédophile mais s'il lui faisait un peu peur il sortirait le fameux bazooka des dix ans et celui adulte était beaucoup plus intéressant et, s'il avait de la chance, celui des dix ans rentrerait dans le bazooka et alors se serai celui dans vingt ans, alors là mmmm, quel délice. C'est donc lorsqu'il réfléchissait à une manière de faire peur à la foudre que ce dernier se réveilla avec la face de Levi en zoom en train de penser à sa victoire future (donc il avait une tête d'imbécile), il s'évanouit plus vite qu'il ne s'était réveillé.

Levi attendait toujours que sa proie se réveille en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire au bovin.

* * *

><p>Gokuder se réveilla et quelle surprise il eut en voyant son très cher boss à côté de lui dans son lit, il s'inquiéta tout de suite :<p>

-Judaïme ! Vous allez bien ? Cet enfoiré vous-a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Je vais aller l'exploser !

-N-N-Non G-Gokudera-kun, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'avais envie de te voir.

-M-Me voir ? Surpris, il ouvrit grand les yeux ainsi que la bouche.

Dans son antre intérieur la fée était en train de rire : « Uishishishi les paysans sont si bêtes s'il se souvenait bien, le rôle du gardien de la tempête était de balayer les ennemis et les ennuis qui planent sur la famille et sur son boss, toujours au centre de la bataille comme la tempête qui ne se repose jamais, voyons voir si cela s'applique à tout ushishi ».

Il se pencha un petit peu pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du gardien, mais à peine l'eut-il effleuré que ces dernières s'échappèrent. Belphégor regarda son vis-à-vis qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce, à genoux en train de hurlait :

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

C'était un véritable idiot ! Comment pouvait-il croire que c'était de sa faute alors que ça se voyait que c'était lui qui s'était rapproché. Le faux Tsuna se rapprocha de Gokudera, qui avait toujours la tête qui touchait le sol, lui fit un sourire tendre comme le faisait habituellement la princesse avant d'ajouter.

-Non ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

-P-P-Pourquoi ?

Tss, voilà qu'il devait trouver une excuse, ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas écarter les jambes lorsque son « judaïme » lui demandait, sinon à quoi sert un bras droit vous n'avez qu'à regarder les vrais Xanxus et Squalo, « ushishishi, Squalo devient un poisson fumé après shishi »

-Parce que j'en ai envie, n'ai-je pas le droit ?

Il pencha sa tête à droite et imita un air innocent, c'était plutôt facile avec ce corps se dit le blond. Hayato ne répondit rien et laissa la fée se rapprocher de sa bouche.

Bingo ! pensa Bel et le prochain c'est la princesse.

* * *

><p>Chrome était tranquillement en train de dormir lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans sa chambre, elle décida d'ouvrir son seul œil, gardant l'autre fermé vu qu'elle n'avait pas son cache œil. Elle fut surprise de voir son boss dans sa chambre, ces derniers temps il était rare de pouvoir le voir sans le garçon nuage derrière lui, encore plus hier comme si quelque chose planait dans l'air.<p>

-ça ne va pas Boss ?

Tsuna était l'une des rares personnes avec qui elle se sentait à l'aise, c'était peut-être dut au fait que Mukuro prenait son corps pour essayer de le séduire, même si elle ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup. Le faux decimo fit un sourire avant de répondre.

-Non tout va bien Chrome, merci de t'inquiéter.

Mamon pensa qu'il avait bien choisi son personnage de substitution puisque la jeune fille était trop timide pour parler aux autres garçons mis à part Mukuro, mais ce dernier avait montré à tous son penchant pour le judaïme donc elle l'aurait démasqué rapidement sachant que c'est une illusionniste. « Et tout ça gratuitement ». Lors de leur combat, la gardienne l'avait légèrement intrigué, cette être faible et fragile voulait faire partie de la mafia et encore plus : devenir la gardienne du futur parrain Vongola. Tout comme ce Sawada il faudrait lui régler son compte avant qu'elle n'hérite de la succession sinon il risquait de perdre beaucoup d'argent. « Zut ! Je me mets à penser comme ce foutu illusionniste », il devait vite finir sa besogne et enlever cette enveloppe.

Viper se rapprocha doucement de la jeune fille avant de l'enlacer délicatement. La pauvre brume ne comprit plus rien, pourquoi son boss l'enlaçait-elle ? Si le nuage voyait ça il en serait furieux.

-Euh... Boss ?

-Chrome écoute-moi bien j'ai besoin de toi. Et avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit la fée l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Chrome ne comprit rien du tout, pourquoi son boss l'embrasait-il ? Elle n'était pas très douée pour ce genre de relation, mais elle savait que la seule personne que son boss enlaçait sans réticences et sans que ça ne créé une bataille était Kyoya. Mais là, il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle donc elle était censé rester, non ?

* * *

><p>La fée Lussuria, quand à lui, n'a pas eu la chance de trouver l'homme qu'il voulait endormit et de profiter du réveil de son homme. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre elle était vide, il décida donc d'enlever sa transformation, maa ce corps était chou mais il préférait le tripoter que l'avoir, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fera avec plaisir tout à l'heure. Il devra probablement prendre les restes du passage de son boss mais cela devrait suffire, surtout après ce qu'il va faire maintenant avec les beaux biceps du gardien du soleil. D'ailleurs il devrait rencontrer ce Lussuria il était vraiment formidable et avait des goûts fantastiques !<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes la porte vola en éclat et on put entendre :

-Ah ! Rien ne vaut un footing dans les bois dès le réveil, puis il regarda la personne en face de lui.

… Un long silence s'installa... On entendait la poussière voler... Les mouches retenaient leur souffle... bref, après un long moment Ryohei se décida à se frotter les yeux.

Le membre de la Varia qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se transformer le fit pendant que l'autre se frottait les yeux. Une fois qu'il les ouvrit il se mit à rire :

-EXTRÊME Sawada pendant une seconde j'ai cru que tu étais ce membre extrêmement bizarre de la Varia.

Le faux Tsuna se mit à gigoter bizarrement, je dirais plutôt à se dandiner ce qui effraya un peu le grand frère.

-Maa je ne suis pas bizarre ! Non, je veux dire Lussuria est quelqu'un de très beau.

-Mah, si tu le dis.

-Bien sûr que je le dis !

Et il prit une pose qui disait qu'il boudait, c'est-à-dire il se mit dos au gardien du soleil, sortit son derrière et gonfla les joues. Ce qui aurait parut peu ragoutant sur la vraie apparence de la fée fut très mignon sur le corps de Tsuna, du moins c'est ce que pensa Sasagawa.

-Je suis extrêmement désolé Sawada !

-Hum, si tu veux te faire pardonner viens ici.

Et il se jeta sur le gardien du soleil sans le moindre scrupule et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce dernier fut surpris par le geste mais se reprit rapidement et donna un petit jab pour ne pas trop blesser son ami avant de s'enfuir. Mais la Mama Varia n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et le poursuivit.

-Sawada, qu'est-ce qui se passe tu es extrêment bizarre aujourd'hui !

-Maaa, Ryo-chan attend moi !

Le gardien du soleil redoubla sa course en entendant ces mots, c'était un réflexe du aux multiples rencontres avec la Varia.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto s'était réveillé tôt ce matin et avait pensé à son ami et futur boss. Et dire qu'au début il était collé à lui et maintenant le voilà collé à Hibari. Il sourit tout seul, n'empêche si on lui avait dit que le chef du comité de discipline sortirait avec Tsuna un jour il lui aurait rit au nez et sans aucune délicatesse. Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il appelle l'amour ? Tu sais cette chose qui fait « pfuuu » et « bafuuu » et que personne ne comprend. Ma, il était content pour son ami et comme ça il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui vu qu'il aurait le meilleur garde du corps au monde.<p>

Plongé dans ses pensés il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir mais il sentit un poids sur son lit, il leva les yeux et se retrouva face à deux billes caramels. Il lui sourit comme à son habitude, mais il s'inquiéta un peu.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai toqué et personne ne répondait, donc je suis entré.

-Yo Tsuna. Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées, ça va ?

Squalo n'était pas bête, loin de la et voilà pourquoi la fée l'avait choisi. Toutes les fées savent que quand elles se déguisaient tant que ce qu'elles voulaient accomplir ne l'est pas, elles garderont la forme transformée. Voilà pourquoi il avait choisi Squalo. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur les yeux du châtain et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Là, le gardien de la pluie était totalement perdu, la seule chose qu'il ait pu faire c'était de prendre dans ses bras le plus petit et de lui caresser le dos pour le réconfortant.

« Vooiii, bingo je savais que ça marcherait, il faut juste que j'y aille doucement et c'est dans la poche ».

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Tsuna ?

-C-c'est Hibari, il-il... et il recommença à pleurer.

Yamamoto était perdu, rien qu'hier soir il filait le grand amour avec le gardien du nuage et aujourd'hui il le retrouvait en pleurs, c'était impossible et même si le carnivore blessait le decimo le bébé ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Mais la Hibari n'était pas là, or depuis peu il ne quittait plus le boss d'une semelle. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Voyant cela le requin en profita pour poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du sportif puis détourna le regard en rougissant lorsque celui-ci se mit à le fixer. Finalement la fée ferma les yeux et se rapprocha pour embrasser la pluie.

Il était sûr il avait gagné, dommage gamin tu as perdu tous tes gardiens, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce sera bientôt ton tour pensa ce dernier.

* * *

><p><strong>Reboyama<strong> : Yaho des fées Varia je me suis tapé une barre avec sa et on dit merci à mon camarade de classe qui m'a donné l'idée des fées.

**Squalo**: VOOOIIIIIII! Il t'a donné l'idée des fées alors pourquoi tu nous as incrusté!

**Reboyama** : Parce que je vous aime bien et je voulais vous faire intervenir dans cette fic *grand sourire*

**Xanxu**: Déchet.

**Reboyama**: Mercii!*vois les pistolets de Xanxus pointé vers elle* Review pleaseeeeee.


	8. Relation forte

Désolé du retard toute mes excuse, je sais j'ai un moi et demi de retard mais j'ai une bonne raison et même une excellente! J'ai eut ma semaine de bac blanc et donc j'ai fais révision à fond après pendant la première semaine de vacance j'étais lessive plus un neurone en marche et après j'étais plus chez et j'avais même pas un papier pour écrire d'où ma publication de maintenant ^^.

Là je vous ai tous attendri X) et heureusement que je dis pas que je viens de remarquer que j'avais des chapitres en avance déjà corrigé.

**~~Bref bonne lecture et ne me tuer pas ^^~~**

**Réponse au review anonyme ^^**

**Haha 8D : **Mercii et lit la suite et tu verra ^^

**karin :** XD désolé j'ai laissé débordé mon côté sadique mais ne t'inquiète pas... ou si un peu quand même. Et ne m'abime pas Xanxus j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite. Je l'espère aussi pour lui et merci de ta review =3

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie tous fyekawai pour sa correction! Elle fait un travail merveilleux et rapide ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Relation forte<strong>

_Il était sûr d'avoir gagné, dommage gamin tu as perdu tous tes gardiens, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce sera bientôt ton tour pensa ce dernier._

Tsuna avait peur, avant de partir les fées l'avaient transporté dans un endroit sombre et humide. Il ne savait pas où il était et encore moins le trajet qu'il avait pris, s'étant évanoui en voyant les regards remplient de désir que lui envoyaient les membres de la Varia. Bon, si on faisait le point pensa le petit brun, alors il était dans une pièce sans fenêtre, avec juste une sorte de veilleuse comme lumière, pas de fenêtre et avec pour unique sortie une porte en bois qui avait l'air d'avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Il n'y avait rien à part les chaînes qui partaient de ses poignées, de ses pieds et de son cou. Une chaîne aurait pu suffire, c'est pas comme s'il était hulk non plus.

Il souffla un bon coup, cette fois-ci il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Dans toutes les batailles où il avait été forcé de participer il avait toujours eut un moyen de combattre, que se soit ses gants, ses pilules, Reborn ou ses amis... Il souffla encore une fois, ses amis, il espérait vraiment que rien de grave ne leur soit arrivés. Après un court instant où il ne voulait pas y penser, la question finit quand même par remonter « Est-ce que Kyoya m'a reconnu ? », si oui ce serait le bonheur mais une image horrible s'installa devant ses yeux, et malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas la voir, elle se remettait en place. Il voyait Hibari avec quelqu'un d'autre, en train de l'embrasser, le caresser... des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses yeux et dans un murmure, il dit :

-Hibari-san, quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît venait m'aider.

* * *

><p>Xanxus se dit qu'il allait enfin l'avoir, une fois qu'il aurait posé ses lèvres sur son futur amant, tout cela serait terminé. Il continua de se baisser, il était seulement à quelques centimètres du visage du chef du comité de discipline lorsqu'une douleur vive le pris sur sa joue droite et sans trop savoir comment il se retrouva encastré au mur se situant en face du lit.<p>

À peine, il eut compris ce qui c'était passé qu'une voix grave et calme mais dont il émanait une aura de danger le sortit de ses réflexions.

-Qui es-tu ? Où est Tsunayoshi ?

Son plan A avait échoué, la manière douce ne marchait pas donc autant passer au plan B comme droit au But, autrement dit la manière forte. Il retira son apparence de petit faible tout mignon pour reprendre sa forme de boss de la Varia. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait choisit ce personnage, il fallait toujours assurer ses arrières et surtout avec ce carnivore, avec la puissance du possesseur de la flamme de la colère, il était sûr de le soumettre.

Lorsque le japonais vit la nouvelle apparence il le reconnut tout de suite, c'était le roi des singes qui avait osé le paralyser avec un poison, le séparer de son herbivore et en plus le blesser cela faisait beaucoup mais en plus il avait essayé de l'embrasser en prenant l'apparence de _son_ herbivore. Cela signifiait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Une aura meurtrière surgie de nulle part et le préfet se dit qu'il allait enfin avoir sa revanche et en plus le faire payer pour ce qu'il avait – ou pensait avoir- fait.

La fée elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Hibari était aussi en colère, il allait juste l'embrasser c'était pas la mer à boire non plus mais bon là il n'avait plus le choix, pour sa survie il allait devoir combattre.

* * *

><p>Et il ré-embrassa le baseballeur. Ce dernier se laissa faire, à la fin du baiser Squalo remarqua que le gardien de la pluie avait perdu son sourire et que son regard était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à son accoutumé. Voiii, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il imitait bien Sawada, non. Ce qui le fit sortir de ses réflexions fut la voix grave et anormalement menaçante de Yamamoto :<p>

-Tsuna, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Un poids atterrit sur les épaules du requin, il n'imaginait pas que la pluie pouvait être aussi dangereuse.

-Euh... C-c'est à-à cause de Hibari... Tu vois...

Il sentit une lame passer à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau ce qui devait être son futur amant, il le vit en position de combat avec le shigure kintoki à la main qui était maintenant transformé en un katana. Il ne voyait pas du tout où il avait foiré, ça devait être autre chose. Les yeux paniqués comme l'aurait été le decimo dans ce moment il essaya de se rattraper.

-Y-yamamoto, que se passe t-il ?

Il avança d'un pas en faisant un rire crispé. Cette fois-ci la lame avait touché ses vêtements et une mèche de cheveux. Un peu de sang sortit d'une coupure superficielle sur la joue gauche. La fée sentait que s'il faisait un pas de plus ce n'était pas une mèche qui allait être coupée.

-Qui es-tu, son regard aurait ébranlé n'importe quel combattant.

-Y-yamamoto, que racontes-tu ?

Superbi se fit plaquer au sol avec une lame sous sa gorge, le gardien de la pluie avait un genou sur sa poitrine pour empêcher tout mouvement brusque.

-Ne te fous pas de moi, tu n'es pas Tsuna qui es-tu ?

Le gardien vit celui qui avait l'apparence de son ami souffler un grand coup avant de voir apparaître son ancien maître. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et esquiva de justesse la lame qui ouvrit la chemise que portait la pluie au niveau des boutons.

-Squalo ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Vooii ! Avant tout gamin répond à ma question, comment t'as fait pour me reconnaître ? Son adversaire sourit mystérieusement et répondit simplement.

-Parce que Tsuna n'est pas ce genre de personne et que je lui fais entièrement confiance.

-Je vois, tu n'es pas un gardien pour rien.

Après cela ils échangèrent quelques coups d'épées avant que le japonais ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange.

-Tu n'es pas réellement Squalo.

-Vooiii, c'est qu'il est plus intelligent que je le pensais le gamin.

-Où est Tsuna ?

-VOOOIII parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire, le decimo on se le garde pour le dessert.

Un regard meurtrier passa dans le regard du baseballeur, sans plus attendre il utilisa le shigure souen samidare tout en fonçant sur son adversaire il amorça un coup de sabre mais le lâcha au cour du mouvement pour le récupérer avec l'autre main, son adversaire l'ayant déjà vu dans les souvenirs du boss esquiva mais fut légèrement touché. Le gamin était devenu beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Avant même que le requin eu fini de penser, Yamamoto lâcha de nouveau son katana et donna un coup de pied dedans, c'était le yarazu no ame. L'épée vint directement se planter dans l'épaule de son ennemi et dans le mur.

Bloqué, Superbi ne sut quoi faire, il regarda la personne en face de lui, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec les rumeurs qui disaient que c'était une personne joviale qui souriait tout le temps et était vraiment idiot, il avait en face de lui un véritable mafieux qui respirait la puissance. Son sourire avait disparu, son regard était perçant et sa chemise ouverte ne lui donnait qu'un air vraiment supérieur. Celui qui avait le dessus s'approcha doucement de sa victime, s'approchant très près de son ex-maître, il remit sa main sur le shigure avant de demander de sa voix menaçante :

-Je répète où est Tsuna.

À la plus grande surprise de Takeshi celui qui avait l'air mal au point se mit à sourire.

-VVOOIII, j'ai pas réussi à t'avoir, mais l'autre gamin n'aura pas ta chance.

Une fumée surgit de nul part et lorsqu'elle fut partie, le gardien de la pluie eut la surprise de voir que la seule chose dans laquelle était planté son katana était le mur, la fée avait entièrement disparu comme par magie. Mais il se reprit très vite, retirant son katana du mur et alla vers la chambre numéro 18 avant même qu'il put toucher la porte cette dernière éclata laissant passer une personne que le gardien de la pluie ne put identifier. Il regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte, qui maintenant était ouverte, et vit Hibari avec ses tonfas et un regard menaçant. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui c'était passé.

* * *

><p>-Á L'EXTRÊME SAWADA ARRÊTE DE ME COURIR APRÈS ! TU COURS EXTRÊMEMENT VITE REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE !<p>

-Maaa, Ryo-chan, je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Tu pourras même me faire ça et ça...

-Non je n'entends extrêmement rien !

Sasagawa n'avait jamais vu Tsuna courir aussi vite, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière il l'avait perdu lors d'un footing dans les bois, alors dites lui pourquoi, lorsqu'il s'enfuit de lui, il le pourchasse et réussit à soutenir le rythme ? D'ailleurs pourquoi s'enfuyait-il de son ami ? Son instinct lui disait de courir sans se retourner, le plus vite possible.

Ils sortirent du manoir à une vitesse incroyable. Le gardien du soleil slalomait entre les arbres avec agilité tandis que son poursuivant... Non il ne vaut mieux pas le décrire, pour pouvoir utiliser tous ses attributs de Lussuria, il avait repris sa forme.

La proie écoutait son instinct comme jamais, lui disant de ne surtout pas se retourner, hyper-intuition ? Non je dirais plutôt bon sens de son inconscience. Sentant une attaque venir il fit un pas de côté et vit, surpris, l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté de lui il y a quelques secondes explosé. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir comment le stalker avait fait ça il revit la face du membre de la Varia. Il s'arrêta net, regarda son opposant qui s'était aussi arrêté à quelques mètres.

Le boxeur regarda la Mama dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes avants de donner un gros coup de tête à un arbre qui s'effondra, il se retourna ensuite pour observer un Tsuna tout à fait normal.

-Sawada comment tu fais ça ?

-E-euh, faire quoi, feignit l'ignorance.

-Changer d'apparence, tu es extrêmement génial Sawada.

-Maa, merci c'est vrai que je suis génial.

-Même ton caractère est les même aussi bizarre, hahaha !

-Je ne suis pas bizarre !

Ryohei ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque son soi-disant cadet lui sauta dessus pour le plaquer à terre et prendre possession de ses lèvres une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci le gardien du soleil donna un uppercut en plein estomac au faux-Tsuna l'envoyant filé dans le ciel dans un cri :

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhh !

Sasagawa regarda le point de lumière laissé par la fée avant de se dire qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Il décida de rentrer et de poser la question à quelqu'un d'autre, la réflexion n'étant pas son point fort. Il se remit à courir moins vite mais de manière plus régulière, profitant de la fraîcheur amenée par les arbres pour respirer à fond. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le gardien du soleil n'était toujours pas arrivé et il se dit qu'il était incroyable d'avoir courut aussi vite même s'il avait une bonne raison.

Il arriva enfin au manoir et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel en espérant que son ami aille bien. Mais il n'avait aucuns soucis à se faire, Tsuna avait vu pire et aussi on l'appelait le ciel nom, donc il devrait être dans son élément. Il avait la tête en l'air pendant ses réflexions au combien philosophique avant de voir une sorte dé météorites enflammés, il rétrécit les yeux pour mieux voir mais la seule qu'il réussi à distingué fut que « cette chose » avait prit feu.

La météorite atterrit dans un bruit sourd devant la porte du manoir Vongola et fit un trou énorme dans le jardin. Le boxeur n'en croyait pas ses yeux, une météorite venait d'atterrir devant lui. Il croyait que c'était une pierre de l'espace mais il fit très vite une autre déduction lorsqu'il vit la roche se mettre à bouger.

-C'est extrême paranormal ! Il faut que j'appelle Tête de poulpe !

Mais avant qu'il ai put amorcer le moindre mouvement, une voix étrange se fit entendre.

-R-R-Ryo-c-chan...huu, Ryo-c-c-chan...

Ryohei trouvait le manoir réellement sympa malgré le fait que les autres trouvaient que l'endroit faisait peur. Même le Vo... Vlad était bizarre mais il ne trouvait pas non plus qu' d'un film d'horreur, mais ça ! Il sentit un frisson lui remonté la colonne vertébrale et fit une grimace avant de hurler :

-EXTRÊME AU SEEEEEEECOOOOUUUUUUUR !

Il entra dans la villa, ferma la porte et la barricada avec tout les meubles, tableaux, objets du hall. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour observer son travail et fit un sourire fier, avec ça il aurait du mal à passer.

Mais son sourire se fana bien vite lorsque la porte vola en éclat, une fumée épaisse apparut empêchant toute visibilité. Le gardien du soleil toussa un peu avant d'essayer de voir qui était cet extraterrestre. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa enfin, son visage se décomposa, devant lui se trouvait une chose qui avait le forme d'un être humain mais couvert de brûlure, de sang... Mais ce qui effraya le plus le boxeur fut que la « chose » était à moitié Tsuna et à moitié Lussuria il ne comprit plus rien, son esprit s'embrouilla mais une seule pensée claire lui traversa la tête : il devait retrouver les autres, eux sauront quoi faire. Il se mit donc à monter les escaliers trois à trois et traversa le couloir à toute vitesse. Au fond il vit Yamamoto sortir de sa chambre et aller vers celle de Hibari, mais lorsqu'il allait l'appeler la porte du chef du comité de discipline explosa et le capitaine du club de boxe vit vaguement une forme passer.

Inquiet pour de bon il accourut aux côtés de son camarade et vit un Hibari plus qu'en colère dans la chambre ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais une chose était sûr c'était que Sawada était en danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Moi<strong>: N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher que se soit insulte pour mon retard plus que honteux ou pas ou pour dire vos impression.

**Ryohei** : EXTRÊME PARANORMAL!

Moi: Oui, oui c'est fini oni-san.

**Lussuria**: qui t'as dit ça?

*Ryohei s'enfuit suivi de très près par Lussuria*

**Moi**: bon bah review? (je voulais rajouter quelque chose mais j'ai totalement oublier... Vous me direz à quoi sert cette parenthèse et je vous répond ça me trotte dans la tête et j'arriverais pas à m'en souvenir si je ne l'écris pas... reste que ça veut pas revenir)


	9. Les pleures du tonnerre et la douce brum

Je tiens à vous mettre au courant que comme la fin de l'année arrive à grand pas je vais pas publié à temps ^^ et oui Il y a le bac donc je m'excuse d'avance pour éviter que vous me tuez quand je serais reviendrais. Et n'attendais pas un chapitre la semaine après c'est quasiment impossible, j'aurais le cerveau lavé avec plus un neurone en marche XD

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**lowe51 : **Merci, t'es la deuxième qui me dit ça XD

**karin :** Je te remercie de ta gentillesse pour bien vouloir laisser les personnages tranquilles le temps des chapitres. Je te promet de te livrer Xanxus en main propre dès que c'est fini. Tu m'as donné envie de le torturer je sais pas pourquoi X)

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie tous fyekawai pour sa correction! Elle fait un travail merveilleux et rapide ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Les pleures du tonnerre et la douce brume<strong>

Dans une chambre du manoir, totalement à l' opposer de celle où les invités dormaient, un homme pâle comme un mort, des cernes comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité, était assis sur un fauteuil digne des grands rois. Le contour fait de bois luisait sous le peu de lumière de la lune que laissait filtrer les rideaux fermés, le coussin qui recouvrait le dos ainsi que le bas de la chaise était d'un rouge vif et avait l'air très confortable.

Cet homme qui avait l'air irréel dans le noir de la pièce buvait tranquillement un thé. La tasse dans la main droite, il l'amena dans un geste rempli de souplesse et il but une petite gorgée avant de reposer le verre dans sa petite assiette.

Il regarda en face vers le fauteuil installé en face de lui et fit un sourire que certains qualifieront de démoniaque.

-Alors que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

La personne en face de lui répondit par un sourire plus effrayant que le premier. Le bébé, parce que oui c'était un bébé, pris une gorgée de son café avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas, tu aurais une idée ?

-Maa, Tsunayoshi ainsi que Hibari sont ensembles.

-Tiens tu ne mets plus de suffixe ?

- Ils me font beaucoup trop penser à eux donc je ne peux m'empêcher d'être familier avec eux, j'espère juste qu'ils ne le prendront pas mal.

-Pour ça tu n'a aucun soucis à te faire. Tu devrais le cacher.

Et en disant ça l'arcobaleno pointa un bout de la pièce à peine perceptible à cause des ténèbres qui régnaient dans la chambre.

-Je ne peux tout simplement pas l'enlever de là-bas, c'était l'endroit qu'_il_ avait choisi.

-Je sais, mais ils finiront par le découvrir.

-De toute façon je comptais le leur dire, je ne veux, non, je ne peux rien leur cacher.

Ils reprirent tous les deux un peu de leur boisson en discutant de quel tour ils pourront jouer avec les habitants de ce lieu, mais le sourire de Reborn disparu très rapidement. Il avait un très très mauvais pressentiment qui le prit d'un coup. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre et remarqua que le soleil c'était levé.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, rien...

Il baissa le ton avant qu'un gros boum ne se fasse entendre à côté des portes avant qu'un « extrême au secoooouuuuur » ne se fasse entendre

-Que c'est beau la jeunesse avec un sourire*

Il espérait que c'était bien la jeunesse...

* * *

><p>Kimi wa dare da? Boku wa Lambo! Boku wa dare da? Kimi wa Lambo! Lambo...** voilà à quoi se résumait le rêve de Lambo. Il était dans la maison Sawada là où la mama était super gentille et où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce rêve fut tout d'un coup brisé par un fantôme d'une laideur sans nom. Il hurla et se mit à courir jusqu'à en perdre halène. Il finit par trébucher et le monstre se rapprocha de lui en faisant un sorte de bruit étrange, le pauvre enfant se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.<p>

-S'il te plaît, Tsuna, viens m'aider !

Une lumière orangée très familière au jeune bovin apparut. La personne qui venait d'apparaître lui sourit tendrement tendant sa main pour atteindre la joue du hitman avant de murmurer de sa voix grave dut au mode dernière volonté :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lambo, je te protégerais.

Et un combat entre les deux personnes s'engagea. Voilà pourquoi il pouvait se permettre de faire des bêtises et de rigoler en toute inconscience, parce qu'il avait un grand frère pour le protéger. Il sourit à cette pensée, après ce combat ils iront à la fête foraine !

Mais son sourire se fana bien vite lorsqu'il vit que le monstre avait capturé son boss, inconscient. La voix de la-chose-toujours-pas-identifié vibra dans le K.O qui régnait dans le cauchemar du petit-être.

-Je vais te le voler, ton grand frère, et je vais l'offrir au boss.

Un tilt se fit entendre dans la tête à la coupe afro, son grand-frère, s-son grand-frère...

-NNOOOONNNNN, et un tonnerre gigantesque apparut, carbonisant au passage le Lévi déformé.

Dans la réalité, le membre de la Varia regardait le bovin avoir un sourire de vingt kilomètre, il avait envie de le réveiller à coups de jus. Mais le sourire ne dura pas longtemps avant que le gardien de la foudre ne se mette à transpirer à grosses gouttes et à gigoter dans tous les sens.

« Tiens, c'est pour avoir osé me faire attendre et à dormir à la place, souffre d'horribles cauchemars » c'est sur ses pensés au combien gentille qu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit l'enfant se mettre à briller avant de relâcher une quantité extraordinaire d'électricité.

La chambre explosa d'un coup, lorsque la vache daigna enfin rouvrir les yeux la première chose qu'il vit c'est que sa chambre était en miettes, il se demanda ce qui c'était passé et puis s'en ficha, après tout ce sera la faute de Dame-Tsuna... Tsuna, tout d'un coup Lambo avait envi de voir son ciel. Ce cauchemar l'avait vraiment atteint, il se décida d'être grand et d'aller à la chambre du type qui fait supeeeer peur mais qui est aussi un voleur ! Il lui avait volé son grand frère ! Maintenant Tsuna ne faisait que jouer avec lui, partout !

Il se leva et fit un pas vers la porte mais quelque chose bougea dans un coin de la pièce et le jeune bovin arrêta net ses mouvements. Il observa le coin où il avait perçut un mouvement pendant une longue minute avant qu'un autre mouvement ne surgisse du même endroit. Un peu de temps plus tard une forme humaine carbonisée se leva des décombres.

-Je dois résister... ouhin ! Tsuna vient l'aider !

Un mauvais pressentiment le prit, le monstre se rapprochait et son grand-frère n'arrivait toujours pas. Et si son rêve était vrai, et si le monstre l'avait capturé ?

-Mwahaha tu es vraiment Dame-Tsuna, Lambo-sama va te montrer comment on fait.

Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il se retourna mais dès qu'il vit le visage de Levi qui avait une tête de... blasé ? Il se remit à pleurer, sortit son bazooka de sa coupe afro avant de sauter dedans et tirer.

Une fumée rose apparut et au milieu se tenait une silhouette d'un homme d'une quinzaine d'année. « Enfin » pensa le membre de la Varia « je vais enfin accomplir mon devoir et aller retourner près du boss »

_Yare, yare, j'allais passer à table, cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre ?

Lorsqu'il vit enfin pourquoi il avait été appelé il eu un long silence... un très long silence... un très très long silence... bref après un moment Levi décida d'agir s'avança à pas lent vers la vache et lui dit :

-Enfin tu m'as fait attendre à bon bout de temps, mais maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Le gardien de la foudre eu un petit déclic dans sa tête, et c'est peut-être à cause de la peur, mais il remarqua quelque chose et fit un remarque intelligente :

-C'est moi que tu attendais ?

-Oui qui veux-tu que se soit ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais te faire tout plein de chose.

Un sourire plus que terrifiant apparut sur le visage du membre de la varia et il devint encore plus laid. Pour une quelconque raison cela fit penser à l'adolescent au sourire que lui faisait Hibari lorsqu'il regardait Tsuna.

-Tu veux dire tout plein de truc comme font Tsuna et Hibari ?

-Bah tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ça.

Il se figea d'un coup, il voulait le... le... il ne voulait même pas y penser. Mais encore une fois, peut-être à cause de la peur il fit une deuxième remarque intéressante :

-Mais tu sais que je ne peux rester que cinq minutes dans ce monde et que Tsuna restait plusieurs heures enfermé dans la chambre.

Un deuxième silence prit place dans la salle avant qu'un « ahahahahahahaha ! » ne retentisse.

-J'avais oublié !

Une grosse goutte apparut sur l'arrière du crâne de Lambo mais il n'en demanda pas plus avant de se mettre à courir vers la sortie de la pièce. Une fois atteinte il regarda à gauche et ne vit personne puis à droite et il y vit Yamamoto et Ryohei. Eux ils pourront l'aider, il courut donc vers ses amis mais une fois arrivé il se retransforma en un être pas plus haut que trois pommes mais lorsqu'il vit le gardien du nuage il s'arrêta net.

Un frisson le prit avant de penser que son rêve était vrai.

* * *

><p>Chrome ne comprit rien du tout pourquoi son boss l'embrassait-il ? Elle n'était pas très douée pour ce genre de relation, mais elle savait que la seule personne que son boss enlaçait sans réticences et sans que ça ne créait une bataille était Kyoya. Mais là, il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle donc elle était censé rester, non ?<p>

Une fois que Tsuna eut quitté les lèvres de sa gardienne elle rougit fortement. Mammon pensa que c'était gagné et qu'il allait pouvoir la soumettre, mais il s'était trompé. Lorsqu'il réessaya de l'embrasser, la jeune fille le repoussa gentiment. Elle baissa les yeux tout en rougissant.

« Encore des problèmes ça va me faire perdre du temps et le temps c'est de l'argent » pensa le membre de la Varia.

-C-Chrome qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cette dernière hésita longuement avant de regardé son boss avec un regard détermine qu'elle avait rarement :

-Boss, je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé mais je ne crois pas que c'est une solution.

-« De quoi elle parle ? », Euh, tu peux être plus claire ?

-Vous et le nuage vous êtes ensemble et s'il nous voyait il risquerait de souffrir. Même si vous avez des problèmes vous ne devez pas aller voir ailleurs.

-« Tss, elle n'était pas sensé être une atrophié des sentiments celle la ? Bah c'est pas trop grave je peux toujours me rattraper ». Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Chrome c'est juste que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi et que je souffre vraiment, j'ai besoin d'un soutien doux alors s'il te plaît Chrome laisse toi faire.

La fée vit le doute d'installé dans l'esprit de la gardienne et il en profita pour la ré-embrasser. Chrome se laissa faire pensant que si c'était ce que voulait son boss. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit une langue passer à travers sa bouche elle le rejeta violemment, elle prit son trident et le pointa vers le faux-Tsuna.

-Qui es-tu ?

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton froid et son regard ne laissait plus passer aucun sentiment, sur le moment on aurait dit un Hibari n°2. Mammon se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour que la jeune fille change si vite d'avis et décida de jouer la franchise comme l'aurait fait le jeune Sawada.

-E-e-euh Chrome qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Tu n'es pas le boss.

-P-pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que lorsque j'ai demandé au boss pourquoi le nuage avait le droit de mettre sa langue dans sa bouche et pas les autres il m'avait répondu que c'était parce que l'homme au nuage était spécial pour lui et que moi aussi je devais le faire uniquement avec la personne la plus spéciale pour moi.

-Tch, c'est qu'il est prévoyant le petit boss.

Une brume violette apparut autour de Mammon qui laissa place à une silhouette beaucoup plus petite qui flottait dans les airs avec un serpent qui se mordait la tête en guise d'auréole.

-Maa, ça n'est pas plus mal, la dernière fois je t'ai battu sans trop de problème je ne devrais pas avoir plus de mal maintenant.

La gardienne tapa son trident au sol et fit apparaître des colonnes de feu qui s'allumait un peu partout dans la pièce. Le plus petit sortit des flammes et gela ces dernières, il se multiplia ensuite pour pouvoir mieux attaquer par la suite.

Cela aurait été facile si la gardienne avait eu son équipement Vongola. Apparemment il ne semblait pas se souvenir plus loin que de son combat avec elle, sinon il aurait su qu'elle avait progressé dans le futur et que si elle utilisait une arme qu'il ne connaissait pas cela aurait été plus facile. Mais la gardienne était devenue beaucoup plus forte même sans son équipement.

Elle fit fleurir des lotus un peu partout capturant une à une les illusions de Mammon qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur remette son cerveau en marche.

-C-comment cela ce fait-il ?

-Je suis devenue beaucoup plus forte que pendant notre dernière bataille.

Elle avait gagné en assurance en même temps, quoi qu'elle fasse son boss ne lui en voulait pas, il lui souriait et lui disait que ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait bien compris que sa plus grande faiblesse était son manque de confiance en elle et c'est pour cela qu'elle y avait remédié à... du moins pendant les batailles parce que dans la vie de tous les jours ce n'était pas gagné.

Au moment où elle sentit qu'elle allait achever son adversaire, celui-ci disparut dans un pouf laissant derrière uniquement de la fumée violette. Comprenant qu'elle l'avait laissé s'échapper et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ses camarades soient en danger elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir Mukuro. Sauf que lorsqu'elle sortit elle vit le gardien de la pluie, la tempête ainsi que celui de la foudre devant ce qui semblait être une porte.

Son intuition féminine lui disait que quelque chose de véritablement grave c'était passé et lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de ses amis, Chrome vit Hibari en train de marcher nonchalamment jusqu'à la porte. Rien, il ne laissait absolument rien paraître, à part une aura meurtrière qui faisait peur à tous les spectateurs. Il était dangereux en ce moment, bien plus que d'habitude.

Cela signifiait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son boss, c'était l'unique raison de le voir dans cet état. La seule chose qu'elle put faire c'était de prendre Lambo, qui n'osait même plus pleurer, dans ses bras. Mais une question brisa le cœur de la seule et unique gardienne.

-Ne, dis-moi, il ou Tsuna ?

Encore une fois, totalement impuissante elle mit une main qu'elle voulait rassurante dans les cheveux du bébé. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement et il se mit à pleurer comme jamais.

* * *

><p>*Purée Gai sort de ce corps.<p>

** Désolé je sais que certains n'aime pas les mots japonais, mais j'ai du mal à le traduire et je trouve que dans la langue d'origine c'est beaucoup mieux que « Qui est-tu ? Je suis Lambo ! Qui suis-je ? Je suis Lambo » je trouve ça moche (avis entièrement personnel).

Moi : Vous avez vu, vous avez vu ça, je suis trop forte.

Les autres : ...

Moi : quoi?

Les autres : ...

Moi : Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Tsuna : Rien, juste que c'est pas super.

Moi : ...

Tsuna : Bon mettons un terme à ce discour review s'il vous plaît plus vite elle aura fini et plus vite on sera libéré.

Moi : ...


	10. La rage de la tempête et l'illusion de l

Les exams enfin fini je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture et comme vous l'attendez depuis un bon moi la suiiiiiiiite *va savoir qui est le plus heureux*.

Don je suis de retour, pour vous jouez un mauvais tour Mwahahaha *se prend un parpaing* Comme vous voyez je suis en pleine forme ou presque *sang qui coule* en fait mes neurones ont grillé en même temps que la fin de mon bac X)

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie tous fyekawai pour sa correction et qui a l'air de s'éclater de l'idiotie des personnages. Je tiens à préciser que je n'y suis pour rien.

P.S: Très important je risque d'arrêter d'écrire pour un certain temps à cause d'une personne qui se reconnaîtra ^^ Il est possible aussi que je n'arrête pas, tout dépend de cette personne.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : la rage de la tempête et l'illusion de la brume<strong>

BOUM ! Un autre son sourd se fit entendre juste après l'exclamation de Ryohei.

-Les jeunes ont l'air de bien s'amuser, n'est-ce pas Reborn.

-Mmm.

Le bébé avait descendu un peu plus son fedora cachant ses yeux, mais son absence de sourire, ainsi qu'une sorte de mauvaise aura qui l'entourait, fit deviner facilement à son interlocuteur que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse-t-il ?

L'arcobaleno ne répondit rien, ce n'était pas son genre de partager ses craintes, malgré son apparence il était le plus grand hitman au monde. Mais il y avait ce pressentiment qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Son inquiétude fut tellement forte que même Léon descendit de son perchoir pour aller lécher la joue de son maître.

Après tout pourquoi s'en faisait-il ? Tsuna était avec le plus fort des gardiens, et Mukuro avait répondu à l'invitation. Kyoya avait du encore monopoliser leur boss et Rokudo n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller embêter les autres avec des illusions.

Cette explication était la plus plausible... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y croyait pas ?

- Êtes-vous inquiet pour les enfants ?

Cela se voyait-il autant que ça ? Il avait perdu beaucoup de choses lors de sa transformation en bébé. Ce n'était pas le temps d'être nostalgique, il devait se refaire une face, vite.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiéterais pour un Dame-Tsuna, après tout c'est moi qui l'ai entraîné donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferais du souci.

-Il est tout à fait normal d'être inquiet.

Zut ! Avait-il perdu toutes habilités à se sortir des conversations gênantes ? À non, c'est vrai ce type a beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui et pour être dans la mafia, et dans les Vongola, depuis autant de temps, il devait forcément être un pro.

-C'est tout à fait normal parce qu'il y a une sorte d'aura étrange qui entoure la maison depuis un certain temps, et le fait que vous l'ayez ressenti fait de vous une personne incroyable.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui se passe depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Était-il véritablement une personne allié ? S'il y avait eu quelque chose il aurait du lui dire et non pas l'occuper à boire le thé et discuter des futures tortures qu'ils allaient faire subir au possesseur de l'anneau du ciel.

-C'est simple vous avez dit vous-même qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller tout seul.

Vlad sourit, il avait un sourire à faire peur aux plus grands des mafieux. Ses yeux rieurs donnaient l'impression que tout était calculé et que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Reborn serra la mâchoire, s'était-il fait avoir en beauté en amenant son élève dans la gueule du loup. Son jugement était-il faussé à un si grand point. Non, c'était impossible, il était Reborn le plus grand Hitman au monde et l'arcobaleno du soleil !

De toute façon on allait le savoir très vite. Le bébé se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, arrivé devant la porte une voix derrière lui demanda :

-Ne finissez vous pas votre thé, très cher Reborn ?

Le Hitman sortit en claquant la porte, énervé comme jamais, et ce pressentiment qui ne voulait pas partir était loin de le calmer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bel fonça à nouveau sur les lèvres de sa victime qui se laissa faire. Le faux-Tsuna rit intérieurement, le petit chien obéissait vraiment à tous les caprices de son boss, c'était très drôle il allait pourvoir bien s'amuser et il pourrait même l'emmener avec lui tant qu'il gardait cette apparence.

Le blond poussa le gardien de la tempête jusqu'au lit avant de se positionner au dessus. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux du gardien de la tempête il lui fit un sourire pur et innocent lui disant de lui faire confiance.

Le prince se baissa une deuxième fois avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il en profita un maximum avant de commencer à défaire la chemise de Gokudera. Une fois la tâche finie, il regarda à nouveau le visage de son presque amant et se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En effet, les yeux d'Hayato étaient d'un sérieux que l'on voyait uniquement dans les combats, il ne souriait plus comme il le faisait en présence de son boss. Belphégor eut un frisson qui se propagea tout le long de son dos.

-Q-qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Gokudera-kun.

L'autre daigna enfin le regarder avant d'afficher un sourire méprisant.

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que je me disais que je risquais de bousiller la belle gueule du boss en t'explosant la tronche.

Le prince arrêta de sourire, il n'oserait pas attaquer son boss chéri. Lui le petit chien-chien à sa mémère?

Il fit apparaître des larmes au coin des yeux et dit d'une voix apeurée.

-P-p-pourquoi tu dis ça.

« Ushishishi, j'adore ce corps, c'est trop marrant de lui faire faire des mimiques innocentes ».

-Tu as cinq secondes pour bouger tes fesses de sur mon ventre, après quoi visage du judaïme ou non, je devrais employer la force.

Gokudera, face au visage de son parrain, avait du mal à être vulgaire mais ce n'était pas Tsuna, ce n'était pas Tsuna... Oh tu l'as fait pleurer tu es un monstre Hayato... Voilà à quoi se résumait le débat intérieur du gardien de la tempête.

De son côté le membre de la Varia hésitait encore. Il était impossible que quelqu'un découvre leur déguisement et encore moins un humain.

-5.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi il avait l'air autant en colère ?

-4.

Zut et le compte à rebours qui ne le laissait pas réfléchir à une contre attaque.

-3.

Et puis zut, que ferait le bon à rien de décimo dans ce moment?

-2.

La réponse est simple la fuite!

-1.

Bel se décida enfin à descendre de son perchoir avant que l'autre ne se mette en colère pour une raison quelconque. Tant qu'il avait ce visage il pourrait recoller les morceaux, ce type était trop facile à manipuler.

L'adolescent se remit en position assise avant de fouiller dans sa commode et de prendre son paquet de cigarette. Il en sortit une puis regarda méchamment son adversaire avant de très rapidement tourner la tête.

Bel était en train de se demander quel était se regard haineux, si les souvenirs du boss était corrects il ne l'avait jamais regardé d'une telle manière. Il avait toujours les yeux pleins d'étoiles et la queue qui remuait dans tous les sens, là vraiment il était perdu.

Quant à Gokudera, il s'insultait mentalement pour avoir osé faire pleurer le judaïme même si ce n'était pas lui. Mais justement ce n'était pas lui donc pas de souci. Mais c'était son visage, si ça se trouve c'est son corps et il a été possédé par un fantôme, donc il ne devait pas lui faire de mal. Et si ce n'était qu'une illusion de ce foutu ananas qui s'ennuie parce Tsuna n'était pas la ?

Il se retourna vers la fée, le fixa en profondeur avant de lui dire sur un ton mauvais :

-Qui es-tu ?

Puis il détourna la tête. Le membre de la Varia ne comprenait vraiment plus ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa proie.

-Ushishishi, maintenant que tu as découvert je suppose que je ne n'ai plus aucune raison de continuer à me déguiser.

Bel reprit sa forme originelle et sortit ses couteaux prêt à l'attaque. L'adolescent ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son adversaire et, après quelques secondes une réaction plus ou moins surprenante le prit. Il se mit debout prit un livre et se mit à dire des incantations.

Le blond éclata de rire. Il se reprit très rapidement et lança des couteaux vers son adversaire qui esquiva très rapidement et habilement. Reconnaissant la technique du prince de la Varia Hayato sortit rapidement ses dynamites en les balançant dans tous les sens.

-Ushishishi, je connais déjà ta technique.

Il mit une main devant son visage pour respirer le moins possible de la fumée. Le tueur ne voyait pas à dix centimètres.

-Sache que j'ai bien changé.

Le gardien de la tempête apparut vers le ventre de son adversaire avant de lancer un coup de poing. Belphégor esquiva le coup avec facilité et lança d'autres couteau qui déchirèrent la chemise ouverte de son ennemi.

-Ushishishi, trop faible.

-ça c'est toi qui le dis.

On entendit le bruit d'un mèche qui se consume, Bel baissa ses yeux pour voir une dynamite accrochée à son pull, il allait la jeter mais trop tard elle explosa.

Lorsque la fumée disparut il n'y avait plus rien mais Gokudera ne s'en formalisa pas, il accourut dans le couloir pour voir tous les gardiens réunis. Il faillit faire une attaque, il allait crier mais une aura noir l'en empêcha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mukuro s'était retrouvé au dessus de Tsuna et lui avait retiré son T-shirt. Il alla dans le cou du plus jeune pour y imposer sa marque.

-Kufufufu, tu as l'air d'être drôlement à l'étroit là-dedans veux-tu de l'aide ?

Fran sous l'apparence du décimo était aux anges. Il allait pouvoir coucher avec son maître qui, il faut dire, était drôlement bien foutu. Ses mains expertes allaient dans toutes les zones sensibles de son corps.

Il sentit une douleur à la base de son coup, le gardien de la brume venait de le mordre mais jusqu'au sang.

-Aïe, M-Mukuro qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Kufufu, une envie.

-M-mais tu m'as fait mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas cela risque d'être douloureux en début mais après tout ira très bien.

Les mains expertes partirent en direction du bas ventre. La fée gémit sous les caresses.

-Mmm, Mukuro, nnn.

Et tout d'un coup la main s'arrêta et la grenouille ne sentit plus personne sur le lit. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son professeur qui avait les yeux fermées et qui se pinçait le nez.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Rokudo rouvrit les yeux pour lancer un regard de pur dédain sur le corps à moitié allongé sur le lit. Le membre de la Varia crut au début qu'il avait été découvert mais se dit que c'était impossible vu qu'il avait doublé sa transformation d'une illusion. Les chances pour qu'un humain découvre la transformation d'une fée sont très minces alors doublée d'une illusion.

-Mais rien mon cher petit, mais je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il se rapprocha du plus petit avant de mettre sa main sur les abdominaux inexistant du boss. Il remonta sa main jusqu'au cou avant de le saisir fermement.

Fran ne comprenait pas.

-Q-qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Où est le véritable Tsunayoshi ?

La grenouille était vraiment étonnée comment avait-il su ? Mais sachant que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas du genre à être embobiné il reprit son apparence et se défit de la poigne du plus expérimenté des deux.

-Shisho, comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que c'était moi ? Dit le membre de la Varia de sa voix trainante.

-Kufufu, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me berner, ne me fait pas rire, un baiser de Tsuna m'aurait fait monter aux cieux en un coup. Et dit moi pourquoi avoir prit l'apparence de mon apprenti après ?

Là la fée était littéralement sur le cul, il savait qu'il n'était pas Fran, l'illusionniste de la Varia.

-C'est une très longue histoire.

-Elle m'intéresse beaucoup, mais ce qui m'intéresse encore plus c'est où est Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro fit apparaître son trident prêt au combat.

-Shisho vous auriez du vous laisser faire, le boss faible aurait peut-être put survive mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

Le gardien fronça les sourcils et au moment où il allait parler Fran disparut dans une fumée violette.

Rokudo serra fort la mâchoire, c'était quoi ce délire. Il sortit doucement de sa chambre et alla à l'endroit où tous les gardiens étaient réunis. Son sourire disparut très vite lorsqu'il remarqua les regards sérieux de chacun d'entre eux, il allait faire une remarque désobligeant lorsque sa chère alouette sortit de sa chambre. Il le regarda et fronça les sourcils, il c'était passé quelque chose de grave.

* * *

><p>Moi : Voili voilou fini.<p>

Mukuro: Kufufu.

Moi: Quoi?

Mukuro: Kufufu, non rien.

Moi: tu mens...

Mukuro: Non, je pensais juste que j'étais génialissime réussir à démasque la fée du premier coup. Kufufu, je vais rafler mon Tsunayoshi à cette alouette.

Moi: Hum tu n'as pas très bien lu la suite n'est-ce pas.

Mukuro: je ne l'ai pas lu pourquoi.

Moi: *lui pose la main sur l'épaule* Fait le. Sinon un petit review?

Mukuro:... Quoi comment peut-tu me faire ça!


	11. A la poursuite du ciel

Rien à dire sur ce chapitre à part que j'ai pratiquement oublier son contenu X). Ma femme s'est enfin décidé à publier donc je le fait aussi ^^.

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie tous fyekawai pour sa correction et qui a l'air de s'éclater de l'idiotie des personnages. Je tiens à préciser que je n'y suis pour rien.

PS: Je n'aurais plus accès à internet pendant un bon moi donc il y aura peut-être pas de sortie de chapitre avant la rentré (j'ai aussi une vie non mais) vous allez me dire de toute façon je ne tiens plus mes délais mais ne vous inquiétez pas chassez les bonne habitude et elles reviennes au galop! (je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir remixé l'expression... Bah c'est qu'un impression)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : A la poursuite du ciel<strong>

_Le gardien fronça les sourcils et au moment où il allait parler Fran disparut dans une fumée violette._

_Rokudo serra fort la mâchoire, c'était quoi ce délire. Il sortit doucement de sa chambre et alla à l'endroit où tout les gardiens étaient réunis. Son sourire disparut très vite lorsqu'il remarqua les regards sérieux de chacun d'entre eux, il allait faire une remarque désobligeante lorsque sa chère alouette sortit de sa chambre. Il le regarda et fronça les sourcils, il c'était passé quelque chose de grave._

Reborn alla rapidement dans le couloir des dortoirs, cette foutue sensation ne le lâchait pas. Il avait cru qu'avec la sécurité, dont il s'est occupé lui même avec l'accord du neuvième, tout aurait du bien se passer mais qui aurait cru que l'ennemi était à l'intérieur. Normalement c'était l'un des Vongola les plus fidèles mais les plus discrets, sa position était un peu comme celle d'Hibari alors qu'est-ce qui l'aurait amené à nous trahir ?

De toute façon parler de trahison est beaucoup trop tôt il faut tout d'abord savoir quel est le crime et voir son implication et c'est seulement ensuite qu'il aviserait de la suite. Il souffla tout en marchant, bah de toute façon c'est de Tsuna qu'on parle, les personnes qui l'ont capturé verront très vite qu'ils ont plus capturé un boulet qu'une manière de pression, même si rien qu'avec son nom ils pourraient faire fléchir les Vongola. Bah ils vont se suicider ou tuer Dame-Tsuna avant même que le coup de fil soit passé.

C'est dans ces pensées oh combien optimistes et valorisantes pour un certain brun qu'il vit enfin le petit groupe réuni devant les portes numéros dix-huit et vingt-sept. Il baissa son fedora et se prépara mentalement à toutes les informations qu'il devra analyser dans un temps record, il fallait qu'il retrouve ce bon à rien avant que cela ne se sache.

Il s'approcha du groupe et sauta sur la tête de Chrome, lorsqu'il entendit les jérémiades du bovin il lui lança un regard qui eut pour effet de le calmer. Il regarda ensuite le spectacle avant de froncer les sourcils. Que faisait Xanxus ici face à un gardien du nuage plus furax que jamais ? L'entrée d'une souris lui était directement transmise alors que faisait le boss de la Varia dans la chambre du decimo ?

Il regarda Gokudera lui faisant comprendre de dire ce qui se passait. Le gardien de la tempête baissa la tête honteux avant de dire :

-Je suis désolé Reborn-san, on ne sait pas où est le judaïme. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, j'étais juste à côté...

-Ma, ma calme toi qui aurait pu deviner que les membres de la Varia nous attaqueraient ?

Donc les membres de la section assassinat des Vongola étaient là au complet, il n'aurait peut-être pas du confisquer les pilules et les gants de Tsuna, il serra la mâchoire, il était comme un agneau qu'on avait offert sur un plateau d'argent !

-Kufufu, vous êtes vraiment des bons à rien.

- Répètes un peu enfoiré !

Tous regardèrent assez méchamment Mukuro qui avait osé parler alors que lui aussi était dans le lot.

-Ce n'était pas les membres de la Varia, c'était autre chose.

-Haha, c'est vrai qu'il agissait bizarrement

-Je ne comprends pas à l'extrême. Le Sawada qui me pourchassait n'était pas Sawada mais Lussuria qui lui n'était pas en fait le vrai, il s'était déguisé en Lussuria pour se déguiser en Sawada ? OOHHH, je comprends rien, à quoi ça sert à l'extrême ?

-Le boss m'a embrassé.

Un silence pesa sur le petit groupe qui ne prêtait plus attention aux explosions qui se faisait entendre juste derrière eux.

-Kufufu, moi ça passe mais ils ont osé toucher à ma petite Chrome et mon Tsunayoshi ils vont le regretter amèrement.

-Tche, que veux-tu dire par autre chose l'ananas.

-kufufu, je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûre c'est que ce n'était pas humain.

Reborn fronça les sourcils, l'ennemi n'était pas humain et était au minimum sept. Ils peuvent prendre l'apparence de certaines personnes et ont disparu comme par magie.

-Il me semble vous avoir demandez de ne pas détruire la demeure.

Tout le monde se retourna pour observer le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Vlad Tepez.

-Ma, nous sommes désolé mais il y a une petite urgence et il est impossible d'arrêter sempai maintenant.

Tous avaient conscience que se mettre sur le chemin du préfet c'était signer son arrêt de mort. L'arcobaleno ne l'avait pas fait parce que le carnivore était plus coopératif lorsqu'il s'était défoulé. Mais Dracula ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et à une vitesse fulgurante il attrapa les deux mains du préfet qui allait toucher sa victime. Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui faire un sourire :

-Veuillez ne pas détruire la propriété ou je vais devoir prendre des mesures à votre encontre.

Hibari fronça les sourcils signe de mécontentement avant d'enflammer ses tonfas. Une bataille s'apprêtait de nouveau à éclater lorsque le faut Xanxus se leva avant de fixer le maître des lieux.

-Tche encore toi.

Il le regarda avec un regard haineux le sourire commercial de son opposant avant de disparaître. Lorsqu'il vit l'ennemi partir Kyoya était réellement furieux, il allait mordre à mort celui qui avait osé laisser filer sa proie mais Reborn le coupa.

-Pas maintenant Hibari notre priorité est de retrouver Tsuna.

Le gardien du nuage rangea ses tonfas non sans un regard qui disait qu'il allait régler ce problème plus tard. Il sortit de la pièce et s'en alla dans le couloir. Gokudera croyant qu'il les abandonnait se mit à crier.

-Et enfoiré toi aussi tu es un gardien et en plus t'es son gars alors inqu...

-Tais-toi !

-Mais Reborn-san.

-On devrait le suivre il sait probablement ou est ce bon à rien de Tsuna.

Tous parurent choqués avant de se mettre à sourire.

-Ma, ma c'est sempaï après tout.

-Hibari à toujours était EXTRÊME !

-Kufufu, ma petite alouette qu'as-tu fais à mon Tsunayoshi ?

Et tout le groupe suivit plus ou moins silencieusement le chef du comité de discipline qui n'était pas pressé du tout et marchait tranquillement. Ils étaient tous cachés derrières les arbres et avançaient au rythme du meneur, certains étaient plutôt calme tendis que d'autres dont on ne citera pas le nom étaient plutôt excité.

Tout le monde n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que le nuage savait qu'ils étaient là mais ils savaient tous qu'il n'aimait pas les rassemblements et encore moins appartenir à un groupe donc ils se « cachèrent tous ». Après tout il était Hibari Kyoya le nuage solitaire que rien ne peut retenir et qui agit selon ses propres volontés, il protège la famille dans sa position indépendante, sans être jamais lié à elle.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une bonne heure à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une grotte. Vraiment pas original la cachette se dirent les poursuivants mais le carnivore ne s'arrêta pas, il avança dans l'antre noir comme si de rien n'était.

La famiglia entra à son tour. Ils ne voyaient rien mais heureusement Gokudera avait un briquet qui fit un peu de lumière. Ils entendirent un grondement sourd, un hurlement d'un animal. Ils se mirent tous à accélérer mais la seule chose qu'ils virent fut le corps d'un ours par terre à moitié mort. Le préfet n'était déjà plus là. Yamamoto explosa de rire tout comme Mukuro.

-Kufufu, au moins mettre cette alouette en première ligne nous évite des combats inutiles.

-EXTRÊME ! JE LE VEUX POUR MON CLUB DE BOXE !

-La ferme tête de gazon il risque de nous entendre !

Une énième dispute éclata mais elle fut très vite arrêter par d'autres grognements se firent entendre de derrière eux. Hayato se retourna lentement avec son briquet. Une minute passa... Deux minutes...Les ours étaient en train de lire un livre...

-UUUNNNN OOOOOUUURRRRSSSSS.

-AAARRRGGGGGG !

Les deux ours se mirent à courir après les squatteurs. Au bout de six minutes ils virent enfin la lumière blanche*. Ils redoublèrent d'effort et sortirent enfin de la cachette. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'apprécier le paysage que les ours sortirent aussi. Le gardien de la brume finit par dire.

-Kufuf, j'en ai marre.

Il les regarda en face et les ours se calmèrent tout de suite, ils s'allongèrent et finirent par s'endormirent. Fier de lui, il se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres mais la tempête s'abattit très vite sur lui.

-Tête d'ananas t'aurais pas pu faire ça depuis tout à l'heure au lieu de courir comme un con !

-Oya, oya on dirait que le petit toutou as besoin d'une punition.

-C'est qui que tu traite de chien.

-Un combat à l'extrême je veux participer !

-Ma, ma sempaï Gokudera, calmez vous, nous avons plus urgent à faire.

-Mukuro-sama, boss est toujours aux mains de l'ennemi et c'est le nuage qui aura le beau rôle.

-Tche, on verra ça plus tard.

-Kufufu, tu as raison ma petit Chrome.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin. Le soleil était à son zénith et les adolescents continuaient de marcher. Ils se demandaient réellement si le chef du comité de discipline savait où il allait ou s'il était en train de chercher au milieu de la forêt. L'homme aux tonfas finit par s'arrêter devant un lac, il l'observa longtemps avant d'y plonger.

-Pourquoi cette abrutit veut faire trempette maintenant.

-Ma, ma calme toi il doit avoir une bonne raison.

-Kufufu, l'alouette a perdu la raison.

-Moi aussi je veux plonger à l'extrême.

S'en suivit une autre dispute comme quoi le boxeur ne pouvait pas aller nager puisque de un il ne sait pas nager et de deux il mettrait Hibari en colère. Ils furent interrompus par Chrome qui fit une remarque des plus intelligentes, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas oublié le but premier de leur expédition.

-Il met du temps à remonter.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait plongé il n'était pas remonté une seule fois. Le petit groupe commença à se poser des questions... de grandes questions. Ils se regardèrent tous ensuite avec un regard sérieux et un même message passa dans toutes les têtes : qui va vérifier. Ils auraient aimé tous voir ce qui est arrivé au préfet pour diverses raisons (comme pour voir s'il était mort -Mukuri et Gokudera n'y sont pour rien- et ceux qui voulait se battre ou prêter main forte -bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas de Ryohei ou Yamamoto). Une joute du regard se passa entre les hommes se comprenant rein qu'avec les yeux et leur esprit.

Or trois personne n'était pas des hommes : deux enfants et une fille. Ils profitèrent de la distraction des mâles pour se rapprocher de l'eau et une fois arrivé ils plongèrent la tête. Grâce à l'élément de la brume de la gardienne ils purent tous voir ce qu'il y avait au fond du lac. Ils sortirent leur tête avant que Chrome ne reprenne la parole.

-Il y a un trou où l'homme au nuage a du passer.

-Kufufu ma petite Chrome il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, lorsque j'affronte quelqu'un pour une chose ne rafle pas la récompense cela gâche tout le plaisir.

Tous acquiescèrent. La douce brume se demanda s'ils se rappelaient de pourquoi ils étaient là.

Ils sautèrent tous dans le lac un à un et se dirigèrent vers le fond. Ryohei avait du être attaché par une corde malgré ses exclamations à Yamamoto. Le gardien de la tempête trouva le trou et s'y engouffra suivit de très près par les autres gardiens.

Au bout de quelques secondes l'air commençait à manquer et le tunnel n'en finissait pas, instinctivement les personnes accélérèrent le mouvement, de plus en plus vite et quelques bulles d'oxygènes commençaient à sortir de leur bouche. Une lumière se faisait enfin voir et le petit groupe mit toutes leurs dernières forces pour atteindre ce qu'ils pensaient être la sortie.

Ils sortirent de l'eau et respirèrent de tout leur poumon comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils respiraient. Reborn qui était totalement intact se mit à observer l'endroit. La seule entrée possible est soit le lac soit le trou où maximum une personne pouvait passer et qui se situait bien à une bonne vingtaine de mètre du sol. Il laissa son regard continuer, que de la roche, une grotte tout à fait banale. Il vit ensuite un trou fait dans la roche, il était bien carré, beaucoup trop pour que cela soit naturel.

Les adolescents réussirent enfin à se traîner jusqu'à la berge, ils étaient tous allongés ou assis avec plus ou moins de grâce mais l'arcobaleno ne les laissa pas se reposer.

-On a perdu de vu Hibari on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Ils se levèrent tous et prirent un regard sérieux. Personne n'avait oublié pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils entrèrent par la porte et continuèrent dans un couloir étroit et long toujours illuminé par le briquet de Gokudera. Au bout de quelques minutes ils finirent dans une grande pièce sombre où avec le peu de feu qu'ils avaient ils ne voyaient pas les murs. Le gardien de la tempête se rapprocha petit à petit d'un mur. Il y trouva une torche et l'alluma grâce à son feu et d'un coup toutes les torches de la pièce s'allumèrent** et elle fut enfin plus claire. Sept portes se présentèrent à eux, elles étaient toutes identiques absolument aucune différence, l'une d'entre elle était marqué probablement où était passé le préfet. Ils s'observèrent ensuite avant que l'autoproclamé bras droit dise.

-Il va falloir se séparer.

-Oui à l'extrême on est sept.

-Bravo tête de gazon tu sais compter !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit tête de poulpe.

-Ma, ma calmez vous et de toute façon nous sommes six, Lambo ne peut partir tout seul c'est un enfant

Donc une porte devra ne pas être visitée. Ils réfléchirent tous avant que le gardien de la foudre ne les coupe.

-Mawahaha Lambo-san est le meilleur, il peut leur botter les fesses.

Chrome s'agenouilla pour être à sa taille et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile et en plus si on te laissait tout seul Boss risquerait de nous en vouloir.

-Non il va y aller tout seul. C'est un gardien comme vous tous.

Tous se turent sur ce qu'avait dit le bébé, personne ne pouvait contester. Ils firent tous un rond où tout le monde se tenait bras dessus bras-dessous -sauf Mukuro- et Ryohei se mit à hurler.

-Vongolaaaaaaa.

Tous répondirent plus ou moins fort.

-FIGHT !

Et ils se séparèrent non sans avoir conseillé leurs camarades.

-Vous avez intérêt à revenir vivant sinon le judaïme ne me le pardonnera pas.

-Ma ma faites de votre mieux.

-EXTRÊME ON VA TE TROUVER SAWADA !

-Lambo-san sera le premier et après Tsuna et lui iront au parc d'attraction.

-Kufufu, vous pouvez tous mourir le seul qui m'intéresse c'est Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Boss...

Reborn les regarda partir avant de sourire et de prendre la même porte qu'avait pris le nuage, c'était probablement la bonne porte qui menait directement au parrain. Cela promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

><p>*NNOOOONNNN surtout ne suivait pas la lumière blanche ! Sorry obligé de le mettre.<p>

**Me demander pas comment c'est la magie des fics.

Nous sommes tous en vacance donc personne veut parler avec moi c'est injuste... Une review pour me consoler?


	12. Des pièges ingénieux

****Il faut remercier Katherine Tiger pour ce chapitre après deux jours ^^ J'ai voulu faire ma sadique (et j'en suis fière) et attendre la fin des vacances mais vu que ça énormément plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui attendent vos chapitres je ne peux pas lui affliger ça (même moi j'ai un coeur).

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie tous fyekawai pour sa correction et qui a l'air de s'éclater de l'idiotie des personnages. Je tiens à préciser que je n'y suis pour rien.

PS: Je viens de remarque que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance ha ha ha... Donc pour ce qui est des bonnes habitudes elles risquent de mettre du temps.

**RARA : **

**Saga-et-Kanon : **Merci et moi aussi je trouve que le meilleure qui va avec Tsu est Hibari *ç*

**Kyosenki** : Je r'en prie tout le plaisir est pour moi (c'est quand même crai)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Des pièges ingénieux...<strong>

_Reborn les regarda partir avant de sourire et de prendre la même porte qu'avait pris le nuage, c'était probablement la bonne porte qui menait directement au parrain. Cela promettait d'être amusant._

Une sorte d'alarme se fit entendre là où se trouvait Tsuna. D'ailleurs ce dernier se demandait ce qui se passait pour que la Vari... les fées aient l'air aussi contrariées.

-Tche, des intrus cela va couter de l'argent.

-VOOIII, on s'en fout de ton argent ! Regarde combien ils sont pour voir si je peux profiter du déchet là.

Tous se turent et le jeune boss priait les cieux pour que se soit sa famiglia qui vienne à la rescousse parce que sinon il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau et encore moins celles des êtres féeriques.

-Déchets.

-Uishishi, on dirait que la princesse a beaucoup de fan.

-Waouh même shisho est là.

-Maaa, on va s'occuper d'eux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sawada se dit que son cas n'était pas si désespéré, il avait peut-être une chance qui était bien cachée, certes, mais une chance quand même. Il regarda les membres partir non sans un regard vers lui qui disais « t'inquiètes pas on arrive bientôt ». Une fois la porte refermée, il soupira de soulagement, il préférait largement être seul qu'avec des types, faux ou pas, aussi effrayant qu'eux. Il regarda la pièce de plus près pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de sortie et surtout s'ils n'avaient pas oublié les clés de ses chaînes.

Au bout d'un moment il soupira. Il y avait bien des boutons qui avaient l'air de commander certaines choses mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin. Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre comme une princesse... Et après Reborn allait se foutre de lui et lui faire un entraînement de malade pour son incapacité à ne pas être kidnappé dans les toilettes. Il soupira quand tout d'un coup la porte se mis à bouger dans un grincement sonore. Une ombre passa à travers et Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux. Que faisait cette personne ici. Plus important qui était-il ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Rokudo marchait dans le long couloir. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Ces personnes étaient-elles aussi stupides pour croire que les Vongola allaient tomber dans des pièges pareils? Parce que oui, tu marches sur une pierre et plein de flèches t'arrivent dessus, tu appuis sur un bouton et des haches gigantesques se mettaient en mouvement, le sol qui s'effondre et des alligators en dessous -d'ailleurs comment ont-ils fait pour amener ces bêtes ici?- était à la mode il y a une bonne dizaine d'années mais maintenant ce qui fait le plus peur ce sont de bonnes illusions. Il n'y a rien de plus vrai que des illusions.

Il eut une petite pensée pour sa Chrome qui devait avoir paniqué en voyant les pièges. Il souffla, il aurait du aller avec elle... Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas mais s'il voyait le boxeur en vie son estime pour lui augmenterai peut-être, j'ai bien dit peut-être, un petit peu pour passer du néant à inexistant. De toute façon il devait juste arriver à son petit Tsunayoshi avant l'alouette.

Il marcha au milieu des serpents qui prirent peur et s'éloignèrent le plus possible de l'homme.

-Kufufu, vous avez un bon instinct.

Il sentit la présence d'une personne mais ne fit pas attention. Au bout d'une autre dizaine de minutes un tremblement survint et les murs commencèrent à bouger.

-Oya, vous voulez que j'aille par là ? Il suffisait de mettre une pancarte pas la peine de faire autant de grabuge, kufufu.

Il reprit son chemin sans la moindre hésitation. Que devait-il craindre d'une bande d'imposteurs incapables de faire des pièges à sa hauteur. Il arriva dans une pièce close dont la seule entrée était celle par laquelle il était entré... Ben tiens elle venait de se fermer. Mukuro regarda bien la pièce lorsqu'il remarqua une petite télévision accrochée sur l'un des murs. Il put y lire « veuillez patienter s'il vous plaît votre demande sera pris en charge » et une petite musique relaxante se fit entendre dans la pièce.

-Kufufu, attendons donc, voyons ce que ces incapables vont faire.

Il s'assit sur l'un des rochers et ferma les yeux un sourire sur les lèvres.

La fée Fran qui était cachée par des illusions se dit qu'il avait bien fait de choisir celui-ci au moins il n'allait pas se fatiguer. Il s'assit lui aussi et attendit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de tout faire exploser. Si seulement son judaïme n'était pas là quelque part il aurait déjà tout fait sauter. Il n'arrêtait pas de tomber dans des pièges qui le malmenaient depuis tout à l'heure. Comme une boule géante qui roule derrière vous... S'il pouvait sortir ses dynamites aucun problème mais là il ne pouvait pas et donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était courir. D'ailleurs, là, il courrait encore. Il n'avait pas la même force que cette tête de gazon qui aurait foncé comme un imbécile tête baissée.

Il essaya d'analyser la situation. Il était dans un couloir où il n'y avait pas où se cacher et où de temps en temps le sol s'amusait à disparaître mais le trou n'était jamais assez grand pour que la boule géante rentre dedans. C'était vieux jeu mais bien pensé.

Gokudera eut soudain une illumination. C'était aussi simple, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il accéléra un petit peu pour distancer la roche qui roule et attendit que le sol en dessous de lui disparaisse. Il sauta à ce moment et lors de la réception il colla des mini-bombes de l'autre côté et continua de courir. La dynamite explosa et le trou s'agrandit. La boule tomba dans le faussé et Hayato s'exclama :

-Tiens dans votre face vous avez vu.

Une goutte apparut derrière la tête de la fée qui courrait depuis tout à l'heure derrière le rocher et qui était aussi tombée dans le trou. Il se demanda quel imbécile pouvait bien utiliser des bombes dans un endroit pareil ? Il était maintenant bloqué sous la pierre et ne pouvait plus bouger.

Suite à cela les murs se mirent à bouger et la tempête eut un sourire fier.

-Tche incapable de s'occuper de moi par des pièges aussi minables alors vous essayez de me conduire.

Il suivit le chemin pour se retrouver dans une pièce illuminée. La porte par laquelle il était entré c'était refermée. Il lança un regard circulaire avant d'entendre.

-Kufufu, voilà le chien.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

L'autre ne lui répondit pas.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais assis tranquillement ? Hein ?

-Kufu, il y a écris patientez donc je patiente.

-Comment veux-tu patienter alors que le judaïme est en danger ?

-Alors essaie de faire quelque chose.

-...

Il avait raison il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chrome marchait doucement essayant de ne pas tomber dans les pièges comme elle pouvait. Ayant hébergé un esprit psychopathe dans son corps elle avait l'habitude de savoir comment pensait ce genre de personne et donc éviter les pièges étaient un jeu d'enfant, même si elle avait peur et avait peu confiance en elle. Ce qui fait qu'elle évitait les pièges de justesses et qu'elle avait quelques égratignures. Si son boss la voyait comme ça il risquait d'être contrarié. Elle redoubla donc d'effort et esquiva presque tous les pièges.

Elle sentit une présence mais n'y fit pas attention à cause de sa concentration. Elle sauta par dessus un faussé mais la roche sous son pied se brisa et elle commença à tomber. Elle fut tout d'abord étonnée avant de se reprendre et de faire apparaître son trident pour ensuite le mettre à l'horizontale pour que les deux bouts touchent les bords et arrêtent sa chute.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de se demander comment elle allait remonter. Viper qui était caché murmura un.

-Tche, j'ai foiré.

Et oui, la gardienne de la brume avait fait un bon calcul mais un certains facteurs étaient venus s'ajouter. La jeune fille finit tout de même par remonter en escaladant le mur. Elle souffla un peu une fois arrivée, n'étant pas habitué à l'effort physique, puis avec un regard déterminé, elle reprit son chemin.

Un tremblement se fit sentir et elle s'accrocha à l'un des murs qui commençait à bouger sous ses mains. Elle ouvrit grand son unique œil et lorsque le tremblement prit fin commença à observer le couloir. Rien ne disait que les murs avaient bougé, la roche était la même.

Elle se remit en marche doucement, étant prudente. Elle finit par arriver à un cul de sac et commença à regarder dans tous les sens. Elle était bloquée, se pouvait-il que certains chemins n'aient pas de sortie et que donc il fallait faire demi-tour... Elle n'avait pas le temps.

La brume se concentra pour voir s'il y avait une possibilité de passer à travers le mur ou bien même une autre issue. Elle perçut de l'autre côté du mur, son sauveur ainsi que la tempête donc il y avait bien un passage. La fille fronça les sourcils et vit enfin que le mur était en fait une illusion. Elle tapa dessus avec son trident et le mur explosa. Elle entra ensuite et dit.

-Mukuro-sama.

-Oya ma petite Chrome, viens donc t'asseoir près de moi.

Elle s'exécuta se demandant quand même pourquoi il ne bougeait pas et pourquoi le gardien de la tempête restait à faire les cents pas dans la pièces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hahaha, ce jeu est vraiment amusant.

Yamamoto courrait et derrière lui une meute de loups affamés le poursuivait. Ça faisait bien un bout de temps qu'il courrait mais rien à faire les loups n'arrêtaient pas de le poursuivre. La pluie ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait tout de même pas blesser des animaux qui n'avaient rien demandé. Il courrait et continuait de réfléchir même si la réflexion n'avait jamais été son point fort. Puis une idée lui vint en tête, Jiro étant un chien il pourrait communiquer avec eux. Il commença à chercher son collier qu'il ne trouva pas.

-Haha, c'est vrai on nous a confisqué nos armes. Je suis dans de beaux draps.

Il ne vit pas la fin du couloir et se dit que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Un loup se rapprocha de lui avant de lui sauter presque à la gorge. Il esquiva avec habilité mais dès que ses deux pieds furent stables, deux loups se jetèrent à nouveau sur lui. Il fit un magnifique saut en arrière avant de se retrouver avec le reste de la meut en l'air lui fonçant droit dedans. Le problème étant qu'ils étaient trop nombreux et se retrouvèrent donc tous les uns sur les autres et le gardien tout en dessous. Il se releva rapidement, cette fois-ci dos au mur en se disant qu'il n'avait peut-être plus choix et qu'il devra les blesser un petit peu.

Il transpirait lorsque le mur d'en face explosa littéralement, distrayant tous les animaux dans le couloir. La fumée c'était faite épaisse et le japonais plissait les yeux pour essayer de distinguer qui avait pu faire ça. Il vit une toute petite forme avant de sentir un cou de boule sur son ventre.

-OUUIIIIIINNNNN ! TSUNA J'AI PEUR VIENS M'AIDERRRRRR !

Takeshi avala sa salive avant de voir ce qui allait passer par le trou. Quoi qu'il en sorte cela signifiait plus de problèmes pour lui, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser Lambo derrière. Il vit des yeux, avant de distingué un corps robuste ainsi qu'une crinière. Le voilà maintenant bloqué entre des loups et des lions ! Il se dit que tout était fini, et que cette fois-ci il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir.

C'est à ce moment que les lois de la nature ont décidé de se manifester et lorsque deux prédateurs se rencontrent devant une même proie... Une bataille s'engage forcément. Les animaux se jetèrent les uns sur les autres (entraînant au passage deux fées) et Yamamoto repartit en courant, sans demander son reste, en prenant l'enfant avec lui.

-On a vraiment eu de la chance. Thank-you Lambo.

-Mwahahaha, t'as vu la puissance de Lambo-sama ?

Le sportif ne s'arrêta uniquement lorsque le sol se mit à bouger. Les murs bougèrent avant de cesser tout mouvement. Le gardien de la pluie marcha jusqu'à arriver à une porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Kufufu, vous êtes en quatrième position, désolé de vous dire cela mais vous n'êtes pas sur le podium.

-Tête d'ananas, la compétions se finit lorsque le judaïme sera sauvé !

-Haha, vous avez l'air de vous amuser.

-Idiot de baseballeur, où vois-tu qu'on s'amuse ?

-Ma, ma calme toi Gokudera.

-La tempête à l'air d'avoir retrouvé une partie de lui même Mukuro-sama.

-Ah, et ma partie à moi quand-est ce que je vais la retrouver ?

-Ne, ne, Lambo-san s'ennuie !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-EXTRÊME SAWADA OŪ ES-TU ?

On vit une fumée passer dans le couloir et si on essayait de suivre la cadence de la personne on pouvait remarquer que le boxeur avait un certain nombre d'égratignures ainsi qu'une fine couche de transpiration. Et si on revenait sur les pas du sportif on pouvait voir des trous dans les murs. Ryohei connaissait bien un proverbe et il est possible que ce soit le seul. Le proverbe est : « La chemin le plus court entre deux points est la ligne droite. », et là le capitaine du club de boxe l'applique à la lettre.

Il tomba aussi dans tous les pièges comme les faussés mais il les surmonta avec des « EXTRÊME ! », les animaux sauvages avec des EXTRÊME » et même les murs avec des « CA FAIT EXTREMEMENT MAL ». Lorsque les murs et le sol se sont mis à trembler et bouger le gardien ouvrit grand les yeux. Que devait-il faire, continuer tout droit devant lui ? Mais les trous qu'il avait faits précédemment étaient en face de lui...

-Je ne comprends extrêmement rien ! Que dois-je faire...

Il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux pour une tentative de réflexion... Tentative futile vu la réponse :

-Peut importe il faut aller extrêmement tout droit !

Il continua sa traversé des murs avant de tomber sur une grande pièce éclairé où tous les gardiens -minus Hibari- étaient réunis.

-Je suis extrêmement le dernier.

Il s'attrapa la tête et la cogna contre le sol

-C'est extrêmement pas possible !

-Imbécile de tête de gazon c'est pas une compétions la vie du judaïme est peut-être en jeux.

-C'est vrai, j'avais extrêmement oublié, SAWADA OU ES-TU ?

-Ne hurle pas idiot de sportif.

-Ma, ma calmez-vous.

Et une énième dispute reprit. Chrome se demanda s'ils allaient véritablement pouvoir sauver Tsuna... Heureusement que le nuage est là se dit-elle.

* * *

><p>Je suis en vacance... Enfin dans quelques heures donc laissez moi une review pour que je soi surprise à mon retour ^^.<p> 


	13. Mario

J'ai un peu de retard... Bon ok, j'avoue j'en ai même beaucoup mais c'est à cause d'un malentendu entre ma beta et moi (j'ai cru lui avoir envoyer le doc alors que non...) Oui bon, vous me tuerais à la fin de cette fic ^^

Il ne reste plus que maximum deux trois alors préparez vous à une fin très... bizarre parce qu'en ce moment j'ai des sauts d'humeur et que j'ai pas encore écrit la fin.

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie tous fyekawai pour sa correction! Un jour on sera s'incro toi et moi... Un jour..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Mario<strong>

_Et une énième dispute reprit. Chrome se demanda s'ils allaient véritablement pouvoir sauver Tsuna... Heureusement que le nuage est là se dit-elle._

Hibari marchait tranquillement dans le couloir. C'était le seul non piégé et qui amenait directement à la salle de contrôle. Il sourit, croyaient-ils vraiment l'avoir aussi facilement ? Ils avaient osé kidnapper son herbivore devant lui, sa fierté en avait pris un coup et il voulait sa revanche. Mais chaque chose en son temps, d'abord il récupèrerait son amant et vérifierait que personne n'avait touché à ce qui lui appartenait et ensuite il les mordrait tous à mort et s'ils avaient osé le toucher la mort elle même n'osera pas le déranger.

Il continua de marcher, toujours doucement, de toute façon il savait très bien où il allait et sa proie était toujours au même endroit. Il soupira lorsqu'il entendit les bruits que faisaient les autres, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'aimait pas être en groupe... C'était juste des herbivores incapables bruyants et inutiles... Ils ne servaient strictement à rien à part détruire Namimori. Il fallait juste avouer que là, ils avaient bien joué leur rôle... Le rôle de l'appât, finalement il ne les mordrait pas à mort en rentrant, il les mordrait tout court.

Et oui étant donné que ce canal était probablement utiliser par les propriétaires du lieu, il devait être deux fois plus surveillé, or il avait envoyé des personnes qui savaient bien attirer l'attention et donc il pouvait continuer tranquillement son chemin sans encombre. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le combat bien au contraire, mais ils avaient le ciel en otage et si les herbivores se sentent en danger ils prennent la fuite et l'otage avec, donc il valait mieux être discret. De plus, il pouvait traumatiser son pseudo-patron dans la panique et s'il faisait ça, son amant risquait d'être traumatisé ou être incapable de pratiquer un certain sport de nuit, et ça il en était hors de question.

Il s'arrêta net quand le sol se mit à bouger et reprit son chemin comme s'il se baladait dans les couloirs de son collège. Il avait un but bien précis en tête et il comptait bien l'atteindre.

A vrai dire, ce chemin était gardé par certains animaux plus dangereux les uns que les autres, des animaux à qui on avait pas donné de nourriture depuis des semaines, mais en voyant l'aura du chef du comité de discipline qui passait devant eux, tout instinct sauvage disparut aussitôt et l'instinct de survie repris le dessus. Ils le laissèrent passer sans même se faire remarquer, ils avaient même réussi à supprimer leur présence. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas énerver un préfet à qui on a enlevé son petit boss, ça même les animaux l'avait compris, seules les plantes ne le savait pas encore, comme un certain ananas vivant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une certaine personne éternua dans la pièce où une mini bataille se préparait.

-Mukuro-sama, vous êtes malade.

-Non, ma petite Chrome, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste que quelqu'un pense à moi.

-N'empêche, pourrons-nous réellement sauver boss comme ça.

-Kufufu, tu l'as remarqué n'est ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons pas bouger pour l'instant

Effectivement elle ressentait la présence de deux illusionnistes dans la pièce et avec cela une barrière extrêmement puissante les entourant. Les seuls qui pouvaient tenir tête aux illusionnistes sans une seconde de répit pour l'ennemi étaient sûrement les gardiens de la brume mais le seul qui puisse détruire une barrière de ce calibre etait l'ananas.

Rokudo éternua une deuxième fois.

-ça doit être sûrement mon petit Tsunayoshi qui pense à moi et m'appelle à l'aide. Ah, Tsunayoshi, dès que je peux je viendrais te sauver alors attend moi.

La jeune gardienne le regarda et douta fortement de ce que disait son sauveur mais elle n'allait pas le contredire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il soupira quand tout d'un coup la porte se mis à bouger dans un grincement sonore. Une ombre passa à travers et Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux. Que faisait cette personne ici. Plus important qui était-il ?

-Je m'excuse pour vous avoir abandonné en plein milieu de la forêt décimo-sama, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Le mafieux qui l'avait emmené et laissé seul dans la forêt était là devant lui. N'était-il pas parti dans sa voiture ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme se rapprocha du jeune Sawada qui recula par instinct. C'est vrai il ne le connaissait pas et ce type se ramenait dans la planque de ses kidnappeurs et arrive à cette endroit avant même ses gardiens ou Reborn... Il avait définitivement tout de l'homme suspect. Le chauve se pencha sur lui et le jeune peureux ferma les yeux et se plaqua au mur derrière lui. Même si son hyper-intuition ne lui disait rien il était Dame-Tsuna après tout. Il entendit un cliquetis et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ses chaînes à ses pieds. Plus aucune d'elles ne le retenaient prisonnier. Il le regarda avant de balbutier.

-M-m-merci.

-Je suis Mario, pour vous servir decimo-sama. J'avais été chargé par Reborn-sama de vous emmener dans cette forêt dans le coffre de la voiture avec le gardien de la foudre et de vous y laisser. J'ai été obligé de suivre les ordres, je vous assure que c'était contre ma volonté. JE SUIS DESOLE !

Et le mafieux se fracassa littéralement le crâne sur le sol en se mettant à genoux et lorsqu'il se releva un filer de sang coula entre ses yeux et dont la course finissait par terre. Un trou était apparut dans le sol. De quoi était faite sa tête se demanda le petit brun pour avoir fait un trou dans le sol en s'excusant d'une faute ?

-Après je vous ai promis que j'allais me tuer dès que je serais rentré chez moi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je vous ai encore trahi et déçu de surcroît. Je ne mérite pas d'être un Vongola et encore moins de respirer le même air que vous. JE SUIS DESOLE D'ÊTRE ENCORE EN VIE !

« Mais pourquoi il s'excuse d'être en vie !? » paniqua le petit brun. Il avait l'impression de voir un deuxième Gokudera... Il s'était même excusé de respirer le même air que lui ! Est-ce que tous les Vongola étaient comme ça ? Puis il repensa à la Varia... Bon reformulons la question : est-ce qu'il manquait des neurones à tout les Vongola ? Tout les Vongola qu'il rencontrait, mis à part le Vongola Nono (et encore il avait un grand doute vu qu'il l'avait désigné comme dixième, lui, Dame-Tsuna...) avaient besoin de voir un bon psychologue.

-Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à vous laisser seul. C'est pour cela que malgré les ordres, malgré les punitions qui risquent de me tomber dessus je vous ai suivi. Je ne vous ai pas lâché une seule seconde, restant accroché à vous comme un bébé Koala s'accroche à sa mère ou un poux à la tête d'un enfant. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas dormi et que je mange ce que je trouve dans la nature.

Une grosse goutte apparut derrière le crâne du boss. C'était un peu extrême comme dirait l'un de ses gardiens. Il se demanda qui était le pire Gokudera ou lui ? C'est vrai que d'une certaine manière son gardien de la tempête serait capable de faire cela... Quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête du châtain.

-t-t-t-toutoutoutoutout t-t-tou le temps !

-Je ne vous ai pas laissé une seule seconde comme je vous l'ai dit. S'il vous était arrivé quelque chose pendant mon absence, je m'en serais voulu jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait assisté à... à... à ses ébats avec le gardien du nuage et qu'en plus il avait observé. Si son amant l'apprenait il risquait de se faire mordre à mort. Il rougit et n'osait même plus regarder l'homme en face de lui, et dire qu'il avait la réputation d'être innocent. Ce type était définitivement pire que l'argenté, au moins lui aurait rougit ou serait tombé dans les pommes, il n'aurait pas observé... Il se reprit quand même.

-B-bref, n-nous devons partir d'ici.

Il se releva et son garde du corps le précéda.

-Laissez-moi passer en premier pour vérifier si le chemin est sûr.

Tsuna, le laissa faire ne voyant pas l'utilité de débattre avec ce genre de personne aussi têtu que Reborn. Il souffla en se disant qu'il ressemblait un peu trop à son gardien de la tempête puis il se demanda comment allait ses amis, est-ce qu'ils avaient directement remarqué la supercherie ou bien c'est parce que la Varia leur avait dit ? Parce que oui, connaissant le caractère des assassins, il doutait qu'ils puissent jouer la comédie bien longtemps. En même temps un Xanxus soumis... Attendez, venait-il de penser qu'il était un soumis ? Non, c'est faux, il ne l'était pas... Certes il était Dame-Tsuna qui se faisait tout le temps martyriser sans jamais rien dire, il se faisait toujours taper dessus par Reborn et il ne l'a jamais contredit et c'était lui le uke... Bon, d'accord il était un soumis... Il se tapa le front contre le mur. Comment avait-il pu se persuader d'être un soumis ? Il souffla un coup.

-Decimo-sama, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Le boss rougit à toute vitesse. Il venait de s'auto-flageller devant une personne ?

-O-o-oui ne t'en fait pas.

-Vous avez l'air mal au point, voulez-vous qu'on en parle ?

-Non, je t'assure que tout va bien.

Il soupira. Il n'allait pas parler de ses problèmes de soumission avec cet étranger qui est en plus un mafieux. Quoi que maintenant qu'il connaissait tout de lui, même ses moments intimes. Il rougit encore plus.

-Vous-voyez, vous avez un problème.

-Mais je t'assure...

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper, suivez-moi.

Après cela ils entrèrent dans une pièce, un salon plus précisément. La pièce était chaleureuse ce qui étonna le brun vus où ils étaient. Tout était dans les couleurs marron-beige le canapé beige, les tapis chocolat, les murs jaune-beige et les meubles acajou. Mario l'entraîna sur le canapé et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du boss. Lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu... Hiiii ! Mais d'où vous sortez ça.

En effet l'homme bien battit avait sortie costume plutôt chic avec une paire de lunettes ainsi qu'un carnet.

-Nous allons appliquer la psychanalyse de Freud, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est sans danger pour vous et vous irez mieux après.

-Mais je n'ai pas de souci !

-Le fait que vous vous cogniez la tête contre le mur dans le repère de vos ennemis au lieu de fuir montre le contraire decimo-sama.

« Et faire de la psych... psychan... Et jouer au psy dans le repaire de l'ennemi c'est quoi pour vous ? » C'est ce que voulu dire l'adolescent mais il savait que cela n'allait qu'envenimer les choses et non les améliorés. De plus s'il avait vu juste et que ce type était pire que Gokudera cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Il soupira.

- Écoutez-moi, Mario-san, il vaudrait mieux, comme vous l'avez dit, s'enfuir puis ensuite discuter. Donc je propose que l'on s'en aille maintenant de cet endroit.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vous ai bien observé, et il se trouve que vous ne pourrez parler à personne de ce problème personnel, pas que vos gardiens soient incompétents, loin de là mais votre gardien de la foudre est trop jeune, votre gardien de la tempête est trop déchaîné, votre gardien du soleil est trop bête, votre gardien de la brume est trop pervers et votre gardienne de la brume ne comprend rien à ce genre de chose. Bien sûr il y a le gardien de la pluie mais il est trop simplet pour ce genre de chose et il ne comprendra pas et quant au gardien du nuage... Je crois que sa solution sera très... fatigante.

« Il a tout à fait raison... Il n'avait même pas évoqué Reborn et il avait bien fait... ». Il soupira. Peut-être qu'il devait se confier à cette homme et lui dire tout ce qu'il pense. De toute façon, au vu de sa fidélité il ne dira rien à personne même sous la torture ça il en était persuadé, mais si on le forçait indirectement c'est à dire qu'on lui disait que c'était pour son bien et que s'il ne révélait rien, son boss risquait de mourir. C'est sûr il lâchera le morceau... Sauf que si personne n'entend parler de cette discussion personne ne viendra lui demander quoi que soit.

Il pesa encore le pour et le contre avant de souffler encore une fois.

-D'accord, mais promettez moi de ne rien dire à personne.

-Je le jure sur ma vie que même sous les tortures, que même si on tuait toute ma famille que même si...

-C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris !

Il soupira et se rallongea en observant le plafond.

-Alors si je dois commencer par le début ça doit être dans ma jeunesse. J'ai toujours été Dame-Tsuna, le dernier de la classe, le peureux celui qu'on peut soumettre comme on veut. En gros je subissais toutes les brimades de mes camarades de classes, jusqu'à l'entrée au collège. Là, j'ai appris que le terrifiant Hibari Kyoya chef du comité de discipline régnait en maître donc je ne me faisais plus battre que par une seule personne... lui. Les autres, vu que je suis nul en sport et en étude, se contentait de m'insulter. Maintenant que j'y repense, ne me dites pas qu'il avait déjà commencé à me marquer !

Il regarda son subordonné qui le regardait dans les yeux avant de se remettre à sa place.

-Le connaissant c'est possible, ça devait être sa manière de dire « c'est ma proie, celui qui le touche finira dans un état encore plus déplorable que lui »... Donc ensuite arrive Reborn mon « tuteur » qui va m'infliger des entraînements de malade où je risque chaque jour ma peau et si j'ose le contredire c'est fini pour moi... J'ai failli mourir une bonne centaine de fois. En plus il m'a fait entouré de mafieux qui sont plus tarés les uns que les autres, et là encore j'ai rien pu dire. Il y a même des gens dans mon entourage à qui je pouvais parler normalement qui ont commencé à m'esquiver du jour en lendemain, je me souviens encore d'Eiji. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il était sympa, énergétique et souriant. Et puis un soir ou nous rentrions il était un peu bizarre comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose et le lendemain il avait des bleus partout et m'esquivait comme la peste. Il a même changé d'école !

-Comment agissait-il vis-à-vis de vous ?

-Quoi

-Eiji comment se comportait-il en votre compagnie ?

Le boss leva les yeux vers le plafond en réfléchissant.

-Mmm, je dirais très... tactile. Il était toujours collé à moi lorsque Gokudera et Yamato n'était pas dans le coin. Et puis, on se voyait souvent à l'extérieur de l'école sans que les autres le sachent.

Mario soupira. Il savait à peu près ce qui s'était passé mais ne voulant pas se mêler du couple de son boss ne dit rien. Tsuna regarda l'homme suer à grosses gouttes.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est... Le mafieux tourna son regard. Non, pas possible.

Il lui sauta dessus renversant la chaise et se retrouva à califourchon sur l'homme en larmes.

-C'est faux dites moi que c'est faux !

-Eux, decimo-sama ?

- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible.

BOUM. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand cou de pied. Les deux hommes à terre regardèrent le nouvel arrivant avant que Tsuna n'ouvre grand les yeux et fusilla le nouvel arrivant.

-TOI !

* * *

><p><strong>Moi<strong> : Voilà c'est fini.

**Hibari** : Pourquoi avoir mis tant de temps?

**Moi** : C'est compliqué et j'ai un peu la flemme d'écrire.

**Hibari** : Je vais te mordre à mord.

**Moi** : OK, ok, ne me mord pas à mort !Quoi que... Si c'est la même manière que tu mord Tsuna...

**Hibari** *sort ses tonfas*

**Moi** : En fait j'ai eu un bug de session et dans ma session le chapitre était envoyé mais fyekawai ne l'avait pas reçu.

**Tsuna** : Moi qui croyait enfin être tranquille.

**Moi** : Pas encore.

**Tsuna** : Des reviews pour que ça en finisse au plus vite.

**Moi** : Nope j'ai déjà deux en construction.

**Hibari** : Pourquoi ne finis-tu pas celle là d'abord.

**Moi** : Chez pas *grand sourire. Bon on arrête de se plaindre, il est une heure du mat et on va se coucher ou coucher tout court pour vous deux. Et pour vous lecteur une petite review même pour m'insulter de mon retard.


	14. Règlement de compte

**Ohayooooo**, alors voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Je préviens c'est l'avant dernier ^^ Donc profitez bien. Je ai commencé à écrire le suivant mais j'ai arrêté pour cause que je n'ai plus de traitement de texte sur mon ordi, pour être plus précise je n'ai plus de correcteur d'orthographe et je n'ai pas envi de donner plus de travail à ma bêta ^^ Donc je devrait pondre un certain nombre de page pendant les vacances quand je squatterais l'ordi de l'une de mes soeurs.

C'est tout, bonne lecture

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Amano Akira qui nous les a gentiment prêter (ou pas) sauf un perso devinez lequel ;)

**Couples** : C'est nouveau pour personne 1827.

**Remarque** : On remercie tous fyekawai qui m'a fait une demande qui vous feras trèèèèès plaisir, je cois qu'elle sait c'est quoi ;)

**Réponse au review** (je vous répond tous ici parce que j'ai pas trop eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement):

Yuuri81: sorry mais ça sera pas Kyoya, lui il sert à autre chose X)

Meli-chan27 : heureuse que ça t'es remonté le moral, je ferais en sorte de sortir le dernier chapitre à la fin des future vacance alors XD Yeyy, il sera éternelle biens sûr.

Karin : XD je suis pas très forte pour donner des titres mais je voulais un petit truc décalé ^^ Et comment as-tu pu osé oublié ce très cher Mario. J'avais promis de le faire revenir et j'ai réussi XD

Merchiiiiiiiii

Ayumi Watari : Ma feeeemmmeeeuuux, soit pas fâché ^^

Vargas Famiglia : J'étais pas d'humeur à faire une baston

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 13 : Règlement de compte<strong>_

_Il lui sauta dessus renversant la chaise et se retrouva à califourchon sur l'homme en larmes._

_-C'est faux dites-moi que c'est faux !_

_-Eux, decimo-sama ?_

_- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible._

_BOUM. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand cou de pied. Les deux hommes à terre regardèrent le nouvel arrivant avant que Tsuna n'ouvre grand les yeux et le fusille du regard._

_-TOI !_

L'arrivant fronça les sourcils en voyant la position du jeune boss et de l'homme inconnu pas si inconnu que ça. Il entra avec classe dans la pièce tout en observant le tableau que lui donnait le décimo. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et à califourchon sur un autre homme. Il y avait de quoi tuer l'homme en question.

-Que faits-tu là, toi ?

Mario frissonna en voyant la personne et la peur se vit dans ses yeux. Il se leva précipitamment avant de s'incliner, se pliant presque en deux. La peur avait vidé son regard et une détermination sans nom apparut. Il ne dira rien même sous la torture, son boss lui faisait assez confiance pour lui avoir confié ses sentiments donc il allait arranger le coup, pour son decimo adoré.

-Je suis désolé, Decimo-sama n'a absolument rien à voir avec ceci, tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai forcé à se coucher et c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à se mettre à nu.

Le brun rougit en entendant les sous-entendus que faisait l'autre et en repensant à la position dans laquelle ils ont été retrouvés et eut un peu peur pour son subordonné. L'inconnu fronça encore plus les sourcils et ses yeux impassibles se durcirent. Il prit une voix froide.

-Peux-tu répéter ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, pas ça.

-Decimo-sama n'a absolument rien à voir avec ceci.

Un tic nerveux prit à l'un des sourcils froncé de l'homme. Voulait-il mourir ? Ne savait-il pas qui il était pour se foutre de lui comme ça ? Il se calma, se disant qu'il le tuerait après avoir su pourquoi il était ici et surtout, le plus important, pourquoi Tsuna était sur lui avec les larmes aux yeux. Après il pourra le faire souffrir comme bon lui semble.

-Qu'as-tu fais à Tsunayoshi ?

C'était mauvais, mais alors vraiment mauvais. La manière dont il avait utilisé son prénom lui donna des frissons... Il soupira en essayant de faire quitter la tension de son pauvre petit corps, chose totalement futile parce qu'il la reprit aussitôt, lorsque Mastodonte reprit la parole.

-J'ai forcé decimo-sama à coucher...

Le jeune brun sauta sur Mario et lui ferma la bouche dans un magnifique « HIIIII » se retrouvant une deuxième fois par terre, sur son subordonné. L'autre commençait à sentir une colère monter en lui.

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que cela est déplacé de tromper le gardien du nuage.

Le jeune boss frissonna, son intuition lui disait bien qu'il était en train de mettre l'homme en colère pour il ne savait quelle raison.

-ç-ç-ç-ça n'est pas ce que tu-tu crois...

BOUM ! La porte se ré-ouvrit sans aucune douceur. Mais cette fois-ci Tsuna ne pu même pas identifier la personne qu'il se retrouva contre quelque chose de dur et vit son ami rentrer dans un mur. Après quelques secondes, il reprit enfin ses esprits... Enfin ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits ce sont des lèvres violentes et possessives sur les siennes ainsi qu'une main qui lui pelotait les fesses. Reconnaissant enfin la personne, tout son stress partit et il était heureux. Heureux que cet homme se soit rendu compte de la supercherie aussi rapidement, heureux qu'il vienne le secourir. Non, il n'était pas une princesse en détresse hurlant au prince de la secourir, non pas du tout, où voyait-vous ça dans cette histoire ?

Hibari (qui ne reconnaîtrait pas ses entrées?) se détacha enfin du corps fragile mais chaud de son amant avec une certaine fureur dans les yeux. Il regarda ensuite le corps qui commençait à reprendre conscience de l'homme encastrer dans le mur et fit un pas. PAF ! Le préfet ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise, comme l'inconnu, se demandant ce que signifiait ce geste mais surtout comment la personne avait trouvé autant de courage pour le faire.

Le carnivore tourna sa tête doucement pour regarder les yeux froncés et légèrement colérique de son herbivore et mit sa main sur sa joue légèrement rougit. Parce que oui, Sawada Tsunayoshi, le plus grand peureux au monde selon Fuuta, et surtout la personne la plus pacifiste au monde (il était obligé de combattre donc cela ne comptait pas) avait mis une gifle à la terreur de Namimori, où juste l'évocation de son nom suffit à faire arrêter de pleurer un enfant de trois ans. Vous voyez où est le bug.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils et dit assez sèchement.

-Que penses-tu faire, herbivore.

Le retour du surnom, c'était mauvais pour le dit herbivore qui ne se sentait plus aussi sûr mais il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mario lui avait ouvert les yeux donc il allait profiter du moment, se moquant des spectateurs.

-C'est pour ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Le nuage ne comprit pas ce que disait le ciel. Ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Mais il lui avait fait subir plein de choses (plaisantes ou non). Ne pouvait-il pas être précis, clair et surtout faire court ? Il le regarda, comme lui disant continue et c'est ce qui fit l'autre.

-C'était pour la fois où tu as commencé à me marquer en frappant les autres pour qu'il ne me touche plus ! O.K, je t'en suis reconnaissant je devrais même te remercier pour ça, mais tu aurais pu aussi leur dire de ne pas m'insulter, idiot ! Marque bien ton territoire ! En plus tu as continué à me mordre à mort !

Le gardien ne voyait pas où il avait mérité une claque pour ça, il venait même de le remercier et de lui dire de bien marquer son territoire... Mmm... Il le marquerait bien maintenant, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

L'inconnu leva un sourcil, appuyé contre un mur. Lui aussi ne comprenant pas la logique du boss... Avait-il déjà eu une logique ? C'était peut-être dans ses gènes, le Vongola Primo lui a peut-être transmis cela avec son hyper-intuition ? Bref, le chef du comité de discipline n'avait pas mérité cette claque.

Voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux des autres personnes, même ceux de Mario. Il paniqua un peu avant de tousser pour reprendre un peu contenance et continua son discours.

-C'est aussi pour ce pauvre Mario !

Mario ? Qui était ce Mario ? Le dénommé leva la main comme pour réaffirmer sa présence et la haine du ténébreux repris tout de suite le dessus. Il allait faire un pas vers lui quand une petite main le retient.

-J'ai pas fini !

Là ce n'était pas une colère qui passa dans les yeux de l'accro aux règles mais carrément une fureur. Cet herbivore osait toucher sa proie et se coller à lui en sa présence sans oublier tous ces sous-entendus qui disait qu'il voulait se taper SON herbivore ! Il n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait.

L'inconnu, connaissant le caractère du petit ami du décimo ainsi que la position et l'histoire, se dit que le jeune Mario l'avait bien mérité et que donc encore une fois la claque n'était pas méritée. Mais il ne dit rien et continua à regarder la scène.

-C'était aussi pour Eiji ! J'avais enfin eu un ami qui ne faisait pas parti de la mafia et surtout qui était normal, NORMAL tu m'entends. Et toi tu, tu l'as mordu à mord par pur égoïsme jusqu'au point où il a changé d'école !

Bon, peut-être cette fois-ci, il avait mérité la baffe se dit le spectateur mais eut un petit sourire en voyant le petit couple se disputer. Il savait très bien comment ça allait se finir. Le plus âgé, énervé, allait prendre le plus jeune pour l'emmener dans un endroit intime et pas une stupide grotte et lui faire crier son nom et surtout des excuses. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus le « mordre à mort » dans le sens violent il allait le « mordre à mort » d'une tout autre manière.

D'ailleurs la scène prévue par le calculateur ne se fit pas attendre. Hibari prit Tsuna comme un sac à patate et s'en allait malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Il regarda une dernière fois le mafieux un peu sonné et lui promis une mort lente et douloureuse sous les protestations du plus jeune qui lui promit abstinence s'il osait toucher à l'un de ses amis. Donc c'est dans un « Tche » digne de Xanxus que le couple parti de la pièce, direction un lit.

La personne soupira en étant légèrement nostalgique avant de se souvenir de quelque chose... Les autres gardiens... Il soupira. Lui il ne pourra pas prendre du bon temps aussi facilement. Il regarda ensuite le dit Mario avant d'avoir un sourire flippant.

-Alors maintenant peux-tu me dire ce qui s'était passé ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, rien ne s'est passé. Crois-tu que je laisserais mon élève se dévergonder ?

Un bébé apparut de l'intérieur du canapé, toujours vêtu comme un vampire sans oublié la musique glauque et les chauves-souris qui sortait du canapé. L'autre souris à l'entrée de l'arcobaleno en se disant qu'il sera toujours étonné de le voir et curieux de savoir d'où il provenait.

-Je vois.

-Ce qui est le plus inquiétant est plutôt de savoir qui tu es.

L'homme pouffa avant de se retourner et de s'en aller. Il était l'heure de rentrer mais surtout d'aller chercher ses invités.

* * *

><p>Chez nos chers gardiens, la patience dont ils avaient fait preuve jusque là commençait à partir et un certain gardien de la tempête débutait une dispute -non réciproque- avec le gardien de la pluie sous les encouragements du soleil. Le tonnerre se tenait tranquille et Chrome se demanda encore combien de temps ils allaient rester assis sans rien faire. Elle soupira avant de se retourner pour voir à quoi pouvait penser son saveur lorsqu'elle vit une colère folle dans les yeux vairons. Elle fut surprise et terrifiée par son aura qui commençait à grandir. A un moment donner, son aura fut tellement grande qu'elle réussi à faire taire Gokudera et Ryohei et faire disparaître le sourire de Yamamoto.<p>

La jeune femme intriguée, demanda à son maître :

-Mukuro-sama, tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse mis à part un regard froid qui se posa sur elle. Il se leva en silence et dit d'une manière calme :

-Il est temps d'arrêter ces enfantillages.

Il fit apparaître son trident et fit disparaître aisément le bouclier avant de s'attaquer aux faux Mammon et Fran en même temps. Tout le monde fut surpris de un, parce qu'il avait réussi -et facilement- à lever la barrière, et de deux par la fureur de l'illusionniste.

Il avait réussi à mettre sur la touche son jeune futur disciple et le radin était à moitié amoché. De plus il avait aussi réussi à blesser à peu près tous les membres de la varia. Là, ils se demandèrent tous comment ils avaient fait ça. Certes, ces copies n'étaient pas du tout de leur niveau mais ce n'était pas lui qui leur avait dit que cela serait difficile de combattre tout en effaçant la barrière ?

Toute la famiglia resta en dehors du combat. Non pas par fainéantise, non, mais plutôt parce qu'ils savaient que si l'un d'entre eux rentrait dans la bataille, Rokudo le prendrait pour un ennemi et n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à l'achever. C'est donc en spectateur qu'ils regardèrent le massacre qui ne pouvait être défini. C'était une véritable boucherie, l'aura de la brume était oppressante et son regarde était clairement celui d'un tueur. C'est en le voyant combattre qu'ils comprirent ce que c'était l'enfer. Ils ne firent rien pour le calmer, après tout si ce n'était pas pour Tsunayoshi, il les aurait déjà tous tués. En fait il en va de même pour l'alouette, leur seul lien était ce petit être humain, faible et fragile à la fois.

Une fois le massacre terminé, la brume n'en avait toujours pas assez et là, massacrer ses « coéquipier » lui sembla être une merveilleuse idée surtout lorsque l'un d'eux hurla « Extrême ! Combat moi ! ». Mais une autre aura aussi forte que la sienne, voir plus, apparut. Il regarda la personne arriver avec un mécontentement dans le regard avant de commencer à marcher vers la sortie. Tous abasourdi, ne reprirent leurs esprits que quelques secondes plus tard et là se fut au tour de Hayato de hurler.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Et le judaime !

L'autre s'arrêta en entendant le surnom de la personne et se retourna doucement avant d'assassiner l'argenté du regard. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas tuer ce pauvre jeune homme qui lui rappellait sa souffrance.

-Il n'est plus là.

-Comment ça il n'est plus là ?

Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de cette réponse ? Il fallait qu'il remue le couteau dans la plaie. Il soupira essayant de faire disparaître la tension dans ses muscles et surtout pour se convaincre que les massacrer ne lui ramènerait rien de bon dans son projet « prendre possession du corps du boss Vongola »

L'homme qui avait calmé Mukuro par son aura reprit la parole.

-Le nuage a caché le ciel.

Pourquoi ce type faisait de la météo dans un moment pareil et surtout dans un endroit pareil. Qu'il fasse beau ou non ils s'en fichaient vu qu'ils étaient dans une grotte. Et puis c'est pas parce qu'il y avait quelques nuages qu'il ne faisait pas beau.

Ce fut au tour de Chrome de soupirer voyant très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête des gardiens. A force de prendre des entraînements spéciaux avec le boss Vongola, elle connaissait plus ou moins le caractère et surtout la limite de l'imbécillité des hommes qui l'entouraient. Elle prit la parole.

-Il ne parle pas de météo mais du fait que l'homme au nuage a déjà sauvé le boss.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh.

Une goutte apparut sur le crâne de l'inconnu et des deux illusionnistes. Ils étaient vraiment grave... Là, ils plaignaient le petit boss qui devait tous les gérer. Mais la seule à qui un autre tilt se fit dans la tête était Chrome. Donc toute cette haine et ce défoulement était parce que son sauveur savait son boss déjà sauvé par un autre... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ça plus tôt ? Elle soupira de nouveau. Même si Dokuro n'avait pas encore l'habitude de tous ces sentiments, elle croyait qu'à ce moment elle ressentait de la compassion... ou de la pitié ? La brume ne savait plus, il faudra que la jeune fille redemande au dixième des conseils à ce sujet mais une désagréable sensation lui dit que cela ne plaira pas à adolescent... Pas grave, au moins elle saura.

-Messieurs je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre la demeure.

Tout cela fut dit avec un sourire commercial. Ils le regardèrent tous avant que leur dispute/rigolade/hurlement ne reprennent. L'homme soupira.

-Si vous le permettez j'ai un petit compte à régler.

Il laissa ses invités sortir sans leur indiquer qu'il y avait une sortie moins casse pied mais bon. Il attrapa la fée-boss Varia et lui fit un sourire terrifiant.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Maintenant il est l'heure d'arrêter.

Des sueurs froides se firent ressentir chez toute la Varia.

* * *

><p>Voili voulou ^^ le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Et à votre avis qui est ce spectateur?<p>

Une petite review pour m'encourager à réparer ce fichu ordi.


	15. Vérité

Ohayoooo! non pas touché je sais que vous êtes fâché pour le léger retard mais ayant changer de rythme scolaire (apparemment ils y sont allés mollo au début d'année pour éviter qu'on s'enfuit... sadique de prof) et donc faut carburer maintenant !

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire mais sachez que je vais au moins **_essayer_** de faire trois choses :

-Finir ma fic Moi et Moi... Et ouai je me suis lancé un gros défi avec celle là ^^

-Faire la suite de Tsuna et Tsuna (voyez à quel point je suis original pour les noms des fic... le pire c'est que je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès)

-ET finir la fic en collaboration avec Yuto Aoki Déboires des couloirs lycée Vongola

Sinon enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Vérité<strong>

_Il laissa ses invités sortir sans leur indiquer qu'il y avait une sortie moins casse pied mais bon. Il attrapa la fée-boss Varia et lui fit un sourire terrifiant._

_-Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? Maintenant il est l'heure d'arrêter._

_Des sueurs froides se firent ressentir chez toute la Varia._

Hibari, lui venait d'arriver au manoir avec son petit colis sur l'épaule. N'aimant pas attendre ou plutôt n'ayant jamais connu la patience il entra par l'une des fenêtres du manoir (ça prend trop de temps de faire le tour pour entrer par la porte). Une fois à l'intérieur il regarda la chambre assez bien décorée, cela restait sobre et non pas remplie d'objets inutiles mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était un certain meuble que toutes les chambres ont. Il l'observa de loin en se disant qu'il aurait du avoir cette chambre et qu'il mordrait à mort le chef herbivore de cette maison.

-K-K-Kyoya ! Lâche-moi.

Bon, il le mordrait à mort mais plus tard... Il avait un autre herbivore à mordre. Il jeta son colis sur le lit avant de se positionner au dessus de lui.

-Je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir osé gifler le chef du comité de discipline.

-M-m-m-mais, c'était de ta faute ! Le pauvre Eiji...

Un éclat de fureur passa dans les yeux du carnivore et il mordit le cou du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'une fine ligne de sang coule.

-Aïe... ça fait mal.

Quel effet cela vous ferait-il si vous étiez au lit avec votre amant et qu'il vous parle d'un autre homme qui en voulait aussi à la peau de ses fesses ?

Le préfet commença à retirer les vêtements de son homme avant que ce dernier, rouge comme une tomate, n'essaie de l'arrêter.

-K-kyoya... On devrait pas faire... Mmmm...me touche pas à cette endroit ! Dans cette chambre. Elle appartient à Draculaaaaahh...

Décidément il pensait à trop d'homme à la fois lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble, Hibari allait lui apprendre à ne penser qu'à lui. Une fois l'autre entièrement nu, il le regarda comme un prédateur regarderait sa proie et Tsuna n'en fut que plus excité, même s'il ne le dira jamais même sous la torture. Les mains de l'accro des règles se mirent à bouger, il ne cessera jamais de continuer à découvrir ce corps qui s'offrait entièrement à lui. Chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, il redécouvrait chaque parcelle de peau que l'autre cachait habituellement par des vêtements.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, l'une des seules fois où le boss pouvait voir les sentiments de son gardien. Il soupira d'aise avant que ces lèvres ne quittent les siennes. Il fit une moue boudeuse mais ses yeux étaient remplis de désir et son corps tout en entier en voulait plus. Le plus âgé le comprit et commença à descendre, laissant des traces par dessus les traces de leur ancien ébat. Il sourit sadiquement en les voyants, l'herbivore était marqué comme sien et personne ne pouvait le lui prendre, d'ailleurs même si quelqu'un voulait -et cette personne n'existe pas encore- voler le cœur de son amant, le chef du comité enferma le Vongola pour le garder.

Le petit corps gigota pendant que le carnivore réfléchissait et cela eut l'effet voulu : sortir le prédateur de ses pensées. Toute raison avait quitté le jeune decimo qui avait totalement oublié qu'il était sur le lit de Tepez. De toute façon, ils n'auront... Il n'aura (le préfet ne cachera sûrement pas un moment de leur ébat) qu'à changer les draps. Et oui, après une semaine avec le terrifiant Kyoya, il commençait à légèrement devenir un débauché ce que Gokudera ne doit pas surtout pas savoir.

Le nuage finit par arriver au niveau du membre gonflé de l'herbivore avant de le prendre entièrement an bouche d'un coup. Un gémissement plus sonore que les autres sortit de la bouche du plus jeune avant que d'autres ne suivent.

-Ahh... Ky-y-Kyoya... Plus...N-non, j-j-j-je vaaiiiiiis...

Trop tard. La semence du Vongola decimo se répondit dans la bouche du préfet qui comme un chat avala le liquide entièrement. Ce dernier regarda son amant dans les yeux, un regard remplit de désir qui fit rougir Tsuna. Le gardien présenta ses doigts à son pseudo boss qui les lécha sans aucune pudeur. C'est sûr, le carnivore ne se rassasiera jamais de cette vue si... tentatrice.

Une fois bien humidifié il embrassa son homme en le pénétrant d'un seul doigt que le parrain ne sentit presque pas. En même temps, il avait eut droit à un entraînement intensif, sans répit du sport de chambre pendant une semaine.

Son compagnon s'en rendit bien vite compte et en ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième. Là, c'était assez douloureux pour que le visage angélique du chef herbivore se déforme dans une grimace. Le chef du comité de discipline, se voulant rassurant vint l'embrasser. Une fois le parrain détendu, Hibari retira ses doigts et commença à le pénétrer doucement. S'il ne l'avait pas fait autant de fois avant, il n'aurait probablement pas pu résister à l'étroitesse de l'intimité de son amant et aurait commencé à le pilonner. Mais malgré ce nombre, le plaisir et le désir qui l'envahissait était toujours aussi intense.

De son côté, Sawada n'en menait pas large. Il était toujours étonné de la taille du sexe qui entrait en lui. Mais il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de sentir la présence de l'homme qu'on aime en soi. Kyoya commença à bouger doucement jusqu'au moment où le decimo hurla à plein poumon. Un sourire vint s'afficher sur les lèvres collées au cou du boss avant qu'il ne recommence mais beaucoup plus fort.

Il accéléra la cadence sous les cris d'encouragement de son uke.

-Ouiiii, contiiinuuuuu... ahh...

-Tsunayoshi...

S'en suivit un mélange de râles rauques et de gémissements avec des va-et-vient de plus en plus fort jusqu'à leur dernière limite où l'un se déversa sur les deux corps dénudés et l'autre dans l'antre chaud de son amant.

Essoufflé, Tsuna se reçut un corps transpirant sur lui.

-K-kyoya, tu m'étouffes.

Le dit Kyoya se décala sur le côté pour ne pas tuer l'homme de sa vie par inadvertance. Cet herbivore était tellement fragile. Il le prit dans ses bras et le plus jeune se cala comme à son habitude pour une nuit reposante... Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait.

-Alors vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Un frisson traversa le dos du boss avant qu'il ne rougisse jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Dacula! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il prit son sourire habituel de majordome avant de répondre.

-C'est ma chambre.

Le châtain rougit encore plus (comme si c'était possible) et regarda son gardien qui avait défié le maître des lieux du regard. Un regard qui disait « t'es peut être le maître des lieux mais moi je me suis tapé mon amant dans ton lit »... Autant dire qu'il n'aura aucune aide de la part de son gardien du nuage pour se justifier. Tsuna commença à regarder partout sur les murs comme si une excuse allait s'afficher en lettre de sang dessus... Non, là, il préférait encore se faire prendre sur le lit d'un ami. Mais quelque chose retint son attention. C'était un tableau probablement de l'époque vu l'état, où toute la première génération posait devant ce qu'il supposait être le manoir à l'époque. Il était magnifique, un rayon de soleil mettait en avant la verdure qui grimpait sur les murs ainsi que les roses-rouges qui y fleurissaient. On voyait un papillon sur des lys blancs et roses et devant tout ce beau décor, la première génération encore jeune, peut-être avait-il deux ou trois années de plus qu'eux, souriant à pleine dent.

Il sourit à cette représentation lorsqu'il se voyait lui et ses amis à leur place mais son sourire se fana bien vite en voyant la personne au milieu de tout ce monde. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

-DRACULAAAAAAAA !

-Oui, je suis ici. Tu aurais dû m'appeler de la sorte lorsque tu avais besoin de vêtements. Mmm... D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être que je vous prépare un bain et des vêtements propres.

Une goutte apparut sur le front du decimo. C'était tout ? Pas de meurtre, de hurlement, pas de vampire. Il découvrait des personnes dans son lit qui avaient co-co... qui avaient dormi ensemble (il était encore jeune et naïf, on peut plus utiliser le terme d'innocent).

Hibari, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi le plus jeune avait hurlé le nom de la personne qui se trouvait à trois mètres d'elle. Il le regarda et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait (toujours via le regard).

-D-D-Dracula, à l'époque du Vongola primo !

Le chef du comité de discipline regarda le tableau avant que ses yeux ne rétrécissent et qu'il ne se mette en garde, tonfa en main. Il prit le drap qui le couvrait lui l'herbivore pour le mettre à sa taille ce qui valu un « hiiiiii » et une personne qui a réussi à mettre la main sur un caleçon (qui n'était pas le sien) et l'enfila.

-Non, Hibar... Kyoya ! Il ne nous veut aucun mal.

L'accro des règles regarda son pseudo-boss avant de se tourner vers Vladi, toujours méfiant. Tsuna eut un sourire tendre en voyant son nuage l'écouter.

-Peux-tu nous expliquer ?

-Je crois que si toute la famiglia était au complet ça serait mieux.

-Reborn !

-Et à la nuit tombée avec des marshmallow aussi.

-Ça sera avec joie, je vais préparer le matériel nécessaire.

-NOOOOONNNN !

Mais plus personne n'écoutait celui qui était sensé être le chef.

-Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche Dame-Tsuna. Tiens, Hibari, tu peux t'en charger ?

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Mais malgré les dire, il prit le ciel sous son bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après un bon bain et une belle partie de jambe en l'air dans l'eau, toute la famiglia se retrouva dans le salon où la première histoire d'horreur et où le commencement des problèmes se fit entendre. Le Vongola decimo soupira contre son amant qui avait un bras autour de sa taille. Qu'avait-il fait pour que son gardien de la brume le regarde comme ça ?

-Hum ! Si vous voulez bien m'écouter, je vais donc vous racontez mon histoire.

-Une histoire qui est extrêmement vrai comme la dernière fois.

-Ferme là, tête de gazon.

-T'as dis quoi tête de poulpe ?

Une aura noire surgit de nul part... Enfin, pas si nul part que ça.

-Je répète, je vais vous racontez mon histoire SANS interruption.

Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle.

-Bref. Toute à commencer à l'époque de Primo.

-PRIMOOOO ?!

BOUM, et une personne assommée.

-Effectivement, j'ai dû passer pas mal d'épreuves dans ma jeunesse et je suis devenu un véritable monstre sanguinaire. Voulez-vous savoir comment m'appelait-on autrefois ?

Tous le monde secoua la tête négativement à défaut de ne pas pouvoir parler.

-On m'appelait l'homme rouge à force d'avoir du sang partout sur mon corps.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

-Mais bon pour faire court et ne pas y passer la nuit j'ai rencontré Giotto et sa famiglia qui vous ressemble et pas seulement que physiquement, surtout toi Tsuna. Je me souviens encore que je les ai surpris tous les deux dans mon lit en pleine action...

Le judaime rougit à vu d'œil. Alors il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait prendre... Attend ça veut dire que...

-Giotto aussi s'est fait prendre dans ton lit en train de coucher avec quelqu'un !

La révélation fit s'évanouir Gokudera, Mukuro sortit son trident et tous restèrent sans voix. A quel point leur ami avait-il été perverti ? Sawada se sentit rougir, surtout en sentant l'orgueil d'Hibari augmenter (il venait enfin de se déclarer comme étant une appartenance au chef du comité de discipline tout seul), et chercha un moyen de détourner la conversation. A son plus grand étonnement ce fut Reborn qui vint à son secours.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore en vie ?

-Parce que je suis immortel. Franchement quelle question stupide venant de vous, Reborn.

Un tic nerveux apparut sur le sourcil du bébé. Tsuna était sûr que tout cela aller tomber sur lui et se resserra contre son amant. Il le regarda en lui faisant comprendre du regard qu'il devait le protéger et l'autre releva la tête dédaigneusement. En d'autres termes il devait se débrouiller... Il réfléchit un instant et pour une fois dans toute sa misérable vie il allait se servir de ce que lui avait enseigné Reborn. Il mit un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur, lui fit le regard le plus innocent qu'il connaissait et dit d'une voix naïf.

-Mais après, je ne serais plus en état pour que tu profites pleinement de moi.

Un choc se fit dans le cerveau de toutes les personnes présentes. Où était passé le petit et pauvre Tsuna. Hibari l'avait-il autant perverti. Reborn eut un sourire avant de baisser son fedora en voyant le gardien du nuage venir littéralement bouffer les lèvres de son élève.

-Sur ce coup-ci tu m'as bien eu. C'est bien Tsuna au moins tu retiens les leçons.

Le préfet prit son pseudo-boss sur son épaule et lança aux autres dans la pièce.

-Il est à moi et le prochain qui le touche, je le mordrais à mort.

Un sourire vainqueur apparut sur le visage du parrain avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de se faire kidnapper.

-Attend ! Hi-Kyoya ! Où tu m'emmènes ?

-Profiter pleinement de toi.

-QUOI ? Mais c'était pas dans ce sens là que je le disais. Reborn ! C'est de ta faute, tes cours c'est de l'arnaque !

Le bébé pouffa de rire avant que le majordome de la maison se décide à reprendre la parole.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il me semble que je n'ai pas terminé mon histoire. Vous ne savez-toujours pas pourquoi mes vêtements étaient toujours tâcher de sang...

-Tu es un vampire, fin de l'histoire.

Une chenille traversa toute la pièce... Elle s'enferma dans un cocon... Puis elle se transforma en un magnifique papillon !

-QUOOOOOIIIII !

Tsuna venait de se faire kidnapper. Dommage pour lui il n'allait pas connaître la fin de l'histoire qui aurait pu encore plus le traumatiser. Vlad regarda le reste de la famiglia et eut un petit sourire. Ça lui rappelait le passé, lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle à la première génération. Même réaction : Ryohei était K.O, Gokudera s'était lavé avec de la javel et était devenu plus blanc que Blanche-neige. Yamamoto était mort... Enfin je crois. Et la petite Chrome s'était évanoui. Le seul encore debout était Mukuro qui ne cessait de kufufuter.

-Pff, ils manquent d'entraînement. Je vais préparer un entraînement spécial dès qu'on rentre à Namimori.

Vlad soupira.

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir et de leur dire que les films d'horreurs sur les vampires qu'ils sortent en ce moment étaient en partie tirés de ma vie personnelle... C'était d'ailleurs la partie la plus intéressante.

L'ananas vivant s'approcha du vampire et lui demanda :

-Alors comme ça vous êtes immortel ?

-Effectivement.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour le devenir ?

-L'immortalité t'intéresses ?

-Le corps de mon Tsunayoshi m'intéresse beaucoup plus mais à défaut de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir, du moins pour l'instant, j'aimerais avoir une compensation.

-L'immortalité n'est pas qu'un cadeau.

-Kufufu, me faites-vous la moral, Monsieur l'homme en rouge ?

- Quelle impertinence pour un gamin.

-Sinon, je trouve que torturer des gens jusqu'à en avoir du sang partout sur vous est la preuve que vous étiez un débutant. Le top est lorsque vous n'avez aucune tâches sur vous et que vous ressortez niquel.

-Mmm, c'est la preuve que tu es un gamin. Le sang terrorise les gens avant même que tu ne commence une séance de torture. C'est le commencement de la torture mentale.

-Mais vous n'avez aucune classe et vous risquez de finir vos jours seul.

-Dixit celui qui vient de se faire voler sa proie...

Une veine apparut sur le crâne de l'illusionniste.

-Sache pour ta gouverne que j'avais du succès autant auprès des femmes que des hommes à l'époque.

-Kufufu, et tu crois que moi je n'arrive pas à me mettre quelqu'un dans mon lit ?

-Avec cette coiffure d'ananas ?

Une deuxième veine apparut.

-Kufufu, très bien on va faire un concours : celui qui arrive à mettre le plus de personnes dans son lit en deux jours.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes au milieu de nul part et à part des randonneurs de temps à autre, il n'y a personne.

Le gardien Vongola réfléchit avant d'avoir un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, voyons laquelle de nos deux techniques de torture est le plus performante.

C'est d'un accord commun qu'ils sortirent à la recherche de deux âmes perdu.

C'est donc comme ça que finirent les magnifiques vacances de Sawada Tsunayoshi, futur boss Vongola, qui fut ravi de quitter cet endroit plus que terrifiant pour retourner dans sa ville Namimori... Quoi que cette ville aussi doit-être catégorisée dans les endroits les plus terrifiants.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fini, c'était le dernier chapitre pour cette fic en espérant que cela vous a plu ^^<p> 


End file.
